The Power of Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros and Ashley are married, Zhane and Karone are engaged. Everything is perfect right? Wrong. An evil Sorceress is after Earth, Miranoi, KO35, and Karone. It’s up to these four to keep the planets safe and keep Karone from turning evil. PREVIEW!
1. The Wedding and Proposal

The Power of Love

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I am just borrowing them for this story. The only things I own are the characters that don't exist and the plot.**

**Summary: Andros and Ashley are married, Zhane and Karone are engaged. Everything is perfect right? Wrong. An evil Sorceress is after Earth, Miranoi, KO-35, and Karone. It's up to these four to keep the planets safe and keep Karone from turning evil…again.**

**Pairings: Andros/Ashley and Zhane/Karone**

The Power of Love

Chapter 1: The Wedding and Proposal

By the lake in Angel Grove, a beautiful wedding was being performed. Ashley was smiling at Andros as the minister continued on with the ceremony. Her maid-of-honor was of course, Cassie, and her bridesmaids were Karone and Kat. Andros's best man was of course, Zhane, and the groomsmen were Carlos and T. J. no questions asked.

Ashley was wearing white high heels, a simple but beautiful wedding dress, the necklace Andros gave her for her birthday, earrings her mother bought for her the night before, her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail, the ponytail part was braided, and instead of a veil she had a tiara.

The dress flowed around her, made of pure silk, a back that was two feet long, it zipped up in the back, spaghetti straps, a ribbon was tied around her waist, and if you were standing right next to her you could see yellow.

Andros was wearing black shoes, black dress pants, a red cotton button down shirt, a black jacket, and his hair as pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Carlos, T. J., and Zhane were wearing similar tuxedos, but their ranger colors.

Ashley's bridesmaids' dresses were easy. All of her bridesmaids were Pink Rangers. The dresses ended at their ankles, they were made of silk spaghetti straps, ribbons tied around their waists, and they zipped up in the back.

Karone's hair was done in a French braid with pink flowers going through it. She had in pink flower earrings and around her neck was a necklace Zhane gave her on her birthday.

Cassie's hair was done up in a bun with pink flowers also going through her hair, she had in pink diamond earrings, around her neck was a necklace Carlos gave her on their first wedding anniversary, and around her wrist was a bracelet the Phantom Ranger gave her during their last meeting. The bracelet indicated that they would never forget each other, because of the Phantom Ranger's duties, it was impossible for them to be together.

Kat had her hair put back in a half-ponytail and a simple pink rose was in her hair. She had in pink diamond earrings that hung and around her neck was a necklace Jason gave her the day their daughter, Kristine, was born two months ago.

The minister then looked at Andros. "Do you, Andros Karovan, take Ashley Hammond to be your wife to love, honor, and cherish? From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death will you part, as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Andros smiled at Ashley before answering.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you, Ashley Hammond, take Andros Karovan to be your husband to love honor, and obey? From rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death will you part, as long as you both shall live?" The minister replied.

Ashley gave Andros's hands a gentle squeeze before answering. "I do," she replied. The rings were presented and Andros took one ring. He held Ashley's hand up and started slipping it on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Ashley took the other ring. She held Andros's hand up and started slipping it on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed. Another prayer was said before the last words were said.

"With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister announced.

Andros didn't need to be told twice. He pulled her close and kissed her. "I present to you who witness this, Mr. and Mrs. Andros Karovan," the minister announced. Everyone clapped for the newly weds and then the reception took place at The Surf Spot.

Adelle walked over to Andros and Ashley. She then embraced them both with a smile. "Congratulations, you know when you two first walked into this place, I knew there was something between you," she commented.

"Thanks, Adelle," Ashley wished.

Andros then had her looking at him again and smiled at her. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Andros Karovan or as my wife?" He asked. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"It feels wonderful," she replied.

During the celebration, the guys had removed their jackets since it was getting warm. However, as Zhane and Karone danced, Ashley suddenly felt Zhane feeling nervous about something. Andros held her hand when he saw the look on her face. "_I feel it too_," he assured her. She nodded before watching Zhane walk her new sister-in-law back to the table. Karone sat down and smiled at him.

"Karone, you know we've been through a lot through the time we first met. I am also proud that you had become the Pink Galaxy Ranger," he started.

Everyone stopped and watched the couple in front of them. Zhane got down on one knee in front of Karone, held onto her hands, and looked at her. "Karone, I love you more than words can describe. Will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley smiled as Zhane used telekinesis to take the ring out of his pocket and presented it to Karone. Karone smiled and held back her tears of happiness.

"Yes, Zhane, I'll marry you," she replied.

Zhane placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Andros and Ashley walked over to congratulate them. Ashley embraced Karone with a smile. "This is a great day! Now we have another wedding to plan," she commented. Karone nodded and then she hugged Andros then Zhane.

However, in space, a woman was watching them through her crystal ball.

She had waist-length black hair, indigo eyes, three-inch long black nails, she was wearing knee-length velvet black boots, an ankle-length black dress, around her neck was a diamond necklace, she had in black earrings, she had a silver headpiece on her head, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid.

"Those Rangers think its over. You're wrong. I'll soon have control and Astronema will be back on my side as my right- hand lady. Her silly Silver Ranger and her family will have the choice of joining me or die. I will be Queen over Earth, Miranoi, and KO-35 and those pathetic Power Rangers are powerless to stop me. I Zafina am all powerful," she laughed.


	2. Attacking the Yellow and Pink Rangers

Chapter 2: Attacking the Yellow and Pink Rangers

A few weeks later after Ashley and Andros returned from their honeymoon Ashley and Karone went right to wedding planning.

They were walking through the mall when Karone spotted the most beautiful gown she ever saw. "Oh, wow! This is gorgeous!" She gasped. Ashley stood behind her friend and smiled.

"This is your wedding, girl. However, we're not buying right now. We have a few months before the wedding. Maybe we can get it saved for you," Ashley stated.

Then both girls went into the store. They were so glad they were able to save the dress until it was time for them for Karone to put it on at the fitting.

As they walked down the streets of Angel Grove, a bunch of robot looking creatures appeared around them. They grabbed Ashley and Karone and dragged them to the park. "Whoa! Talk about ugly," Ashley commented.

"I thought I was done being a Power Ranger," Karone stated.

"I thought I was too," Ashley agreed.

Then they fought against the machines. "These can't be cogs the Machine Empire was destroyed years ago," Ashley pondered. Karone flipped one over her shoulder and did an axe kick.

"Then where did they come from?" Karone asked.

"I have no idea," Ashley replied.

Then both women were thrown to the ground. The machines picked them up and held them down. A black flash appeared and Zafina stood there. Karone struggled against her captures and glared at her. "Who are you?" Ashley demanded.

"She's Zafina. I would have thought Zordon's good energy would destroy her too," Karone replied.

"Fortunately for me I was able to escape. Well, long time no see, Astronema," Zafina stated.

"It's Karone," she snapped.

"Well, I guess these Rangers did change Dark Specter's number one princess."

"I am never going to be Astronema ever again."

"You may have no choice."

"Try me."

Ashley closed her eyes as Zafina placed her staff under her chin. "This must be the famous Yellow Ranger, Ashley Hammond. The one that romanced the Red Ranger. I don't blame you, he is a handsome man," she commented.

"That Red Ranger is my brother and this Yellow Ranger is my sister-in-law. You better leave my family alone," Karone snapped.

"I was just trying to have a civilized conversation with you. However, you better watch who you're snapping your tongue at _Karone_."

"Stop trying to be like everyone else who is trying to take over the world or the universe."

"You almost succeeded."

"I'm glad I didn't. I would have destroyed the people I love."

"Love, that's such a weak feeling."

"You wouldn't think that way if someone loved you like how Zhane loves me and Andros loves Ashley."

As if on cue of saving their names, Zhane and Andros kicked the machines off them. Andros helped Ashley stand as Zhane helped Karone stand. "Who are you?" Andros demanded.

"I'm Zafina. Ask your pretty Karone about me. It's time for me to go. Ta, ta," she laughed.

She then disappeared. Andros then looked at Ashley. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Andros, we're in a whole lot of trouble," she replied.

When they got back to Andros and Ashley's apartment, they had Karone explain everything. "She is a horrifying sorceress that has been after my brother for years. She tried everything to become Queen of the Universe. She was my best friend when I was Astronema. She is attracted to Andros, because you're married to Ashley she'll either want you to leave Ashley or to be killed," Karone explained.

Ashley held onto Andros's hand. "You have nothing to worry about, I won't leave her. I would rather die than sit by a woman's side that isn't Ashley's," he stated. Karone then looked at Zhane.

"She was there the day you sacrificed yourself for Andros's sake," she added.

"Where was she?" Zhane asked.

"We didn't see her," Andros agreed.

"She was standing on a bridge not too far from the battle scene. She was using you so she could get to Andros. It didn't work when he left KO-35 immediately."

Zhane held her hand and looked at Andros. "I guess we're back in action," he stated. Ashley stood up and looked at her husband, sister-in-law and future brother-in-law.

"When do we leave for Miranoi?" She asked.

"We leave tomorrow," Andros replied.

They nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Ashley was brushing her hair when Andros came in. Andros had contacted Leo, telling him that they'd be there the next day. "Should we be getting the others in on this?" She asked. Andros shook his head and sat down.

"No, not this time. This is our battle," he replied.

Ashley sighed and held his hands. Andros touched her face and gave her a comforting smile. "We've been through worse together remember that," he reminded. Ashley nodded before being pulled into his arms as they fell asleep.


	3. Returning as Rangers

Chapter 3: Returning as Rangers

When they were flying to Miranoi, Ashley was sitting on the bridge playing with her wedding ring. Andros came in and saw his wife looking nervous. "Hey," he murmured. Ashley turned in her chair to look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. She crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

"I don't know. We've only been married for four weeks. That's too short of time," she stated.

Andros sat across from her and looked at her. "Why are you talking as if one of are going to die?" He asked.

"According to what Karone is saying, Zafina is terribly strong, what if she kills one of us?" She asked.

Andros touched her face and looked at her. "Nothing is going to happen meand nothing will happen to you," he assured. He wiped away a stray tear and kissed her. Zhane then came in.

"Guys, we've arrived at Miranoi," he informed.

They got up and got ready to land the ship.

Once they landed, they got off the ship and saw a welcoming party there. Leo, Kendrix, Kai, Damon, Mike, and Maya were there. Kendrix and Maya walked over to Karone and Ashley while the Leo and the rest of the guys greeted Zhane and Andros. "Well, I'm guessing you, Zhane,and Ashley will need these," Mike commented. He held out their morphers and Andros took them.

"Yeah, we do need them. One last time," he replied.

He handed Ashley her morpher while Zhane placed his in his pocket. Karone then sighed. "I guess I'll need my morpher back," she stated. They all walked to the stones.

Once they arrived, Karone walked over to the stone and pulled out the Quasar saber. She was the Pink Galaxy Ranger once again. Zhane walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Karone took a deep breath and smiled at her fiancé.

That night, Ashley couldn't sleep, she looked over and thought Andros was asleep. She got up and pulled on her robe. Andros opened his eyes and watched as Ashley left the room. He pulled on his shirt and went to follow her.

Ashley sat on the balcony of the guestroom in Leo and Kendrix's house. She sighed sadly and looked at her wedding ring again. "This isn't fair. I should be enjoying the first year of marriage not fighting. I guess this is the price I pay for being a Power Ranger in the first place," she murmured. She then looked at the sky. "Why does it have to be us? Why can't someone else be picked for this job? I can't lose Andros. I'm sure that if something happens to him that I'll surely die real quick. We've combined our souls. To think I was only seventeen. I met the love of my life, my soul mate when I was seventeen-years-old. I'm now nineteen. Two years ago I was a happy-go-lucky girl that liked fashion design, boys, and cheerleading. My life changed because of two things. One was becoming a Power Ranger and two was because I had met Andros," she explained to the sky. Andros was listening to every word she was saying and closed his eyes. "When we do get out of this alive, I'd be happy to have a little boy or a little girl. I'd be happier with Andros and a baby. I just want us to be happy," she added.

"I am happy, Ashley. As long as I am with you, I can never be happier," he assured.

He sat next to her and pulled her in his arms. "Nothing will happen to us, Ashley, I promise," he whispered. She stayed close in his embrace and they fell asleep on the balcony. In the room next to them, Zhane and Karone were fast asleep in each other's arms as well. They did have their separate room, but Karone wanted to be held by the man she loved so she snuck out of her room and into his. Zhane welcomed her with open arms. Both pairs of lovers slept with their lovers that night before the big battle.


	4. Because you loved me

Chapter 4: Because you loved me

The next morning, Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane had their ship ready to go. They said goodbye to the former Galaxy Rangers and went off into space to find Zafina, not knowing that Zafina was watching them.

Ashley decided to take a break from finding Zafina and went into the simulation room. Andros stopped scanning and decided to follow his wife to the simulation room.

She pushed a few buttons for the simulation she wanted. "Begin simulation," she informed. She looked over to see a dance club appear. It was completely empty, the colorful lights were on, and Ashley had her favorite song playing. She walked out into the empty dance floor and swayed to the music, unaware that her husband was watching her.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrongs that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, Baby  
You're the one who held me up  
And never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_

Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ashley smiled and leaned against him while placing her hands over his. They swayed together and he placed his chin over her shoulder and she leaned the side of her head against his. "Do you remember when we first met?" She asked.

"Yeah, you had a shocked look on your face, you circled me, and you poked me in the shoulder twice. And if I may quote "You're human," is what you said to me," he teased.

"I didn't know, for all I knew you could have been a big lizard."

"Ashley, you are a sad little girl."

Ashley gave him a playful glare, but then she yelped when he took her hand and spun her around once like he had when they were on a date to the movies.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, You gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Ashley then wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist. "Do you remember the day I proposed?" He asked. Ashley smiled and thought of that fateful day.

**(Flashback)**

**_Ashley was meeting Andros at Angel Grove Park by the lake. She was a bit confused about why Andros wanted her to meet him there._**

**_She was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length yellow shirt, a white tank-top, a yellow button-up sweater, the buttons were undone on her sweater, the necklace Andros gave her for her birthday, and in her hair was a yellow headband._**

**_"Hey, Ashley," Andros greeted. Ashley turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there._**

**_"Hey, Andros," she greeted back._**

**_Andros was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black tank-top, a red button up shirt, the buttons were also undone on his shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail._**

**_They sat down on a bench looking out at the lake as the moonlight shined on the water. "Andros, why is it that you wanted me to meet you here at this time of night?" She asked. Andros sighed and looked at the stars before answering her._**

**_"Ashley, you know how much you mean to me right?" He asked._**

**_"Yeah," she replied._**

**_"Well, tonight marks our second anniversary of our first meeting."_**

**_"You've been keeping track?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Andros, what's going on?"_**

**_Andros then went down on one knee, grasped her left hand in his hand, and he looked up into her eyes. "Ashley, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. He used his telekinesis and the ring hovered in front of her. Ashley smiled and answered him._**

**_"Yes, Andros, I'll marry you," she replied._**

**_Andros slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Ashley hugged him back and sighed happily. This was the best night of her entire life._**

**(End Flashback)**

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't see  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark  
Shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

Ashley sighed and placed her head under his chin. "I remember that day perfectly," she replied. Andros smiled and placed the side of his face on the top of her head.

"I love you, Ashley, now and forever," he vowed.

"I love you too, Andros, now and forever," she echoed.

_(You were my strength when I was weak)-You were my strength!  
(My voice when I couldn't speak)-Oh when I couldn't speak!  
(You were my eyes when I couldn't see)  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me _

Hey, Yeah!

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me!  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed

Ashley yelped when he dipped her down and smiled at her. Then he pulled her into a kiss. They didn't know that they were having an audience from three people: Zhane, Karone, and Zafina.

_I'm everything I am because you loved me  
Ohhh  
I'm everything I am...  
Because you loved me_

Zafina sneered at the loving scene in front of her. She waved her hand over her crystal ball and grabbed her staff. She walked up the stairs to her throne and sat down. "Andros deserves more than her. He can have me. I'll give him anything he wants. He'll leave that pathetic girl in time and he'll stand by my side. We'll rule together and his sister will help us both with the ruling," she pondered.


	5. The First Fight

Chapter 5: The First Fight

The next morning, Andros and Ashley were sleeping when there was a knock on their door. Andros groaned and got up. He opened the door to reveal Karone standing there. "What is it?" He asked.

"Andros, we've got a lock on Zafina," she replied.

Ashley jumped out of the bed and Karone had them get changed while she went to get the ship ready for landing.

When they landed on a forest planet, they got of the ship cautiously and when Karone was about to enter the forest, Zhane grabbed her arm. "We better morph first," he insisted. Karone nodded and got her morpher ready.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

"GO GALACTIC!" Karone yelled.

Once they morphed, they went into the forest. "We have to make sure we stick together," Andros insisted.

"Right," they agreed.

Zafina watched the Rangers with an evil laugh. "So, they finally found me," she cackled. She then looked over at her leading guard. "Hendrix, make sure those Rangers are pinned down tight before I appear," she ordered. Her guard bowed before answering.

"I will obey, my queen," he acknowledged.

He then left with a bunch of machine soldiers.

As the Rangers journeyed through the forest, they sensed something. Andros then grabbed Ashley's arm. "Wait," he whispered. Just then, machine soldiers came out of nowhere. "LOOK OUT!" Andros yelled. He grabbed Ashley and pulled her from a charging machine. "Okay you guys, let's do it," he instructed. They nodded and started fighting the machine soldiers. However, as they fought, they became separated from each other. As Ashley tried to reach Andros, a soldier grabbed her.

"Let go of me, you freaks," she snapped.

Andros tried to get to her, but he was grabbed as well. Soon, they were all pinned down and Zafina appeared. "Well, look what I caught in my little web of a plan," she laughed.

"You'll never get away with this, Zafina," Andros snapped.

She had them de-morphed and walked over to Andros. She touched his face and dragged her finger down his cheek almost scraping him. Ashley turned her head when she saw how close she was to him. Andros closed his eyes and thought of being somewhere else. He felt Zafina's arms go around him and ignored her touch. "You can join me, Andros. Leave your pathetic little Yellow Ranger and join me. Together we can do incredible things," she whispered.

"No, I'll never join you," Andros argued.

"Then have your sister rejoin the side she truly belongs on, the evil side."

"My sister doesn't deserve to be on the evil side. She deserves to be with Zhane, the Pink Ranger, and the good side."

Karone's eyes widened as she watched her brother get tortured so seductively. Zafina's hand trailed down Andros's chest trailing across his abs. Her hands kept moving across his body feeling him, wanting him.Andros tried to fight it off, but her hands refused to leave him. He refused to give in, he was stronger than this and he knew it. "She doesn't deserve you like I do," she whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes tight trying to ignore her. Ashley had enough and threw her captives over her shoulder.

"LET'S ROCKET!" She screamed.

She morphed and ran over to free her husband from their enemy's grasp. She kicked Zafina away and as she went to free Karone and Zhane, Andros morphed.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros and Zhane yelled.

"GO GALACTIC!" Karone yelled.

Andros then glared at her. "You have gone too far, Zafina," he snapped.

"We shall see, Red Ranger, goodbye for now," she hissed.

She blew Andros a kiss before disappearing along with the rest of the machine soldiers and Hendrix. Andros pulled Ashley into his arms and sighed. Ashley hugged him tight and sighed in relief.

Zafina walked into her chambers and looked at the picture on her mantelpiece. She walked over and picked the picture up. "I'll complete the work you have started, my sister. This I promise you," she assured. She placed the picture back on her mantelpiece. The picture showed herself and Trakeena, her older sister.


	6. Their Last Night Together

Chapter 6: Their Last Night Together

A month had passed and Zafina kept sending monsters every other week. Andros and Ashley had been trying to have their private time together. Ashley wanted to kick Zafina into a whole new galaxy when she saw the way she was touching Andros. Andros was _her_ husband, not Zafina's husband.

One evening, Andros was working hard to find Zafina when Ashley came in. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Andros, come to bed," she insisted.

"I can't, I have to finish these read-outs from the main computer," he stated.

"You haven't spent anytime with this new bride since Zafina hasn't attacked in two weeks."

"Well, this new husband has to keep Zafina from getting Karone."

"Don't worry about Karone's safety. She's going to be just fine. Zhane's protecting her."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Ashley swatted his shoulder and pulled Andros out of the chair. "Come on, we need little bit of time for us before another attack," she stated. Andros sighed and looked at DECA.

"DECA, keep watch for any of Zafina's monsters," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA assured.

Zafina was sitting in her throne and watched as the young couple went into their quarters. She watched as they shared a kiss before he opened the door. Ashley walked in first then all she could see was her arms coming out from the room and dragging Andros in by his jacket. "The young so much in love married couple," she mumbled in a sarcastic tone. She then switched scenes to Zhane and Karone's bedroom to see the two of them fast asleep. "Not married, but yet still share the same bed," she observed. She then turned to Hendrix. "I am going to bed. Keep an eye on those rangers," she instructed. Hendrix bowed to her.

"As you wish, milady," he acknowledged.

Zafina went off to her room while Hendrix kept watch over the Power Rangers.

Ashley was awake with her head on Andros's chest. Andros was holding her hand and stroked her hair. "Andros," she whispered.

"Hmm," he answered.

"What do you think will happen to us?" She asked.

"Well, once Zafina is gone, we'll be able to move on with our lives. Finally get a nicer house than that dump we're living in now. Maybe we'll have a kid or two."

"Really?"

Andros looked down at her with a smile. "Really," he assured her. They shared a kiss before falling asleep.

Zafina came out of her room the next morning. "I have to get rid of that Yellow Ranger," she hissed.

"How will we do that, my queen?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," she hissed.

She sat down in her throne and then she remembered a conversation she had with Astronema/Karone one day.

(Flashback)

"Greetings, Astronema, what new evil have you brought on the Power Rangers?" Zafina asked. Astronema turned around and smiled at her friend.

"I have made the perfect plan, Zafina. I have created a monster. This monster will have me switch places with a ranger. I could capture the rest of the rangers, but then destroy the Red Ranger," Astronema explained.

"Excellent, which Power Ranger do you wish to disguise yourself as?"

Astronema looked at the screen to see Ashley. "How about the Yellow Ranger? She is the Red Ranger's great weakness," she replied.

"A wonderful idea," Zafina agreed.

(End Flashback)

"That's it," she whispered. Hendrix looked at his queen.

"What's it, my queen?" He asked.

"Capture the Yellow Ranger, Hendrix. Use your power of invisibility and capture her. Bring her to me. I will useher to get our princess back. I will have his sister back as Astronema in no time and he'll be my king."

"Yes, my queen."

"Hendrix, make sure she can't contact Andros in anyway. I am aware of their communicating devices. Remove her communicator and her morpher. Give her morpher to me and that necklace. Those will be returned to the Red Ranger."

"Your wish is my command, my queen."

"Good, wait for my command to attack."

"Yes, my queen."

Zafina laughed evilly as she looked at her crystal ball. "Now, Ashley, your beloved Andros will be with me soon enough," she laughed.


	7. Zafina's Big Mistake

Chapter 7: Zafina's Big Mistake

Andros and Ashley made their way towards the bridge when Hendrix appeared on the screen. "Power Rangers, I order you to appear on the planet Onyx in less than an hour," he ordered.

"You don't order us around, Hendrix. We'll be on Onyx whenever we please," Karone snapped.

"Watch your tongue child," he snapped.

He then cut the transmission. "DECA set a course to Onyx," Andros instructed. The ship turned around and went towards Onyx.

Once they arrived, they morphed and went down to the planet.

Hendrix stood there waiting for them on the outskirts of the town. "Welcome, Rangers," he greeted.

"Why did you call us here?" Zhane demanded.

"Watch and learn, children," he cackled.

He then disappeared. "Whoa! Where did he go?" Zhane asked.

"Ashley, keep your tracking system on…" Andros was interrupted.

Ashley yelled when Hendrix grabbed her from behind, making her go invisible. "ASHLEY!" He yelled. Hendrix then reappeared with Ashley in his arms. Ashley was struggling against him and when the rest of the rangers went to help her, machine monsters appeared around them.

"You're coming with me, Yellow Ranger," he laughed.

Then they disappeared before Andros could reach them. "ASHLEY!" He yelled. He watched as they went into a ship and a hologram of Zafina appeared in front of them.

"Now try to fight against my powers, Andros. You're beloved Yellow Ranger belongs to me," she laughed.

Then the hologram disappeared. Zhane had Alpha transport them back to the ship.

Ashley struggled as Hendrix had her de-morph and he removed her morpher. Once he had her tied down, he removed her necklace too. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled. Zafina nodded to Hendrix and took the morpher and necklace.

"Welcome, Ashley," she greeted.

"You won't get Andros by kidnapping me. He's too smart for that trick."

"On the contrary, while I have you here, Andros will obey my every word."

"What if he doesn't?"

Zafina then pointed her staff at Ashley's chest. "I'll destroy you and he'll receive your dead body," she threatened.

"Killing me won't prove anything. That will only make Andros fight harder to destroy you."

She then lifted Ashley's head up. "Oh you think so, huh? Just like how your Galaxy Ranger friends destroyed my sister?" She snapped. Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief, Trakeena was her sister. "That's right, Ashley. Trakeena is my older sister. Your friends destroyed the only family I had left," she hissed. She then stormed out of the room with Ashley's morpher and necklace in hand.

Andros was waiting for a message from Zafina when a black light hit the bridge. Karone walked over when the light disappeared and bent down. "What is it?" He asked. Karone picked up a box and placed it in front of Andros. Andros opened the box. He placed Ashley's morpher onto the controls, but then they saw him hold something with his eyes burning with fiery. In the palm of his hand was the necklace he gave Ashley two years ago. He closed his and held the necklace to him. "I will get Ashley back and there's nothing you can do to stop me now, Zafina," he snapped.


	8. Karone's Idea

Chapter 8: Karone's Idea

Karone was walking towards her and Zhane's room when she saw her brother on the bridge. She peeked into the door and was watching him watch a clip of when Andros and Ashley announced their engagement. She smiled as she watched the part when Carlos wrapped his arms around Andros and Ashley's shoulders. "I taught this guy all he knows," he bragged. She laughed and Andros turned to see her standing there.

"Karone, you should be sleeping," he stated.

"You should be sleeping too," she agreed.

Andros shook his head with a sigh. "I can't sleep without her there," he stated. Karone placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Andros," she assured.

"I hope so, Karone. I've lost you twice, mom, dad, and now I've lost Ashley," he stated.

"And you'll have her back in your arms in no time."

He looked at his sister with a quizzical look. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

Andros stood up from his chair and walked over to her. "Karone, what are you planning?" He asked.

"Andros, I have been thinking about what Zafina has said. She wants me back as Astronema," she reminded.

"Yes, we all know what she's after," he agreed.

"Well, how about I disguise myself and get Ashley back."

"Forget it."

Karone watched as he stood by the door while going past her. "Andros, this is our only chance," she insisted.

"Like it was our chance when that asteroid going to hit Earth. Forget it, Karone. I'm not willing to lose you to the Dark Side again," he objected.

"ANDROS!" Karone called.

Andros was already leaving towards his room. Zhane walked over to her. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"We have this one chance of getting Ashley back and he won't let me do it," she replied.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

Karone sat her fiancé down and looked at him. "I had offered to disguise myself as Astronema again and get onto the ship," she replied. Zhane stared at her. "Please say something," she begged.

"Karone, I could see why Andros objected to it. The last time you disguised yourself as Astronema, you were taken again and you had been turned to into Astronema again," he stated.

"I disguised myself when I rescued Kendrix's Quasar Saber."

"That was different, you weren't up against Dark Specter, Darkonda, or Ecliptor."

"I was against Trakeena."

"And thankfully she didn't kill you when she pushed you off that cliff."

"But I'm here."

Zhane reached over and grabbed her hand. "You're here now, but there is that one chance that will have us lose you again for a third time. Maybe the third time will have you be Astronema forever," he murmured. Karone placed a hand over his and sighed. Zhane reached over and lifted her chin up. "I love you more than anything and you know that. Please, let's use that as a last resort," he insisted. Karone nodded and sighed.

****

(Three Days Later)

"Let me be Astronema one last time," she insisted. Andros and Zhane looked up at her.

"Karone, we've been through this," Andros started.

"We have tried everything to get her back. We have to get her back. Let me be Astronema and we'll get her back," she persisted.

Karone then stood in front of them. "I have another thing to add to my plan. I could use you two as my prisoners. Zafina wouldn't suspect a thing," she assured. She then looked at Andros. "Andros, you should know me by now that I will stop at nothing until we try this plan out," she stated. Andros smiled and touched his sister's cheek.

"All right, one try and that's it. Because that's all we're going to be able to get," he stated.

Karone nodded. "What do we have to do?" Zhane asked. Karone walked over and picked up some cuffs.

"Put these on and get ready to get captured on Onyx. I'll get my suit," she replied.

Zhane and Andros looked at each other before slipping the cuffs on.

A few minutes later, Karone came out looking like Astronema. She was wearing the uniform she wore when she almost fooled Trakeena. "Let's hope this works," Andros stated. Karone nodded before having the ship turn around to Onyx.

Zafina sat in her throne when Hendrix walked over to her. "My queen, we have received a message," he informed. Zafina had the main screen appear and _Astronema_ stood there.

"Well, what happened to miss goody Karone?" She asked.

"I had been fooling them all along, my friend. I have with me the Red and Silver Rangers," Astronema replied.

Zafina stared at Astronema before a grin came upon her face. "Well, my friend, where are you heading?" she asked.

"We are on our way to Onyx. Meet us there, Zafina and your prize will be given," Astronema replied.

Andros winced when his sister pulled on the chains and he had to act like he was struggling. "You'll never get away with this, Astronema. After all this time, I thought I finally had my sister back," he snapped.

"QUIET! You shut your mouth, Red Ranger or I'll turn you evil myself," Astronema hissed.

She winked at her brother before turning back to the screen. "We'll be waiting for you," Astronema added.

"Very well, I'll have Hendrix and some machine monsters come down to greet you. We'll have the Red Ranger say goodbye to his precious Yellow Ranger before turning him to his rightful side. Your brother will be alive, Astronema," Zafina stated.

Astronema bowed and the screen went blank. They had to speak through their minds so Zafina would hear. "_Whoa! You have had practice_," Zhane commented. Karone looked over at Onyx.

"_What do you expect, Zhane? I have been Astronema since I was a little girl_," she reminded.

"_Right, can we get out of these things now_?" He asked.

"_No, we have to make sure to keep the illusion real_," Andros replied.

"_Andros is right, Zhane, we have to keep in our disguises. Zafina has this magic crystal ball and she might have been watching us for days."_

"Would she know that we were lying?"

"If I know Zafina, she only looks into that thing when she wants to see what I'm up to with you."

Then the ship landed on Onyx. "_Okay you guys, it's show time_," she informed. She then led them off the Megaship.


	9. The Working Plan

Chapter 9: The Working Plan

Once they got off the ship, Hendrix and machine monsters appeared. Then a hologram of Zafina appeared. "You better give Astronema the proper respect she deserves," she ordered.

"Of course, my queen," he assured.

Then the hologram disappeared. Hendrix walked over and went down on one knee in front of her. "I am at your service, Astronema, Princess of Evil," he stated. Karone took her staff and raised him from the ground.

"Take these prisoners once we get on the ship and put them with the Yellow Ranger," she ordered.

"Of course, my lady," he acknowledged.

Karone mentally nodded to her brother and fiancé before Zafina transported them onto the ship.

Karone bowed to Zafina once they entered the throne room. Zafina stood up from her chair and walked over to Karone. "Rise my friend," she insisted. Astronema stood up and grinned at her. Zafina smiled and embraced her _friend_. "All this time you were tricking the Power Rangers, I like it," she stated.

"It was a perfect plan," Astronema agreed.

"You are a greet actress, Astronema. You fooled me when I was fighting with you on Earth."

"It looks like I fooled you as easily as I fooled them."

Zafina then walked over to Andros. Astronema looked over at Andros and pulled him closer. "Your prize," she stated. Andros closed his eyes as Zafina ran her hands down his chest and stopped at the top of his pants.

"You are mine, now," Zafina whispered.

Andros shot her a dirty look. "I will never be yours. You may cast any spell on me to have me do anything you want me to, but my heart will always belong to Ashley," he argued.

"We'll see about that," Zafina stated.

Astronema placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's have him be with his beloved Ashley one last night," she insisted.

"Of course, Hendrix, take them to their cells. Let the Red Ranger say goodbye to his beloved Yellow Ranger. Oh and remove their morphers and communicators," Zafina ordered.

"As you command, my lady," he stated.

He then them away.

Ashley had her head lowered and didn't look up, she thought it was Zafina again. "Hello, Ashley," a familiar voice stated. Ashley looked up and saw Andros standing there.

"Andros!" She gasped.

Andros hurried over and saw the cuffs. "Hold still," he whispered. He held his hand up and flicked the cuffs open. Ashley sighed in relief and hugged him tight.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Karone is Astronema again," he stated. He then held his hand up so he could finish. "However, it's for a limited time. It's only a matter of time before they figure out that Karone is lying about being Astronema," he explained.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

Andros lifted her arm up to find a huge gash. "Where did you get this?" He asked. Ashley didn't answer. Andros had her turn around and found the back of her shirt ripped. "Ashley, what happened?" He asked. Ashley looked at him with pain filled eyes.

****

(Flashback)

__

"You better tell me how to get Andros before I destroy you," Zafina snapped. Ashley stood there staring at her while hanging by chains.

"I won't tell you anything," Ashley spat.

"Fine, Hendrix."

Hendrix turned Ashley around and Zafina raised a whip. "Now you'll regret everything," she snapped. Ashley winced when she felt the whip hit her back, but she refused to scream. She refused to go down to her level.

(End Flashback)

"Ashley," he whispered. He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "I'll make sure she'll never do this to you again," he assured.

The next day, Andros and Ashley were dragged into the throne room with Zhane right beside them. They saw that Zafina was the only one there. Karone was going to get their morphers back and appear in front of them in her real uniform.

Karone entered the room where the morphers were placed. She looked into her hand to find Ashley's morpher, since it was on the Megaship. She had Alpha transport it to her bedroom the night before. She carefully walked over to the table where the morphers were placed. She walked over to a panel and typed in the code. Karone picked up Zhane and Andros's morphers and nodded. "I knew it was too good to be true," Hendrix snapped. Karone spun around only to have Hendrix rip her wig off her head.

"I hate it when that happens," she groaned.

"Hand over the morphers," he ordered.

Karone grinned evilly before getting into fighting stance. "GO GALACTIC!" She yelled. She morphed and fought Hendrix while keeping the morphers in her hands.

Ashley watched as Zafina walked over to Andros. "You're mine," she hissed. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Karone came jumping in front of her fiancé and family.

"No! To think I fell or that trick. My sister was smarter than this," she hissed.

"What?" Andros asked.

"That's right, my older sister was Trakeena."

Ashley groaned as Andros picked her up. "We'll be leaving now," Andros stated. Karone waved before Alpha transported them to the ship.

Andros walked into the Medical bay and placed his wife onto the examination table. He ran a scanner over her back and sighed in relief. "There isn't any permanent damage done to your back and your arm. You should heal nicely," he informed. Ashley winced as he wrapped her arm and back up. "Now, all you need is rest," he murmured. He placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

****

(Next Time on _The Power of Love_)

__

Hendrix stared at his queen. "My lady, you could have stopped them from leaving," he stated.

"Yes, but now we know their weaknesses," she stated.

"What about the Yellow Ranger?" He asked.

"She's vulnerable right now. She has been injured."

"What do you plan to do, my queen?"

"This."

She looked over to the side and walked over to her crystal ball. She walked over and waved her hand over it. "Show me my true ally," she ordered. A back was shown. "Hello, my dear friend. It has been a long time," she greeted. The person turned around to reveal Vypra.

"Zafina, hello, my friend. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Help me bring Astronema back to our side," Zafina replied.

"It will be my pleasure. Queen Bansheera will be pleased to have more allies on our side."

"Mama," a voice whimpered.

Vypra then stared back at the woman. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Call on a monster and cast a spell over the Pink and Red Rangers. They'll destroy their loved ones and Andros will be mine," Zafina replied.

"What about us?" Vypra demanded.

"You'll have Mariner Bay destroyed along with the Lightspeed Rangers."


	10. The Evil Witchs' Plan

Chapter 10: The Evil Witchs' Plan

Hendrix stared at his queen. "My lady, you could have stopped them from leaving," he stated.

"Yes, but now we know their weaknesses," she stated.

"What about the Yellow Ranger?" He asked.

"She's vulnerable right now. She has been injured."

"What do you plan to do, my queen?"

"This."

She looked over to the side and walked over to her crystal ball. She walked over and waved her hand over it. "Show me my true ally," she ordered. A back was shown. "Hello, my dear friend. It has been a long time," she greeted. The person turned around to reveal Vypra.

"Zafina, hello, my friend. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Help me bring Astronema back to our side," Zafina replied.

"It will be my pleasure. Queen Bansheera will be pleased to have more allies on our side."

"Mama," a voice whimpered.

Vypra then stared back at the woman. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Call on a monster and cast a spell over the Pink and Red Rangers. They'll destroy their loved ones and Andros will be mine," Zafina replied.

"What about us?" Vypra demanded.

"You'll have Mariner Bay destroyed along with the Lightspeed Rangers."

Vypra then appeared in front of her. "Vypra, my dear friend," she greeted. She embraced her friend with a smile.

"Zafina, it is wonderful to be in your home. What is your plan?" Vypra asked.

"Sit down and we'll talk about it over dinner," she replied.

Hendrix pulled the chair out for Zafina and she had him pull the chair out for Vypra. "So, how are we going to get rid of the Yellow, Silver, and Lightspeed Rangers?" She asked.

"It is very simple. We'll use Andros and Karone against them," Zafina replied.

"Karone, that name seems to ring a bell," Vypra commented.

"That's because she used to be the Queen of Evil."

"Astronema."

"Yes, she was Astronema."

"So, you're going to get her to become Astronema again."

"Yes, with the monster we'll create will cast a spell over Andros and Karone. Making them evil."

"Well, I can see why you'd want them evil, but what about the other rangers?"

"They will be destroyed. I'll have Andros and Karone destroy Ashley and Zhane."

"This is a wonderful plan. Having you three on our side we'll be able to destroy Mariner Bay and the Lightspeed Rangers."

The two witches laughed.

**_(Next Time on __The Power of Love_) **

_Ashley was sitting at the controls when Zafina appeared. "Power Rangers, come to Onyx immediately," she ordered. _

When they arrived, they saw Vypra standing next to Hendrix. "Vypra!" Karone gasped. Then a monster appeared next to Vypra.

"Evil Doer, turn these them against the people they love," Vypra ordered.

"As you wish, my lady," Evil Doer acknowledged.

Andros and Karone cried out in pain. "Andros!" Ashley gasped.

"Karone!" Zhane gasped.

Andros and Karone stood up. Their eyes turning red and purple for a second. "I am Astronema," Karone snapped.

"Yes, I'm Andros, but I have a new mission. To destroy you," Andros snapped.

Andros and Karone then charged at them. "ANDROS DON'T!" Ashley screamed.

"KARONE, STOP!" Zhane yelled.

Zafina and Vypra were laughing.


	11. Lovers against Lovers

Chapter 11: Lovers against Lovers

Andros had Ashley sit down and ran a scanner over her back. "Your back has healed nicely. Not a single scar," he informed.

"What about my arm? That one was pretty deep," she stated.

Andros scanned her arm and shook her head. "No scars," he assure her. Ashley got off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Andros smiled at her and kissed her.

"Guys, get a room," Zhane groaned.

Ashley pulled away with a laugh. Andros smiled and then Ashley let him go. Then she went to the bridge to scan for Zafina. Andros shrugged at his best friend before going to work as well.

Zafina and Vypra were watching the Power Rangers with sneers. "Let's create this monster. The faster we create this monster, the happier I'll be," Zafina stated. Vypra nodded and both witches grabbed onto Zafina's staff. "Power of my sister, aid us now. Help us as we destroy the Lightspeed, Yellow, and Silver Rangers, but make the Pink Ranger Astronema once again. Make the Red Ranger evil by his sister's side. Help us create a monster to put them under our spell. I call on the powers of Trakeena, my beloved sister. Aid us, Trakeena," Zafina chanted. Then black light came from the staff. The witches watched as a monster that looked like a dragon stood before them.

"I am here to serve you, my ladies," he vowed.

Zafina grinned evilly and looked at her friend. Vypra nodded and knew that it was time to destroy the Power Rangers.

Ashley was working at the controls when Zafina appeared on the screen. "Power Rangers, come to Onyx immediately," she ordered. Then the screen went blank. Ashley looked at her husband and Andros nodded.

"DECA, set a course for Onyx," he ordered.

The ship turned around and went back to Onyx.

When they arrived at Onyx, Andros looked at Ashley. "We have to be careful, this could be a trap," he insisted. Ashley nodded before getting ready to go down the ramp.

As they walked towards the ramp, they got ready to morph. "READY!" Andros yelled.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

"GO GALACTIC!" Karone yelled.

They morphed and ran down the ramp.

When they got to the bottom, they saw Zafina, but they also saw Vypra standing next to Hendrix. "Vypra!" Karone gasped. Then they saw a monster appear next to Vypra.

"Evil Doer, turn the Red and Pink Rangers against the ones they love," she instructed.

"Yes, my lady," Evil Doer acknowledged.

Ashley and Zhane were trying to protect Andros and Karone, but then robot monster surrounded them. They pinned them down and they watched in horror as black light came from the lizard's eyes and at Andros and Karone. They yelled in pain and fell to the ground. They de-morphed and they held their heads. "Andros!" Ashley gasped.

"Karone!" Zhane gasped.

Andros and Karone stood up. Their eyes turning red and purple for a second. "I am Astronema," Karone snapped.

"Yes, I'm Andros, but I have a new mission. To destroy you," Andros snapped.

Andros and Karone then charged at them. "ANDROS DON'T!" Ashley screamed.

"KARONE, STOP!" Zhane yelled.

Then they started fighting them. Zafina and Vypra looked at each other while laughing at the scene before them. Ashley grabbed Andros's fist. "Andros, it's me. It's Ashley, I'm your wife," she insisted. Andros pushed her to the ground and glared at her.

"I married filth," he snapped.

"Andros, we have known each other for years. Please remember," she insisted.

"I am with Zafina."

He finally knocked her to the ground to the point she couldn't get up. Tears welled up in Ashley's eyes as she watched Andros stand next to Zafina.

Zhane was blocking Karone's attacks. "Karone, you have to listen to me. I'm Zhane, your fiancé. Don't you remember the day I proposed to you?" He demanded. Karone kicked Zhane in the chest and it sent him to the ground. She then removed her engagement ring and threw it in front of him.

"I'll never marry someone like you," she hissed.

Then she walked over to stand by Andros. "Next stop, Mariner Bay," Vypra laughed. Then they disappeared.

"NO!" Ashley screamed.

She started crying and Zhane picked the engagement ring up. He sighed sadly and put the ring into the pocket inside his jacket before walking over to Ashley. He picked the injured girl up and carried her back to the Megaship.

Alpha was waiting for them and Zhane placed Ashley on the medical bed. "DECA, take us to Earth. We have to help the Lightspeed Rangers," he instructed.

On Zafina's ship, Zafina and Vypra were celebrating their victor when Andros and Karone entered the room. Karone was wearing her old Astronema uniform and her staff was in hand again. She wore the same wig.

Andros was wearing black boots, black pants, a red shirt, a black jacket, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Zafina smiled as Andros grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "To think I made a terrible mistake. I married the wrong girl," he stated. Zafina smiled and kissed him. Astronema grinned at her brother before walking over to Vypra.

"So, what is in it for us when we destroy Mariner Bay and the Lightspeed Rangers?" She asked.

Vypra was walking around the table with an evil grin. "I'm sure Queen Bansheera will think of something for helping us defeat those miserable rangers," she replied. Zafina grabbed Andros's hand and led him to the table. Then they all enjoyed their soon-to-be victory against the Power Rangers.

After Alpha checked the young girl over, Ashley was lying in her bed looking at a photograph of her and Andros. Tears were falling from her eyes and onto her pillow. Zhane entered the room and sighed. "Ashley," he murmured. Ashley sat up and looked at him. "I'm truly sorry about Andros," he mourned. Ashley wiped her tears away and sighed.

"I'm sorry about Karone," she murmured.

Zhane sat next to her and wrapped an arm around his friend. "I should be used to her being Astronema. However, it is still hard," he commented.

"Of course it's hard. You love her," she reminded.

Zhane nodded and then he tried to sooth her sob as she cried herself to sleep against him.

****

(Next Time on the _Power of Love_)

__

"Captain Mitchell, there's a spaceship landing on the outskirts of the town," Ms. Fairweather informed. Captain Mitchell looked at the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Go and see what these people want," he instructed.

The Lightspeed Rangers were fighting Andros and Astronema. Carter took out his blaster and was about to shoot Andros when Ashley stopped him. "DON'T SHOOT!" She screamed. When Andros and Astronema disappeared, they looked at Zhane and Ashley.

"Who are you?" Joel asked.

Ashley and Zhane powered down. "I am Ashley and this is Zhane. We are the Space Rangers," Ashley replied.

"Why did you stop us?" Carter asked.

"I couldn't let you destroy my husband," Ashley replied.

"Or my fiancé," Zhane replied.


	12. Teaming Up

Chapter 12: Teaming Up

Zafina grinned evilly as they came up to Earth. "My love, look," she called. Andros stood behind her and grinned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled evilly.

"The world will be ours," he laughed.

"Yes, ours," she agreed.

At the Aqua-Base, Ms Fairweather was at the computers when she saw a ship land on the outskirts of town. "Captain Mitchell," she called. Captain Mitchell came up behind her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We have a spaceship landing outside of town," she replied.

"Call the rangers," he instructed.

The alarms went off and in came the Lightspeed Rangers. "We have a space ship landing on the outside of town. I'm ordering you to go and check it out," he instructed. They saluted and went to the truck.

Andros and Astronema were standing out on a hill. Astronema had her staff in hand and Andros got ready to morph when the rangers came. "Who are you and what do you want with Mariner Bay?" Carter demanded.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros yelled.

He morphed and got into a fighting stance. "I am Astronema. This is my brother, Andros. We are helping Vypra to bring back the true leader for the Earth," Astronema replied.

"Get out of Mariner Bay," Carter ordered.

"We like Mariner Bay. I think we'll stay," Andros laughed.

"Okay guys, ready?" Carter asked.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

"GREEN!"

"YELLOW!"

"PINK!"

Andros and Astronema nodded at each other before fighting the Lightspeed Rangers.

Ashley was sleeping when Zhane came up on Earth. His eyes widened in disbelief. He saw his fiancé and his best friend fighting their allies. He ran to Ashley's room and woke her up. "Ashley, we're there," he informed. Ashley jumped up and ran to the bridge.

Carter fell back to the ground and watched as Andros ran over to his injured sister. "I'm fine, brother," she assured. Carter decided to take this chance and pulled out his blaster.

"DON'T SHOOT" Ashley screamed.

She ran over and grabbed Carter's arm. "Don't do it," she insisted. Andros and Astronema then disappeared. The rest of the rangers looked at Ashley and Zhane.

"Who are you?" Joel asked.

Ashley and Zhane looked at each other before powering down. "I'm Ashley and this is Zhane. We are the Space Rangers," she replied.

"Why did you stop us?" Carter asked.

"I couldn't let you destroy my husband," Ashley replied.

"Or my fiancé," Zhane replied.

The Lightspeed Rangers looked at each other in disbelief before Ashley collapsed. Zhane caught her and looked at them. Dana ran over and kneeled down beside the girl. "What happened to the two of you?" She asked.

"The evil witch, Zafina, turned Andros and Karone against us. It's a long story. Wherever you Command Center is please take us there. My friend needs some rest. She's had it hard," Zhane insisted.

They nodded and took them to their jeep.

When they came back to the Aqua-Base, Zhane looked around in amazement before taking Ashley to the infirmary.

As Ashley was being checked over, Zhane was wearing a pass and he was looking at his friend. "Ashley, I'm so sorry," he apologized. Ashley looked at him quizzically.

"What are you so sorry about?" She asked.

"I'm sorry that Zafina had hurt you," he replied.

Ashley held her friend's hand with a smile. "Zhane, I know we'll get Andros and Karone back," she assured. Ms. Fairweather then finished checking Ashley over.

"You have a bump on the head. You should take it easy," she insisted.

Ashley sat up and then the Lightspeed Rangers came in with Captain Mitchell. "I'm Captain Mitchell, I saw that you stopped Carter from destroying the sorceress, Astronema, and her brother, Andros," he commented.

"Yes, Captain Mitchell. Andros is my husband and Astronema is my sister-in-law," Ashley stated.

"Why would you marry such an evil man?" Dana asked.

Ashley looked at her wedding ring with tears in her eyes. "He wasn't evil before. He was a good man, he helped us save the world and his sister. It was after the wedding, an evil witch attacked me and Karone in Angel Grove. Andros and Zhane rescued us. With Karone's memories of being Astronema, she told us what her plan was. She wants Earth, Miranoi, and KO-35. She wants to rule these planets with my husband by her side. We got our morphers back and went out to search for Zafina. We were on Onyx and we were attacked by Hendrix. He captured me and took me to the ship. Andros, Karone, and Zhane took a huge risk of getting me back. Then a few weeks later, Zafina had us come back to Onyx where we saw she teamed up with your enemy, Vypra. They had a monster ready and the monster cast a spell over Andros and Karone," Ashley started. Zhane decided to finish it since Ashley started crying.

"We tried our best to get Andros and Karone back, but not Karone believes she's Astronema again and Andros has become evil for the first time. That's why we stopped you from destroying them. They are still good people," he finished.

Captain Mitchell looked over at the Lightspeed Rangers after listening to their story. "What should we do, Captain?" Carter asked.

"We don't kill Andros and Karone," he replied.

He then looked over at the young people before walking away.

That night, Dana walked by the infirmary to see Zhane sitting by Ashley's bed. Ashley was sleeping, but she had tears on her face. "How is she doing?" She asked. Zhane stood up and sighed.

"Ms. Fairweather said that she'll be just fine with some rest," Zhane replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Karone and Andros," she mourned.

"Yeah, thanks. It's hit Ashley hard though. She has known Andros for a long time. When I knew Andros, he wasn't as lighthearted, but when Ashley came, she just melted all of the ice around his heart."

"How long have you known Andros?"

"I have known Andros for a very long time since we started training to become Power Rangers. Andros smiled when it was appropriate, other than that, he was just serious."

"Why?"

"Well, when he and Karone were seven and six, they were playing in the park. You see, we're telekinesis, well Andros and Karone were playing ball with their telekinetic abilities. Karone had pushed the ball to hard and it flew past Andros's head. Andros chased after the ball, but then it happened. Darkonda came out of nowhere and grabbed Karone. Andros never stopped searching for his sister for ten years. Only to find out that his sister was his enemy. She became good for a little while, but then she was captured again. When she attacked earth, Andros tried to stop her. He killed Astronema, but he saved Karone."

"Wow."

Dana was listening to his story in disbelief. "So, how did he and Ashley meet?" She asked.

"Ashley and her friends were Turbo Rangers at the time. An evil witch known as Divatox took their powers. They went into space to save Zordon. They stumbled onto a ship and then Andros came," Zhane replied.

"What about you?"

"I was in what you would say a coma for awhile."

"Why?"

"On our last fight on KO-35, I sacrificed myself to save my friend."

Dana nodded, but then she jumped when there was a knock on the door. "I was just coming to see if Ashley was okay," Carter informed.

"Everything's fine," she assured.

Zhane grinned at the scene before him. "I'll see you tomorrow," Carter stated.

"Yeah," she agreed.

She then looked at Zhane who was just grinning. "I should go to bed. It's not a bad idea for you either," she insisted. Zhane nodded and looked over at Ashley before going to bed.


	13. Capturing Them

Chapter 13: Capturing Them

Ashley was walking around the Aqua-Base when Dana came up to her. "Ashley, we would like to see you at the main room," she informed.

"Okay," Ashley sighed.

Then they went towards the main room.

When they came in, they saw Zhane standing there. "What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Well, we've done a lot of thinking and we have come to a very important decision," Kelsey started.

"And that important decision is," Dana stated.

"We'd like to make you both apart of the Lightspeed Rescue team," Carter finished.

Zhane and Ashley looked at each other in disbelief. Carter and Dana held up Lightspeed Rescue jackets with smiles on their faces. "That is if you want to be on our team," Ms. Fairweather stated.

"We'd love to," Ashley assured.

Then they placed the jackets over their shoulders. "There you are, perfect fit," Dana commented.

"Welcome to the team," Kelsey greeted.

Everyone clapped for the new team members on Lightspeed Rescue. Just then, the alarms went off. Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather went to the computers to find Andros and Astronema attacking the city. "We're on our way," Carter assured him.

"Remember, don't destroy them. Capture them and bring them back here so Ms. Fairweather can try and figure out how to break the spell," Captain Mitchell reminded.

"Yes, sir," Carter acknowledged.

Then they ran to the jeep.

When they arrived at the city, Andros and Astronema stood there glaring at them. "Look who's here, my brother, your pretty little wife and my handsome ex-fiancé," she laughed. Andros grinned evilly as they got out of the jeep.

"I never realized that you enjoyed fighting with other pathetic rangers, Ashley," he taunted.

"Andros, you know that I'm you wife. Zafina has you under a spell. Let us help you and we can break her spell."

"Zafina is my love. She will soon rule this world along with Miranoi and KO-35."

"Andros, you know you don't want this to happen. Search your heart Andros."

"I don't think so. LET'S ROCKET!"

Andros morphed and got into a fighting stance. "Ready guys?" Carter asked.

"Ready," they replied.  
"LET'S ROCKET!" Ashley and Zhane yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The Lightspeed Rangers yelled.

They morphed and started fighting mutants along with Vypra's batlings. "This can't be happening," Ashley murmured as she circled Andros.

"It is happening, my dear," Andros insisted.

"No," she whispered.

Andros threw the first punch only to have Ashley duck and do a sweep kick. She watched as Zhane fought Astronema before trying to capture Andros. "CARTER!" Ashley called. Carter finished fighting off the batlings and mutants that surrounded him and went to help Ashley. "We have to knock him unconscious somehow," she stated. Andros kicked her away and stood up.

"You'll never catch me," he laughed.

Just then, Kelsey hit Andros on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. "Bingo," Kelsey laughed. Carter put Andros in the jeep before helping Zhane with Astronema. Zhane had a hold of her and finally knocked her unconscious. He carried her into the jeep and then Zafina and Vypra appeared.

"You'll all pay for capturing the future king and princess of the universe," Zafina hissed.

Then they disappeared again. "Let's hurry up and get back to the Aqua-Base, I know for sure that Vypra will try an attempt to capture them," Carter informed. Ashley and Zhane nodded before getting into the jeep. She held him close with tears in her eyes.

"Andros, please come back to me," she whispered.

Then they got back to the Aqua-Base. Ms. Fairweather led them towards an empty room with two beds. Carter placed Andros on one bed and Zhane placed Astronema on the other bed. They strapped them down and Ashley sat next to Andros. Tears fell down her face as she touched his face. "I love you, Andros, please come back to me," she whispered. She placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving to go see how Ms. Fairweather was doing with the tests.

**Author's Note: After saving Andros and Karone, what do you think, should I keep them on Lightspeed or not. Just tell me. Review please.**


	14. Together Again, but Evil is Watching

Chapter 14: Together Again, but Evil is Watching

Ashley was sitting next to Andros's bed with her hands clasped in her lap. Zhane came in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, did Ms. F figure something out yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet. As long as he sleeps we're okay. If he wakes up, then we're in trouble," she replied.

"Hey," he murmured.

Ashley looked at him. "He's going to be okay. We'll find away to break this spell and he and Karone will be with us again," he assured her. Ashley nodded before getting up. Just as she was about to leave, Ms. Fairweather entered the room.

"I figured out how to defeat the spell," she informed.

"That's great, how?" Ashley asked.

"You have to destroy the monster that put the spell on them."

Ashley sat down again. "How can we destroy Evil Doer without getting zapped ourselves?" Zhane asked.

"I'm trying to figure that part out," she replied.

"He won't put the spell on us," Ashley murmured.

"How do you know?" Zhane asked.

"Because Evil Doer was only programmed to put the spell on Karone and Andros," Ashley replied.

"Why would they only program the monster for one spell?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"Because she was only after Andros and Karone," Zhane replied.

"Exactly," Ashley agreed.

Just then, the alarms went off and they ran towards the bridge.

"Evil Doer is attacking the city," Captain Mitchell informed. Ashley watched as the monster attacked the town.

"We better get going," Carter informed.

They nodded and ran towards the jeep.

When they arrived at the city, Evil Doer was shooting red beams at the buildings. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chad yelled. Evil Doer turned around to look at them.

"Hello, Power Rangers, let me give you a gift from Queen Zafina and Lady Vypra," Evil Doer laughed.

They fell back when they were hit with his beams. "Ashley, are you okay?" Zhane asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied.

Zhane stood her up and they knew that it was time to defeat this monster. "Carter, let Ashley and me handle this," he insisted. Then batlings and mutants appeared.

"Right, we'll take care of these guys," Carter acknowledged.

Then he and the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers ran to fight the mutants and batlings. "All right, are you ready, Ash?" He asked.

"You bet on it," she replied.

Zhane nodded before grabbing her arms. "Let's go for a spin," he suggested.

"You've said it," she agreed.

Zhane then spun her around and then he let her hands go, making her hit Evil Doer. "You're going to pay for that, Yellow Ranger," Evil Doer snapped. Ashley did a sweep kick knocking Evil Doer to the ground. Ashley screamed when the monster pinned her down with his foot.

"ANDROS! HELP ME!" Ashley screamed.

Andros's eyes snapped open and he began struggling against his binds. Ms. Fairweather came running in. "Ashley," he whispered.

Ashley cried out in pain when she felt pain go through her back. Zhane then knocked the monster away from Ashley before destroying him with the blaster. "Ashley, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

She got up and saw that the monster was destroyed. Carter and the rest of the Rangers joined them. "We should get back to the base," Carter insisted. They nodded before getting in the jeep.

They walked onto the bridge and the Captain greeted them. "Wonderful work, all of you," he complimented.

"Thank you," the told him in unison.

Ms. Fairweather then entered the room. "Ashley, Zhane, I have a surprise for you," she announced. Ashley gasped when Andros stood there with a grin.

He was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and he was wearing the Lightspeed Rescue jacket, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

"Andros!" She gasped. She ran over and jumped into his arms. Andros spun her around once with a smile on his face. Karone smiled and ran to Zhane. Zhane held her close with a sigh. Everyone clapped at the reunions in front of them. Zhane let Karone go and went down on one knee.

"Karone, I may have asked you once before, but you threw the ring back at my face. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Andros smiled at his friend and sister before looking at Ashley. "Welcome home, Andros," she greeted.

"It's great to be home, Ash," he assured her.

Then he kissed her.

Zafina wanted to scream, but she just slammed her staff to the floor. "NO!" She roared. Diabolico walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Lady Zafina, we will soon have revenge on the Power Rangers for taking your love away from you," he assured her.

"We better, Diabolico. I will not let the Power Rangers get away with this," she snapped.


	15. The Titanium Ranger

Chapter 15: The Titanium Ranger

Andros and Ashley were walking down towards the lab to see the testing of the Titanium Morpher. Andros wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. Ashley sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder with a smile. "It feels good to be on the good side again," he stated.

"It feels good to have you back," Ashley assured him.

Then they entered the room to find Carter standing in the other room with the morpher on his wrist. "Are you ready?" Ms. Fairweather asked. Carter nodded then the testing began. Ashley's eyes widened when she saw the Red Galaxy Ranger was in pain from the morpher. He fell to the floor and the morpher was off. "Carter, are you okay?" Ms. Fairweather asked worriedly. The rest of the Rangers helped Carter stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Carter replied.

Ashley looked at Andros, Zhane, and Karone once they had Carter lie down.

Ashley and Dana were walking down the hall together with Dana holding a cake with candles on it. Ashley's curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask. "What's with the cake?" She asked.

"It's my brother's birthday today," Dana replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother," she commented.

"Well, I did have a brother. He was killed in a car crash years ago."

"Oh, Dana I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Dad and I always celebrate his birthday the same way every year."

Ashley watched as Dana walked to the captain's office while she went off to bed.

The next day, Andros was sitting on the bed watching his wife pace back and forth in their bedroom. "Ashley, you're making a hole in the floor," he stated.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of miss Cassie and the other," she stated.

Andros had Ashley sit down and he held onto her hands. "I miss them too. But remember, we didn't want them to get mixed up in this," he reminded.

"I know," she sighed.

Andros placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up. "Come on, let's go into the galley," he stated. Just then, the alarms went off and they ran towards the bridge.

They arrived at the bridge, Carter and the rest of the Rangers informed them that Vypra and Zafina were attacking the city.

When they came, they quickly got ready to morph. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The Lightspeed Ranges yelled.

"LET'S ROCKET!" The Space Rangers yelled.

"GO GALACTIC!" Karone yelled.

They morphed and they came to the warehouse Vypra and Zafina destroyed. "Next target," she pondered. Just then, an explosion occurred and the Power Rangers stood there.

"There won't be a next target this time, Vypra. Get out of here," Carter ordered.

"Only a matter of time before Mariner Bay falls to Diabolico and Zafina," Vypra snapped.

"Oh I know when that will be, never," Joel snapped.

Zafina grinned at Andros. "Well, look what we have here, Vypra. We have the Red Space Ranger and Pink Galaxy Ranger," she laughed. Vypra laughed along with her friend before fighting them. Zafina charged at Andros and started fighting him.

"SPIRAL SABER!" Andros yelled.

"STAR SLINGER!" Ashley yelled.

She shot her Star Slinger at the batlings and mutants before going to help Andros. "I'm not going to tell you again. Get out of Mariner Bay," Carter snapped.

"Yeah, forever," Kelsey agreed.

"Wild horses couldn't drag us away. This is the moment I've been waiting for. The moment when you meet your match," Vypra snapped.

Then a portal formed on the ceiling then the Titanium Ranger appeared. "It can't be, no one had access to the morpher," Carter commented.

"Who are you?" Dana ordered.

"I'm your worse nightmare," The Titanium Ranger replied.

Then the Titanium Ranger started fighting them. He kicked Andros in the stomach kicking him in the stomach and had him hit a wall. Andros tried to get up, but he was in pain. "ASHLEY!" Andros yelled. Ashley was lying on her side when he ran to her. They helped each other onto the roof.

"RESCUE BIRD!" Carter yelled.

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" Andros yelled.

"STAR SLINGER!" Ashley yelled.

"SUPER SILVERIZER!" Zhane yelled.

They shot at the Titanium Ranger only to have the blasts shot back.

When they got back to the base, Andros had Ashley sit down and he checked her side. Ashley winced when he touched the bruise. "Its just a bruise, it'll heal," he assured. Ashley got down and she had Andros turn around and she looked at his back. She found bruises from the wall he hit.

"You're the same," she informed.

"Man, that Titanium Ranger knows where to pack a punch," Zhane commented.

"Yeah, now I really know what it was like when I was kicking your butts," Karone agreed.

Ashley smiled before going to the meeting room. They came in on the Rangers yelling about the Titanium Ranger. When Captain Mitchell came, they all sat down. "No matter who it was, the fact remains that Diabolico has the Titanium Morpher and we've got to get it back fast," he insisted. He looked at Ms. Fairweather along the rest of the Power Rangers.

"It won't be easy," she stated.

Then they all went to town and they noticed that it was very, very quiet. "Andros, something just isn't right," she commented. Andros nodded, then their morphers went off. The Titanium Ranger was downtown. They ran to get rid of the Titanium Ranger once and for all.

"Who are you?" Carter demanded.

"It doesn't matter anymore," he replied.

"Man we don't want to have to hurt you," Joel insisted.

"Hurt me? Your pathetic powers are no match for my Titanium Powers," he laughed.

"Let's go guys," Carter instructed.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

They morphed and went to fight the Titanium Ranger. The Titanium Ranger used his blaster and had them knocked to the ground. Ms. Fairweather gave them the V-Lancers. "Now this is awesome," Ashley commented. They agreed before fighting the Titanium Ranger off.

"V-Lancers Blaster Mode," Carter instructed.

They had the Titanium Ranger fall to the ground and then they saw his face. His mask was up. "Stand down before this escalates. We don't want to destroy you," Carter told him. The mask came down and he tried to get closer with his blaster up. "Full power, lock on," Carter instructed.

"DON'T FIRE!" They heard Captain Mitchell yell.

"What? Please repeat sir," Carter insisted.

"Hold your fire," Captain Mitchell repeated.

"What is he talking about?" Chad asked.

"But sir, this is our chance to finish him," Kelsey insisted.

"Don't shoot," he insisted.

"Okay, V-Lancers..." Carter started.

"Please," Captain Mitchell murmured.

"Power down," Carter instructed.

Then they went back to the jeep all confused why he told them to stop.

When they came in, they were all angry with Captain Mitchell, "Retreat? Sir, we had him," Carter snapped.

"He would have destroyed us without thinking twice," Joel commented.

"Now he knows we have the V-Lancers," Chad pointed out.

"That was our chance, maybe our only chance," Kelsey snapped.

He was quiet. "Why sir, why did you stop us?" Carter asked. The captain then turned to look at them.

"Because, he's my son," he replied.

They all stood there in disbelief. He had a son and it was their enemy.

To Be Continued...


	16. Always Together

Chapter 16: Always Together

After Captain Mitchell explained about what really happened, they promised not to fight Ryan. Andros followed his wife to their room and she sat down in disbelief. "Wow, the Titanium Ranger is Dana's brother," she stated.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Dana though," he agreed.

He sat next to her and Ashley wrapped her arms around him. "I guess the feeling Dana is having right now were the feelings you had when Karone was Astronema," she murmured. Andros placed a hand over hers and sighed.

"Yeah, and we were young too when Karone was taken from me," he agreed.

Ashley kissed the side of his head and stroked his hair. "Captain Mitchell had no other choice but to give up his only son. It was either that or he'd die during that fall," he mumbled.

"Yeah he would be. Now, we just have to get him onto our side. That Titanium morpher is powerful and we have to have that power on our side," she insisted.

"There's a problem though, Ash. He's on Zafina's side, it might be just as hard as it was for us to get Karone on our side."

"Good point."

Andros then looked at her. "But we will get him on our side," he assured her. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning, the alarms went off and they all ran to Rescue Ops. "The Titanium Ranger, he's back," someone informed. They just stared at the screen and Andros wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders.

"Where's the captain?" Carter asked.

"He left without saying anything," the man replied.

"Do you mean that Captain Mitchell left without telling anybody?" Joel asked.

"This isn't like him," Carter commented.  
"We can't attack the Titanium Ranger," Kelsey reminded.

"This is an emergency we've got to do something," Joel insisted.

Ashley looked over at Karone and Zhane. Just then, Carter looked at them. "Where's Dana?" He asked. They all looked around to find that Dana was gone. "She's going after him," Carter observed. Then they all ran to get to Dana.

When they came to the jeep, Dana was already leaving. "DANA!" Ashley and Kelsey called. Andros grabbed her arm before she could get to her.

They had to get to Dana before it was too late.

Zafina and Vypra were watching Dana and Ryan fight with amusement. "Well, this will be perfect. We'll be able to destroy the Lightspeed Rangers and the Space Rangers. If I can't have Andros, nobody can," Zafina snapped. Vypra placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Zafina. We will soon have Mariner Bay fall to Diabolico and you'll have your revenge for Trakeena's death," she assured.

Zafina nodded and continued to watch the fight.

When they came, they saw a blaster pointed at Dana's stomach. "RYAN, DON'T!" Carter yelled. Ashley and Andros looked at each other when Carter knelt down in front of Dana. Then when a monster appeared, they knew it was time to morph.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

They morphed and fought off the mutant. Once the monster was destroyed, they had to get to Ryan.

When they got there, they saw that Ryan and Captain Mitchell had fallen from the cliff, but Ryan was able to morph to save his father. "RYAN!" Dana yelled. Karone placed a hand on her shoulder when he walked away after throwing his morpher to the ground. Dana ran up to her father. "Father, what happened?" She asked.

"He remembers the truth," he replied.

Dana hugged her father tight with tears in her eyes.

Once they got back to the Aqua-Base, Ashley was about to go after her when Carter ran over to her. "DANA, WAIT UP!" He called. Andros placed a hand on his wife's shoulder as they watched Carter comfort Dana.

"This looks oddly familiar," he commented.

"Yeah, when I had to comfort you about Karone," she agreed.

Andros wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked down the hall.

That night, Ashley was walking towards her room when she saw that Dana was looking at a picture of her and Ryan when they were kids. "Hey," she called. Dana looked up and saw Ashley standing there. "Are you going to be okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, fourteen years of the thought of being dead and he's actually alive," Dana replied.

Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Hey, come on, you better get some sleep," she insisted. Dana nodded before going to her room.

Ashley went into her room and found Andros already asleep. She walked over and climbed into bed. Andros wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. I've had a writer's block. And I still have one. Suggestions would be nice please. Review please.**


	17. Karone vs Zafina

Chapter 17: Karone vs. Zafina

Karone and Zhane were walking around Mariner Bay enjoying the sites. Andros and Ashley were back on the Aqua-Base trying to figure out how to defeat Zafina. Zhane wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. "You seem to have a lot on your mind," he commented. Karone smiled at him before answering.

"I was just thinking about Andros and Ashley, that's all," she stated.

Zhane looked at her confused. "It's just that, they're spending their first year of marriage fighting. This isn't what I wanted for them. I didn't want Zafina to come back and destroy our plans," she insisted.

"I know that. It isn't your fault either, Karone. Evil just keeps finding us," he stated.

Karone nodded with a sad sigh. Just then, a blast came out of nowhere and they looked up to see Zafina appear. "Well, I guess I'm going to ruin your plans some more," she snapped. Karone gasped when Zhane was grabbed by machine soldiers.

"ZHANE!" She yelled.

Zafina laughed as Karone was grabbed and was forced to stand in front of her. "Well, I guess this just means you and me. Since your brother has denied my heart and you denied taking your rightful place by my side," she sneered.

"Why would I betray my family? Why should Andros betray his wife?" Karone snapped.

"Ashley doesn't deserve a man like Andros," Zafina replied.

"He deserves Ashley. He doesn't deserve you," Karone snapped.

Zafina back-handed Karone with a sneer. "If you're so brave, come fight me," Zafina snapped. Karone glared at her.

"No," Karone hissed.

She looked over to see a sword by Zhane's throat. "If you don't fight, with a snap of my fingers my machine soldiers will slit his throat," Zafina threatened. Karone closed her eyes as the machine soldiers let her go. "Fight me," she ordered. Karone had her morpher ready.

"GO GALACTIC!" She yelled.

Zhane watched as his fiancé got ready to fight Zafina on her own. Karone circled Zafina and the evil witch attacked her first. Karone flipped over her head and landed behind her. Zafina glared at her and raised her hand. Karone gasped when black energy left her hand and made her fly across the street. "KARONE!" Zhane yelled. Karone held her side and stood up.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me," Karone snapped.

Zafina glared at her and came at her with her staff. Karone whipped out her saber and started battling her with it. Zafina had Karone pinned down to the ground, but Karone was able to kick her away. She jumped back onto her feet and cried out when she was hit in the back. "KARONE!" Zhane called out again. He was fighting against the machine soldiers, but they were too strong. Karone was being beaten terribly. She hit the side of a building and hit the ground. She de-morphed and fell unconscious. Zafina laughed as she walked over to the beaten girl. She was about to kill Karone when a blast came out of nowhere.

"HANG ON, KARONE!" Andros yelled.

He jumped off his bike and ran to his sister. Ashley freed Zhane and Zafina disappeared. Zhane ran over and took his fiancé into his arms. "Karone," he murmured.

"Come on, we have to get her back to the Aqua-Base," Andros insisted.

Zhane picked her up and they got her back to the Aqua-Base. Ms. Fairweather got Karone into the infirmary so they could get her injuries taken care of. Zhane stayed by his fiancé's side. He touched her bruised face with a sad sigh. "Karone," he whispered. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Zhane?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What happened?"

"Zafina challenged you in a fight. You got knocked around like a rag doll."

Karone tried to sit up, but Zhane stopped her. "You need to rest," he insisted. She sighed and fell back against her pillows. She looked over to see Ryan standing there.

"Ryan, what's going on?" She asked.

The young man walked over and stood beside her bed. "I just came to tell you that I have joined the team," he replied.

"Oh, that's great. You deserve to be on the team," Karone assured him.

"I just hope I don't let you guys down," he insisted.

"You won't, Ryan."

He then looked over at Zhane. "Well, I better get to Rescue Ops, apparently they want everyone to see me get my Lightspeed Rescue jacket," he chuckled. Karone then pushed Zhane towards the door.

"You go too. I don't need you babying me," she laughed.

She watched them leave and fell into a deep sleep.

Zafina watched her with a glare. "If only her brother didn't get there. I would've been able to turn her back to our side," she hissed. Vypra stood behind her friend.

"Don't worry, we'll have them back on our side," Vypra assured her.

"I hope so, Vypra, we need those two back on our teams," she hissed.

She slammed her staff to the floor and looked around at Loki, Diabolico, Vypra, Jinxer, and little Impus. She walked over to the sleeping creature with a smile. "Soon, little Impus, your mother will return and we shall work together as one to get Mariner Bay," she murmured. She then looked over towards Diabolico. "What do you think we should do with the Titanium Ranger traitor?" She asked.

"Don't you worry about that, my princess. I have the perfect plan for the Titanium Ranger," he assured her.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Come with me and I shall show you."

They all watched as Diabolico put a cursed Cobra Tattoo on Ryan's back. "Every time you morph the cobra will move up your back until it reaches your neck," he told Ryan. They all laughed as the Titanium Ranger woke up and looked at his back to find the Cobra Tattoo.

"Wonderful, Diabolico," Zafina praised.

Diabolico nodded to her and they all waited for the perfect moment to strike the rangers.


	18. Time Together at Last

Chapter 18: Time Together at Last

**Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Jessica Simpson's song _I have Loved You_ I'm just borrowing them. Please review.**

After a long battle with Zafina and Vypra, the rangers were beat. Ashley walked over and sat in Andros's lap and held his hand. She started tracing his wedding ring with a sigh. They've been fighting Zafina and Vypra for months now. She sighed againas she remembered the night they were trying to ask each other out to see Haley's Comet.

**(Flashback)**

**_"Oh by the way, Ashley, when she was with me, she spent most of the time asking questions about you," Zhane told Andros. Andros was confused and surprised at the same time._**

**_"Questions, like what?" He asked._**

**_Zhane left and Ashley walked over to him a little bit nervous. "Uh, Andros, maybe it'll be too boring for you, since you do come from space, but…" she trailed off. She looked into his eyes to see the hope and the excitement._**

**_"Do you want to check out Haley's Comet with me?" He asked._**

**_He placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashley looked at the hand on her shoulder before looking at him. "I'd love to," she replied. She laughed softly and they walked off the bridge together, his arm around her waist and her arm around his waist._**

**_As they waited for Haley's Comet together, Ashley looked over at Andros and placed her head on his shoulder with a smile. This was the happiest day of her life._**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros saw the off look on her face and pulled her to him. "You're so far away, where are you?" He whispered into her ear. Ashley looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry, my head is out of it tonight," she replied.

"Hey, I am too," he assured her.

She looked at her morpher and closed her eyes. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked. She looked at him with a grin.

"You're telekinetic, you can read my head," she reminded.

"I know, but sometimes I want to hear it from you."

Ashley played with her ring silently. "What's on your mind?" He asked. She looked at him with a small frown.

"You know, we've been married for almost five months and all we've had to show for it is fighting," she commented.

Andros counted back a bit and she was right. They've been married for five months and they haven't had the time to spend time together. "Well, I guess it's time for you two to spend sometime together," a voice insisted. They looked up to see Captain Mitchell standing there.

"Captain, are you sure you'll be able to handle the Aqua-Base without us?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, I assure you that we have plenty of people to take care of this base," Captain Mitchell assured her.

He smiled at them. "Go on, in fact, I am ordering you to go and have fun," he ordered. They got up and went to get ready to have some fun.

After a few minutes, Andros was ready to go, but he was waiting for his wife. "Ashley," he called.

"I'll be out in just a minute," she told him.

He chuckled and then he looked at himself in the mirror. Remembering the night they were trying to have a date without being attacked. She looked beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful now, but those were the times he was just starting to open up. "I'm ready," Ashley announced. He looked over and no words could come out of his mouth.

She was wearing white flat-heeled shoes, a knee-length white skirt, a yellow blouse, the necklace he gave her, diamond earrings, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Andros was wearing black shoes, black dress pants, a red button-up red cotton shirt, the two earrings he always wore, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

"How do I look?" She asked. Andros walked over and grabbed her hands.

"You look gorgeous," he replied.

He smiled at her and grabbed her jacket when she reached to get it. "You're such a gentleman," she commented.

"I got lessons from Zhane," he chuckled.

Ashley laughed as he slipped the jacket over her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her having her hands in his. "Finally, time together," she stated.

"Tell me about it," he agreed.

He let her go and grabbed his own jacket. Ashley smiled before they left.

After having a nice dinner, Andros led her towards a dance club.

Once they came in, they found a table and took off their jackets. Andros then held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Karovan?" He asked.

"I would be honored, Mr. Karovan," she replied.

Andros led her out towards the dance floor and a slow song had started as soon as they came out. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes.

_Remember that blue crystal sky  
The sun reflected in your eyes  
Kissed me unexpectedly  
A moment I just can't forget  
We filled the air with promises  
Took them up so tenderly  
But life never asks you what you want  
It's just gonna have its way  
Sometimes it doesn't give like it takes _

If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you

Don't think I'll write another letter  
Watching there the pink sunset  
Without thinking about you  
I take a walk along the blue seaside  
How will I sleep at night  
How will I wipe the tears from your eyes

If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby

_If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you _

Without a single hesitation  
Without thought or reservation  
Baby, I'll be waiting  
Even if I never see your face  
And wings take you away from me  
And tomorrow never happens, baby  
If the world comes tumbling down  
And crumbles all around us  
Fate turns cruel  
You're on your knees  
So desperate for one truth  
Know that I have loved you

I have loved you

If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
With all my heart and all my soul  
The world comes tumbling  
And crumbling all around  
I have loved you

If I never see your face  
If wings take you away from me  
I have loved you

Zafina was watching in total disgust. "I'll get what I want and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it," she laughed.

When Andros and Ashley arrived back at the Aqua-Base, they saw that the team were sleeping and Ashley grabbed his hand, leading him back to their room. They opened the door and when Ashley was about to go in, Andros turned her around and kissed her. He backed her up into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	19. Surprises and Zafina's Rage

Chapter 19: Surprises and Zafina's Rage

A few days later, Ashley and the rest of the Lightspeed team were having breakfast in the hall when a rose appeared in front of her. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Andros standing there. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman," he stated. She took the rose and gave him a kiss. Andros sat next to her and looked over at the rest of the team. "How's Ryan doing?" He asked.

"He's stable for now, but if he uses his powers again it will kill him for sure," Dana replied.

"There has to be a way for him to get rid of the curse," Ashley insisted.

They nodded then the alarms went off. "Zafina never takes a break," Ashley groaned. They got up and ran to Rescue Ops.

"Zafina has unleashed another monster," Captain Mitchell informed.

They watched as the monster went crashing through the city. "We have to get going," Carter insisted. They ran to the Rescue Rover to stop the monster.

They stopped when they reached the creature. "Stop right there," Carter ordered. The monster turned and looked at them.

"Welcome, Power Rangers," the monster laughed.

They ducked when he blasted energy at them. "SPIRAL SABER!" Andros yelled. He came at the monster with his spiral saber only to get hit. Ashley ran to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"STAR SLINGER!"

She was able to call on her star slinger and blast the monster before he could strike them.

Zafina and Vypra laughed when they saw the Power Rangers losing the battle.

Ashley charged at the monster only to have it twist her arm behind her back and it had a sword pressed against her throat. "Ashley!" Andros gasped.

"Give it up, Rangers, or you'll be a Ranger short," the monster threatened.

"Let her go," Andros demanded.

"As you wish," the monster laughed.

Ashley screamed when the monster pushed her over a cliff. "ASHLEY!" Andros yelled. He ran over and looked over the edge to find his wife de-morphed and hanging by a branch. "Hold on, Ashley," he insisted.

"Andros, I'm slipping," she told him.

The rest of the rangers tried to fight the monster while Andros held onto her hand trying to pull her up. "Ashley, you have to pull yourself up," he insisted.

"I can't, I'm slipping," she repeated.

Zafina was waiting for Andros's grasp to fail and have the Yellow Ranger fall to her death.

Just then, someone else reached over and grabbed onto Ashley's other arm. Andros looked to his side to see a familiar girl dressed in pink next to him. "Cassie?" He asked.

"That's me," Cassie replied.

They pulled Ashley back to the ledge and Andros held her. Ashley smiled to see her best friend there. "Thanks, Cassie," she told her.

"Anytime, my friend, now let's go kick some monster butt," Cassie stated.

Andros helped her stand up and she looked over at the monster. "Hey, frog breath," Ashley called. The monster stopped and looked at them. Cassie then stepped forward.

"If you mess with one Power Ranger, you're messing with a whole team," she snapped.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice asked.

They looked over to see T. J. and Carlos standing there. They came over and stood next to them. "Now, you're going to feel the pain of all the Power Rangers," T. J. added. He then looked at his friends. "Are you ready, guys?" He asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

Zafina watched in rage. "NO!" She roared. She slammed her staff to the floor and glared as she watched the fight.

All the Power Rangers fought together and then they finally defeated it. Then the Lightspeed Rangers, the Space Rangers, and the Galaxy Ranger powered down. "The rest of the Space Team, this is incredible," Joel commented.

"No kidding," Kelsey agreed.

Carter greeted them and Ashley smiled at Cassie. "Thanks for helping me back there, Cass, I don't think I would've held on much longer on either Andros's arm or the branch," she commented. Cassie wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, you know the Pink Ranger's got your back," Cassie laughed.

She then looked at the Lightspeed Team. "As you can see, I'm Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger," she informed. T. J. then stepped forward.

"I'm T. J., the Blue Space Ranger," he stated.

"And I'm Carlos, the Black Space Ranger," Carlos informed.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"I'm Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger."

"I'm Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger."

"I'm Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger."

"I'm Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger."

"We did have a Titanium Ranger, but he's out of the game for awhile," Carter informed.

Cassie then stood by Carlos with a smile. "So, should we go back to base?" Carter asked. They agreed and got back to base.

Ashley sighed as she sat down after having Ms. Fairweather check her over. Cassie sat across from her. "Is it always busy like this?" She asked.

"You have no idea," Ashley replied.

Cassie smiled at her friend and then she looked over at the nightstand to see a picture of all of them. "How's married life treating you and Carlos?" Ashley asked. Cassie laughed at the thought and looked at her rings.

"Well, you can say you're going to be an expecting godmother," Cassie replied.

Ashley gasped and embraced Cassie. "Oh, that's wonderful. How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm a month along," Cassie replied.

"Wait a minute, if you're pregnant, then why are you out here fighting?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Carlos and I aren't staying as Rangers. We just came here to tell you about the baby."

"Oh, so you're not staying in Mariner Bay."

"I'm afraid not."

"Why's T. J. here then?"

"Well, T. J. was here for two reasons. One was to finally meet the Lightspeed Rangers. And two, he wanted to tell you that he's leaving Angel Grove."

"Where's he going?"

"He got a job in New York. He's leaving once we get back."

"Oh."

Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to keep in touch though," she added.

"Yeah, well, here's some news that Andros and I have planned out since we came here," Ashley stated.

"And what's that?"

"We're not leaving Mariner Bay once Zafina, Vypra, and the rest of the goons are destroyed."

"You're not coming back to Angel Grove?"

"No, we like it here. We've been thinking about it and we would like to stay."

Cassie got out of her chair and embraced Ashley. Ashley hugged her back with a sad sigh. "We both knew that we weren't going to stay in Angel Grove forever," Ashley pointed out.

"Yeah, but we've been together for so long. Now, we're adults and we have to start our lives," Cassie agreed.

Ashley smiled and then they went to Rescue Ops to see her off.

Ashley let him go and stood next to Dana. They watched him leave before Andros turned to his friends. "So, are you guys staying?" He asked.

"Nah, I can't. I have a flight to catch tomorrow," T. J. replied.

"Where are you going?" Andros asked.

"New York got a nice job there."

Andros smiled before shaking T. J.'s hand. "It was great fighting with you," he stated.

"Same here," T. J. agreed.

He hugged Ashley and Cassie before leaving. Cassie walked over and grabbed Carlos's arm. "We've got to get going too. We were really coming here to tell you that you two are expecting godparents," Cassie stated. Andros smiled and patted Carlos on the shoulder.

"That's great news," Andros congratulated.

Carlos nodded before saying goodbye to their friends after Andros told them about him and Ashley staying in Mariner Bay once it was all over. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and held her to him. Karone and Zhane looked at them with sad smiles. They both knew that they were going to stay in Mariner Bay and it hurt them. But, they knew they'd be back in Angel Grove for the wedding and for visits, just like how they're going to visit them when Ashley has their first baby.

Ashley sighed as she got ready for bed. Her body ached, mostly her shoulders. Since she was thrown over a cliff who could blame her? Andros came in to find his wife trying to rub her shoulders. "Here," he murmured. He had her sit down on bed and he sat behind her. He rubbed her shoulders and she lolled her head back.

"That feels really good," she sighed.

Andros smiled and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she answered.

Afterwards, she returned the gesture, but then they ended up cuddling in each other's arms all night.

Zafina was angry that the rest of the Space Rangers came, but then she was glad that they had left. She watched Andros and Ashley's little moment with a glare. "Andros will be mine," she hissed. Vypra then switched images to show Carter and Dana talking near the pool room. "Ah, I spy two rangers falling in love," she laughed.

"It's too bad we'll have our best three destroy them tomorrow," Vypra laughed.

Then both witches laughed at the thought of destroying the Red and Pink Lightspeed Rangers. Then they would destroy the rest of the Rangers so Zafina could get what she wanted. Andros, Karone, Earth, Miranoi, and KO-35, and they knew that Queen Bansheera might sign a treaty with her once she returned. However, that was a big iffy. They didn't care, they just wanted to destroy the rangers before the queen returned.


	20. The Spell Part I: Falling Under it

Chapter 20: The Spell Part I: Falling Under it

Zafina was watching them fight together with a sneer. She watched as the leader of the three monsters grabbed Andros and threw him aside like a toy. "Andros, are you okay?" Ashley asked. Zafina glared at her as she helped Andros stand up.

"You will be mine, Red Ranger," she sneered.

Vypra stood next to her and then an idea came to mind. "Zafina, maybe there is a way you can get your precious Red Ranger," she stated.

"Really, what do you have in mind, my friend?" She asked.

"He can't fight without his precious Yellow Ranger. How about we get her out of the picture for good?"

"We've tried that thousands of times. We can't destroy the Yellow Ranger."

"Not destroy her. We just put her into a very deep sleep."

"Really, how can we pull this one off?"

"Well, you are a witch and you get your powers from your family."

"Of course, I'll put a spell on the Yellow Ranger. So she won't be waking up anytime soon."

They both laughed at the idea.

Ashley and Andros were fighting side by side and then they followed Carter to get ready to jump the monsters.

After a long period of fighting, they watched as Carter shot the monster and a huge explosion occurred. "CARTER!" Dana yelled. Ashley placed her hands on Dana's shoulders when the Pink Ranger fell to her knees. "He can't be gone," she murmured.

"Dana, look," Chad insisted.

Dana jumped up when Carter stood up. "Carter!" She cried out cheerfully. She ran over and embraced him, only to have him fall in her arms. "You scared us," she murmured.

"I think I scared myself," Carter chuckled.

Andros and Ashley watched as the Red Ranger pressed his helmet against the Pink Ranger's helmet. Ashley noticed that he was hurt pretty badly. The monster grew and they called on the zords. Ashley, Andros, and Karone jumped into the Megazord with them while Zhane used the newly Megawinger. "Carter, are you sure you're up to this?" Andros asked.

"I'll do fine," Carter assured him.

When they defeated the monster, they went back to the Aqua-Base to get Carter taken care of.

That night, Ashley was feeling very tired and went to bed early that night with Andros right behind her. However, Zafina and Vypra were waiting for that moment.

Zafina waved her hands over the sphere and purple magic left her hands and into the sphere. The purple magic settled itself on Ashley and she fell into a deep sleep.

Andros woke up and noticed that Ashley was still asleep. That's not worried him, what worried him was that her breathing was faint. He picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

Ms. Fairweather checked her over and walked over to the nervous man. "She's in a coma," she informed. Andros was very confused. Then one thing came to mind, one name, and one person would be the only person that would go this low.

"Zafina," he whispered.

He stormed out of the room and got onto his motorcycle after morphing. The rest of the Rangers tried to stop him, but he was gone.

Andros stopped in the middle of the city. "OKAY, ZAFINA! I'M HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled. Zafina appeared with a grin.

"Well, I see your pretty Yellow Ranger has fallen under my spell," she laughed.

"Once I free Ashley from that spell, you'll regret for making such a huge mistake."

"We'll see. Come with me, Red Ranger."

She had her robotic soldiers grab him and she circled him. She had him de-morphed and they went back to the castle.

Captain Mitchell watched this with a sigh. "Now what do we do?" Zhane asked. Captain Mitchell turned to look at them.

"We wait and hope that Andros can escape," he replied.

**To Be Continued…**


	21. The Spell Part II: Fighting Zafina

Chapter 21: Fighting Zafina

(Last time on _The Power of Love_)

"We've tried that thousands of times. We can't destroy the Yellow Ranger."

"Not destroy her. We just put her into a very deep sleep."

"Really, how can we pull this one off?"

"Well, you are a witch and you get your powers from your family."

"Of course, I'll put a spell on the Yellow Ranger. So she won't be waking up anytime soon."

Zafina waved her hands over the sphere and purple magic left her hands and into the sphere. The purple magic settled itself on Ashley and she fell into a deep sleep.

Ms. Fairweather checked her over and walked over to the nervous man. "She's in a coma," she informed.

"Zafina," he whispered.

Andros stopped in the middle of the city. "OKAY, ZAFINA! I'M HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled. Zafina appeared with a grin.

"Well, I see your pretty Yellow Ranger has fallen under my spell," she laughed.

"Once I free Ashley from that spell, you'll regret for making such a huge mistake."

"We'll see. Come with me, Red Ranger."

She had her robotic soldiers grab him and she circled him. She had him de-morphed and they went back to the castle.

(Continue)

Andros stood firm when they arrived at the castle. Zafina circled the Red Ranger with a smirk. "Why are you fighting it, Red Ranger?" She asked. She had them chain him to a wall and walked over to him. "That Yellow Ranger doesn't deserve you like I do," she murmured. Andros just stood tall and glared at her.

"My wife and I share something that you and I can never share," he growled.

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

He got closer to her face. "We have hearts to give each other," he sneered. She backed up with a frown. "Ashley and I love each other. That's something you can never do. Our hearts are one. We became one the day we met. The day I fell deeply in love with her. If you kill her now, you might as well kill me too, because without Ashley, I'm as good as dead," he explained sharply.

"If that's how you feel, then so be it. However, you'll stay here with me through all eternity," she hissed.

Andros watched her walk away and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and thought about Ashley and all the times they shared.

(Flashback)_Andros was sitting in his chair and opened his locket to look at the picture of Karone. He was in his own world thinking about his sister that he didn't even hear his girlfriend come in. Ashley walked over to computers and set in some coordinates before looking over at Andros. She put her stuff down and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him with a smile. "Hey," she murmured. He closed his locket and looked at her. "I have an idea, how about we get the others and we all take a break?" She suggested._

_"What did you have in mind?" He asked._

_"Come on," she replied._

_She was going to walk away when she noticed he wasn't following her. She sighed and walked back over to him. "Come on," she urged. She grabbed his arm and led him out the door._

(Next Flashback)

_"Hey, Andros, how about a game of pool?" Ashley asked. Andros looked at her and sighed. He followed her to the simudeck._

_She put in the program with a smile. "Begin simulation," she instructed. She walked over and giggled as a poolroom appeared. "Grab a cue stick," she insisted._

_"I never played a pool before," he stated._

_He picked up a cue stick with his telekinesis. "Whoa! That was you, dumping the hot sauce. how'd you do it?" She asked._

_"Oh, I practiced for years," he replied._

_"Do you uh think you can teach me?" She asked._

_"You teach me pool and I'll give you some pointers on telekinesis."_

_"Deal."_

_As Andros touched her hand, he felt a tingle go through his arm and went through his body. He smiled at her then she started teaching him how to play pool._

(Last Flashback)

_"Going somewhere?" She asked. Andros looked up._

_"Uh, hey, I was just um," he trailed off._

_"Andros, you can't leave."_

_"I have to try."_

_Ashley looked at him sadly. Then when he started to walk away, he stopped short. He looked at her. "Look, if I don't see you again.." she cut him off. Ashley hurried over and placed a finger on his lips._

_"I will see you again," she assured him._

_"Right," he agreed._

_As Andros walked away, he then knew that he was in love with her. He as deeply in love with Ashley Hammond._

(End Flashbacks)

Andros opened his eye and found Zafina leaning against the wall. "Well, well, well, my Red Ranger just won't give in," she mocked. Andros ignored her and thought about Ashley.

Dana looked at Ashley with a sigh. "This poor girl, and poor Andros. I hope he can fight it," she murmured. Carter placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

"He'll make it out and Ashley's going to be okay," he assured her.

Dana nodded and placed her hand over his.

Andros winced as Loki and Diabolico beat him. "Stop," Zafina instructed. They laughed as they stood next to their friend. "Do you surrender, Red Ranger?" She asked. Andros looked at her with a sneer.

"I will never give into you," he snarled.

Zafina stared at him and Andros was able to move his hands over to his other wrist. He pushed number two and broke his chains. "RED BATTALIZED RANGER!" He yelled. He morphed into his stronger form and stood there. Zafina gasped and then she charged at him along with Loki and Diabolico. Andros fought them and then he flew out of the cell.

Dana gasped when Ashley started twitching. "SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" Dana yelled. Ms. Fairweather hurried in. She helped Dana get everything set up and they helped her stop the seizure. Once they settled her down, Carter stood in the doorway when Dana walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just hope that he comes out okay. I just hope Ashley gets out of this okay," she replied.

"She will, don't worry."

Dana sighed and leaned against him.

Andros was halfway towards the throne room when someone grabbed him. He turned around to see that it was Vypra. Then he groaned when he fell once Zafina hit him with her staff. He de-morphed and they pulled him to his feet. They dragged him to the throne room and Diabolico and Loki grabbed him. "Do you want to see your precious Ashley?" Zafina laughed. She waved her hand and a sphere appeared. Andros looked at the sphere to see Zhane in Dana's place holding her hand.

"Ashley," he whispered.

"Yes, your precious Ashley. She had a seizure," Zafina laughed.

Andros looked up at her. "How dare you harm her. HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO OUR LIVES!" He yelled. He gasped in pain when he was punched in the stomach. He coughed and tried to catch his breath. Zafina walked over and touched his face.

"Don't you worry, sweetie. Soon, you'll be free of that pathetic Yellow Ranger and we can start our future together," she told him.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than have a future with a witch like you."

"Well, that can be arranged. You can join your precious Ashley."

Loki and Diabolico dragged him away.

Andros was chained back up against the wall and his morphers were removed. "Now try to escape, Red Ranger," he laughed. Andros was left there and he saw two crystal balls sitting in front of him. Zafina touched the Yellow and the Silver crystal balls before looking at Andros.

"Do you know what these are, Red Ranger?" She asked.

Andros shook his head. "These hold some of the life energy that was taken from the Yellow and Silver Rangers the day you were turned to my side. You stole some of their life energy and I contained them in these crystal balls. I have cast a spell on this yellow one here with the spell that your precious Yellow Ranger is under. However, I'm not going to torture the Silver Ranger. I'll just break it. Once they're broken, their life energy will disperse and go to the first person in the room. It will be me. The rightful owner's of the energy will die, because once I have some of the life energy, then it'll be as if a magnet was put inside my body. Then I'll be all powerful," she explained. She laughed. Andros stared at the objects in disbelief. He had to escape and free Ashley from the spell she was under. He had to save his wife and his best friend before it was too late.

To Be Continued...


	22. The Spell Part III: Escaping

Chapter 22: The Spell Part III: Escaping

Andros woke up and felt like somebody just stepped on him with needles on the bottom of their shoes. He looked to his side and saw a sphere sitting there, he saw Ashley still lying in her infirmary bed. "Ashley," he whispered. She was starting to look worse, and he saw Zhane sitting next to her bed again. Andros knew he didn't get sleep, because he looked exhausted. He smiled as Karone dragged him out of the room so he could get some sleep. Then he watched as Dana and Carter came into the room. As if on cue, as soon as they entered the room, her heart monitor went off. "ASHLEY!" He yelled. The sphere disappeared and Andros looked over at the yellow crystal ball. The light was fading.

"Yes, soon the Yellow Energy will disappear and the Yellow Ranger will be dead. I am slowly killing her with my powers, Red Ranger. She'll die and then you'll belong to me," she laughed.

Andros struggled against his chains. "I don't belong to anybody. I'm not property," he snapped.

"Well, you are now," she sighed.

She then walked out of the room and Andros lowered his head. For the first time in two years, Andros was crying. He was crying because he knew that if he didn't do something soon, Ashley would die and he'd die along with her. He didn't tell Ashley this little thing about their relationship the day he married her. On their wedding night, their souls became as one. If one died, the other person would die. This was very rare among anybody. Andros and Ashley found each other and they were bound together by destiny. They were to be together through all eternity. Now, as Ashley lied in the infirmary bed dying, Andros was hanging on that wall dying as well. Zafina would regret killing Ashley, because she'd kill the man she wants.

Vypra stood by Andros's cell and listened to the Red Ranger's sobs. She grinned evilly and walked away.

Dana sighed in relief when they got Ashley back under control. Ms. Fairweather came in with a sad frown. "What's wrong?" Dana asked.

"I just got Ashley's test results. It seems that whatever spell Zafina put on her not only knocked her in a coma, but it's slowly killing her," Ms. Fairweather replied.

Carter and Dana looked at each other. "We have to get Andros out of that castle. We have to bring him back here. Ryan was lucky that he survived that Cobra Curse. I won't lose my two friends because of a jealous witch," Dana insisted. Carter nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. Captain Mitchell stood there listening to the whole thing. "Father, let Carter and me go. We are the only hope for Andros and Ashley," Dana added. Captain Mitchell nodded and they left the room.

Andros coughed as his torture was finished again. Diabolico and Loki had just finished their daily beatings they'd give him. He's been trapped in this place for nearly a week. All he wanted was out so he could save Ashley.

Carter and Dana entered the palace and started listening for signs that Andros was around here somewhere. Just then, batlings and robot soldiers surrounded them. Dana started fighting them and pushed Carter towards the cells. "Go get, Andros. I'll hold them off," she insisted. Carter watched her fight for a second and ran to save Andros.

Andros looked up when he heard his cell door open and looked up to see Carter standing there. "Carter," he groaned. Carter unlocked his chains and the Red Space Ranger fell into his arms.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here," he insisted.

"Not so fast," Zafina sneered.

Carter looked up to see Dana in Zafina and Vypra's grasp. "If you leave with that Ranger, you'll lose this one," Vypra threatened. Andros tried to stand up, but his legs gave away.

"Let her go, Zafina. She isn't part of this," Andros insisted.

"Well, you see that's where you're wrong, Andros. You see, when I teamed up with Vypra, all rangers that were fighting with you are my enemies," Zafina stated.

"Just let her go, Zafina," Andros repeated.

"Forget about me, Andros. Just go," Dana insisted.

"We're not leaving you here," Carter snapped.

"You have no other choice. If you don't go now then Ashley will be gone forever," Dana pointed out.

"What will it be, Red Ranger, Andros, or the Pink Ranger?" Zafina asked.

Just then, a blast came out of nowhere. "DANA!" Ryan yelled. He grabbed his sister's free arm and hurried over to Andros and Carter. "Now that we have what we wanted, let's get going," he added. Andros grabbed the crystal balls before they escaped. There was no way he was going to lose his wife and his best friend.

"NO!" Zafina yelled.

They went through a portal and came back to the city. Andros couldn't remember what happened after that, he fell unconscious then.

When he opened his good eye, he saw the most beautiful person sitting on the edge of his bed. "Ashley?" He murmured.

"Shh, it's okay, Andros. I'm here," she assured him.

He sat up and hugged her tight. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered. She hugged him back and felt the tears on her shoulder. He could feel the same on his own shoulder. He sat back after awhile with her help, because of the pain. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, they saw the stones you had brought back. When Zhane took his, the dang thing broke in his hand and the silver energy was absorbed into his body. They gave me the yellow stone and it broke when it touched me and the yellow energy was absorbed into my body. You've been unconscious for three weeks," she explained.

Andros then remembered what happened. "Carter, Dana?" He asked.

"They're okay. However, she's not talking to him," Ashley replied.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Dana thinks that Carter should've left her behind to save you than sit there and stare at the enemy like an idiot.

Andros held her hand. "Ashley, you have to talk to Dana. Bring Carter to me. I think I know why Carter did what he did," he told her. Ashley looked at him. "Okay, I admit, my telekinetic ability had me read Carter's mind that day. Carter's in love with her. He's deeply in love with Dana. You have to talk to Dana and see if she feels the same. I'm going to talk to Carter about it too," he added. Ashley nodded and left. Andros sat back with a smile. He was alive and so was his wife. That's all he needed.


	23. Talking with Friends

Chapter 23: Talking with Friends

Carter came in to see Andros sitting up. "Ashley told me you wanted to talk to me," he stated.

"Yeah, Carter, sit down," Andros instructed.

Carter pulled a chair up and looked at him. "What's going on?" He asked. Andros sat up with a groan and looked at him.

"I heard your thoughts the day you saved me," Andros replied.

"How can you possibly do that?" He asked.

Andros grinned and held his hand up. He lifted his cup off the table and had it floating in front of Carter's face. Carter stared at him with disbelief in his face. "Okay, you're telekinetic. So, what did you hear?" He asked.

"I heard your thoughts wanting to yell out to Dana that you loved her. You wanted to yell it," Andros replied.

Carter sat back with a sigh. "Do you love Dana?" He asked.

"More than my life," he replied.

Andros placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then tell her. If you let her go for too long, then someone else is going to come along and snatch her up," he told him. Carter nodded and grinned at his friend.

Dana was sitting by the pool when Ashley came in. "Hey, Dana," she greeted. Dana looked up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hi, Ashley," she greeted back.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Of course not," Dana replied.

Ashley sat down and looked at her. "So, you and Carter got in a fight?" She asked.

(Flashback)

Dana was walking down the hall when she bumped into Carter. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. She quickly picked her stuff up and was about to walk away when Carter grabbed her arm. "Dana, what's wrong? You've been ignoring me all day," he stated. Dana yanked her arm out of his grasp and stared at him.

"I told you to leave me behind," she reminded.

"Yes, I know that."

"But you still didn't. I told you to save Andros. Andros was going to die and yet you just stood there looking at me like I'm an idiot."

"I couldn't leave you Dana."

"Yes, you could have."

She was trying to walk away again when Carter grabbed her wrist. "LET GO OF ME!" She yelled.

"Dana, let me explain," he insisted.

"NO!"

"DANA! I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU!"

"YES YOU COULD HAVE! I COULD'VE ESCAPED!"

Dana's blood was boiling. "Dana, Andros was almost killed in the hands of Zafina and Vypra. They would have killed you. You seem so anxious about wanting me to leave you behind," he explained.

"I am a strong woman, Carter. I don't need you to fight my wars. Let alone just stand there and let a friend die. If you were going to let Andros die, we might as well have left him in that dungeon. A few more minutes without Ms. Fairweather and he would have died. I told you to leave me behind to save him, but you didn't," she insisted.

She walked away after that.

(End Flashback)

Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carter was right though, they almost killed Andros. They would've killed you," Ashley pointed out.

"I know. I just didn't want him to die. He's my good friend," Dana sighed.

"I know why he wouldn't leave."

"He's my friend, that's why."  
"That's one reason. But there's an even bigger reason. He's in love with you, Dana."

Dana looked at her in disbelief. "What?" She asked.

"Carter is in love with you. He loves your hair, your walk, and your talk," Ashley replied.

"He's not in love with me."

"Yes, he is. You should see the look in his eyes when he sees you. His face lights up like a Christmas tree, his eyes start glowing, and if you notice, lately he's had a hard time talking to you."

Dana sighed and looked into the water. "Do you love Carter?" She asked. Dana started fidgeting with her hands. "Do you love him, Dana Mitchell?" Ashley repeated. Dana just stared at her, but she didn't answer her. Ashley got up and left Dana alone to think about it.

Andros was able to walk and he and Ashley made up a plan to get Carter and Dana together. They had the whole team in on it. They had tricked Carter and Dana into a room and locked the door.

Dana she when the door was locked and sat down. Carter sat across from her. "I guess we're being punished," he stated.

"_We_ are getting punished?" Dana asked.

"Well...yeah."

"Well, guess what, Mr. Grayson. If this is a trick to make me talk to you. They've got another thing coming."

"You know that I couldn't leave you behind."

"You know that I told you to."

"I was there, Dana. I know what you said."

"You should have listened to me. Andros almost died because you stayed for me."

"I couldn't leave you."

"We're not starting this again."

"We have to talk about this. Last time you were just screaming at me like a banshee."

Dana stood up and glared at him. "I have nothing to apologize to you for," she stated.

"I'm not asking for an apology. I'm asking you to let me explain why I couldn't leave," he insisted.

"Really, what would that be? I'm your boss's daughter, I'm your good friend's sister, I'm part of the..." Carter cut her off.

Before Dana could finish her sentence, Carter had grabbed he back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back, Dana was in disbelief. "Team," she finished. He kept his hand on the back of her neck and looked into her eyes.

"I think of you more than just my boss's daughter, my good friend's sister, apart of the team, or my friend. Dana, I'm in love with you," he confessed.

Dana stared at him in shock. "You love me?" She asked. Carter nodded with a smile.

"I love you so much," he confessed.

She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Carter," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.

"And I love you, Dana," he whispered back.

Andros and Ashley watched them with a grin. "Well, I'd say that just solves their problem," she stated.

"Yep," he agreed.

"Now what?" She asked.

Andros wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the galley. "How about a husband has dinner with his wife?" He asked.

"I'd like that," she replied.


	24. The Arrival of Olympius

Chapter 24: The Arrival of Olympius

Andros healed nicely and he and Ashley became totally inseparable. It was hard to keep them separated. Well, one day, Ashley was walking down the hall when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into a room. She yelped and realized she was in Dana's room. She turned around to see Kelsey and Dana standing there. "What's going on you guys?" She asked.

"Sit down," Dana replied.

Ashley sat down and looked at her friends. "What are you guys up to?" She asked. Dana and Kelsey looked at each other before asking a question at the same time.

"What's it like to be married?" They asked.

Ashley laughed slightly and looked at her wedding ring. "Well, it's different that's for sure. Right now, I'm spending my first year of marriage fighting Zafina. Other than that, marriage is a wonderful experience. You wake up knowing that the person you love so much is going to be by your side for the rest of your life," Ashley replied. Dana and Kelsey agreed that it was her first year of marriage and that she was spending it being a Power Ranger. Just then, the alarms went off. They ran to Rescue Ops.

Once they came, they were met by Carter and the rest of the team. "What's going on?" Dana asked.

"A cocoon has appeared in the middle of town," Captain Mitchell replied.

They nodded and ran to the Rescue Rover.

When they came to town, the cocoon turned into a large, red monster. "Ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

They morphed and started fighting the monster. When a beam shot out towards Ashley, Andros hurried over and pushed Ashley to the ground with him on top of her. They looked over to see Zhane and Karone gone. "ZHANE, KARONE!" They yelled. They went to fight Olympius, only to get thrown next to Carter. They watched as their friends became victims. When Olympius was about to get them with the beam, Ryan came and blasted the monster away. They quickly got back to the Aqua-Base.

They started a full-scale search for their friends. Andros stood by the computers and Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Andros, we're going to get her back," she assured him.

"If Olympius hurts any of them, there's not a place in the world he can hide from me," he sneered.

Ashley nodded and helped him search for them. Captain Mitchell was trying to get Ryan to remember anything about Olympius. "Olympus is Queen Bansheera's son, Impus. When Diabolico was destroyed, his star power went to Impus and transformed him into Olympius," he informed. Just then, they were informed that Chad was found. Andros and Ashley stayed behind while Carter and Ryan went to get him.

When Chad came back, Andros and Ashley noticed that there was something different about him, but they pushed the thought away. They didn't know that it was Olympius taking the form of each of their friends.

Ashley was working with Ms. Fairweather in the lab. They were running tests on some more weapons when Ms. Fairweather saw the skeptical look on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just that something strange is going on with the others, Ms. Fairweather," she replied.

"What's going on?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"I don't know, when Andros and I went back into our room we found Karone sitting there. We greeted her and then once we asked where Zhane was, she became hesitant and quickly walked away after telling us that she would go find him. A second later, Zhane came in."

"It could be a coincidence."

"This just doesn't sit right with me."

Just then, Joel came in and walked straight to the computers. Ms. Fairweather walked over to him. "Joel, do you need help?" She asked.

"Nope, I think I've got it," Joel replied.

"Okay."

She went back into the lab and the two women continued testing. "Ms. Fairweather, close the doors," Carter ordered. The two women looked at each other confused before she went to close the doors. Ashley gasped when they struggled with the keycard and she grabbed it when it flew from them. Carter and Andros came in. Olympius tossed Ms. Fairweather and started fighting with Carter. Ashley gasped when Carter and Olympius fell into the water. "CARTER!" She and Andros yelled. They took off towards the beach.

They found Carter and Olympius on the beach. Carter got up from the ground and the two Space Rangers ran over to them. "Carter, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

They looked over to see the rest of the rangers come from the star on the creature's chest. Andros ran over to his sister and best friend. "Karone, Zhane, are you okay?" He asked.

"We're okay," Karone replied.

They all stood in a line as Vypra and Zafina took Olympius away. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Carter yelled.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros and Ashley yelled.

They morphed and they helped defeat the monster with their friends. (AN: I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to write the whole battle scene.)

Later that day, Andros and Ashley were watching as the rest of the Lightspeed Rescue team started giving Carter a hard time about Olympius disguising himself as each of them. "You couldn't tell me apart from that ugly monster?" Kelsey asked. Ashley winced when Carter hit his head on the slope part of the door.

"Well, guys, I'm sorry," he apologized.

They laughed as Carter fell into the pool. Andros and Ashley then walked over to them. "At least we figured it out, you take too slow for a fireman," Ashley teased. Carter nodded slightly before splashing water at them. They watched as the Red Lightspeed Ranger swam to the side and Dana held her hand out to him. The team laughed harder as he pulled the Pink Ranger in.

"CARTER!" She yelled once she surfaced.

"Hey, what goes around comes around," he teased.

"Oh, really."

Before she could do anything, Carter pulled her into a kiss. Andros wrapped an arm around Ashley and then the rest of rangers helped their friends out of the pool.


	25. Fear Among Couples

Chapter 25: Fear among Couples

Andros and Ashley were enjoying their time off when robotic soldiers surrounded them. "Man these things are starting to bug me," Ashley groaned.

"You can say that again," Andros agreed.

They started fighting the soldiers when Zafina appeared. "Hello, Rangers," she greeted. Once the soldiers were defeated, they got into a fighting stance. "Why are you fighting this, you know that being evil is your fate," she insisted.

"You just don't get it, Zafina. I could never love you," Andros snapped.

Andros looked at Ashley and nodded. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," she replied.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

They morphed and started fighting Zafina. She just used her staff and threw them to the ground. "Soon, my precious Red Ranger. My partner will return and we will rule together," she laughed.

She then disappeared. Andros and Ashley powered down and they went back to the Aqua-Base.

"Captain, we were just attacked by Zafina," Andros informed. They looked at them to see that they were okay. "That's not it though, is there someone much worse than Zafina and Vypra combined?" Andros asked. Ryan nodded and stood up.

"There is one demon; she was destroyed years ago though. Queen Bansheera, Olympius's mother. We can't let this ceremony continue. If Queen Bansheera returns, Mariner Bay is doomed," Ryan explained.

"We have to find where the ceremony is taking place," Dana insisted.

"Ryan and I will go," Andros stated.

"No!" Ashley gasped.

She walked over to him and Andros placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be okay," he assured her. Ashley sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll be back," he assured her. Ryan and Andros left to stop the ceremony.

They found an abandoned warehouse and went inside. "The planets should be aligning by now " Ryan whispered.

"That's how it starts?" Andros asked.

"Yes, then when the Queen Returns, we're going to be way in over our heads," Ryan replied.

"If you were captured as a child, don't you remember anything before you taken from your father and your sister?"

Ryan sighed as they tried to find the ceremony room. "I remember a little bit of my childhood. I only can see images of my mother. My mother was a very beautiful woman, I guess that's where Dana gets it all from. I remember that my mother was very sick and then she passed away. I was only a little child when it happened. Then that horrible accident happened and I lost the rest of my childhood," he explained. He looked over at Andros. "What about your childhood?" He asked.

"Well, when I was a young child, my sister was taken from me. I searched for her for years. When I was fifteen, Zhane and I were on a mission to protect KO-35 from an attack. My parents didn't make it though. I thought they did, but after I saved my sister from Astronema and when the planet was being repopulated, I couldn't find them anywhere. Commander Kinwon explained that our parents didn't make it out in time. So, I left KO-35 to be with Ashley and our friends. Then I married Ashley," Andros explained.

Ryan looked at the Red ranger with a sympathetic look, but then he saw that Andros knew what it was like to lose people that people loved. Then they finally found the room.

Ashley turned to the screen when they came to the ceremony room. She gasped when robotic soldiers and batlings surrounded them and the screen went fuzzy. "ANDROS!" She yelled.

Andros and Ryan were being held down as they watched the ceremony continue. "Welcome, Titanium and Red Rangers," Vypra greeted. Andros struggled against his restraints and glared at them.

"You'll never get away with this," he snapped.

"Oh, no? Just watch, Red Ranger," Zafina sneered.

Andros struggled when the ceremony continued on. He then had an idea. He lifted his hand and knocked one of the pieces to the ceremony over. "What was that?" Zafina ordered. Andros did it again and choked back a laugh as they tried to find the "intruder".

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"A bit of my telekinetic ability," Andros replied quietly.

As the ceremony continued on, Andros tried to stop it, but the objects were too big. Just as the Queen was about to return, Carter came and freed them. However, when they escaped, the queen had already returned. "We have to stop the monster," Andros insisted. They nodded and got ready to call their zords. First, Andros and Ryan had to morph.

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

They morphed and got ready to call the zords. "MEGA VOYAGER ONLINE!" Andros yelled. Thankfully they were able to have their Mega Voyager without the rest of the rangers. Ryan called his shadow zord and they got ready to fight with their friends.

Andros looked to his side to find Ashley there. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I can be," she replied.

"Zhane, are you ready?" Andros asked.

"All set over here, Andros," Zhane replied.

"Perfect, Karone, would you like to join us?" Ashley asked.

Karone grinned behind her helmet before jumping into the zord. "Thanks for the invite," she stated.

"Carter, are you ready?" Andros asked.

"All set, Andros," Carter replied.

"Let's get this beast," Ashley insisted.

"You've said it," Kelsey agreed.

Then they fought against the monster. They saw the tidal wave going towards the Aqua-Base. "We have to hurry," Dana insisted. They tried fighting the monster, but they were losing power. Just then, the Space zords fell.

"Carter, you have to take the shot. We need time to reboot," Andros informed.

"We've got you covered," Carter assured him.

As they tried to reboot their systems, their friends defeated the monster for them. The ceremony was stopped and the Aqua-Base was saved.

However, to their horror, Queen Bansheera returned to a mutant form. Now they were in trouble. Ryan was the eyewitness of Queen Bansheera's return. He was listening to his friends try to make out a plan and stood up. "I'll got back to the tomb," he informed them. They looked at them.

"What?" Dana asked.

"I have to leave. If Queen Bansheera was defeated once, she can be defeated again," Ryan replied.

They were quiet and Zhane stood up. "I'm coming with you. Just in case you need some backup," Zhane insisted. Ryan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder with a grin before looking at Dana. He sat across from her with a sad sigh.

"I'll be back, little sis. You can count on that," he told her.

He hugged her and Dana hugged him back while trying not to cry. Ryan looked at Carter, you better take care of her for me," he instructed.

"Dana's in safe hands," Carter assured him.

Ryan let her go and stood up. He watched as Zhane said goodbye to his friends. Zhane walked over to Ashley and hugged her. "You better take care of yourself out there," she instructed.

"This is me, Ashley, but don't worry. I'll be okay," he assured her.

Ashley kissed his cheek and Zhane stood in front of Andros. "Watch over Karone for me," he stated.

"Karone is my sister, of course I'll take care of her," Andros reminded him.

Zhane shook his hand and then he stood in front of Karone. Karone threw her arms around his neck and closed her eyes with a sad sigh. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered.

"Not soon enough," she whispered back.

She pulled away slightly and kissed him. "Zhane, we have to go," Ryan insisted. Zhane pulled out of the kiss and touched Karone's face.

"I love you," he whispered.

She placed her hands over his with a sad sigh. "I love you too," she answered. He gave her one last kiss before he and Ryan left. Andros placed his hands on Karone's shoulders.

"He'll be back," he assured her.

Karone placed her hand over his. "I'm going to miss him," she sighed. She watched as they got on their motorcycles and left.

"We're all going to miss him, both of them," Ashley pointed out.

Karone sighed sadly and lowered her head. Ashley looked over to see Carter wrapping his arms around Dana's waist. She knew that it was going to be hard on both girls. The bright side is that they had friends that would help them all the way until they come back.


	26. Red and Yellow Fighting Together

Chapter 26: Red and Yellow Fighting Together

The Rangers watched as Chad was practicing in a simulation with the new blaster Ms. Fairweather had created. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin over her shoulder. "This is cool isn't it?" He asked.

"You've said it," Ashley agreed.

Once the simulation was over, Chad walked back over to them with the new Thermo Blaster. "Miss F, this Thermo Blaster is awesome," he commented. Then another simulation started.

Zhane and Ryan came into a tomb and started looking around. "So, what exactly what are we looking for?" Zhane asked.

"We're trying to find a clue about how to defeat Queen Bansheera," Ryan replied.

Zhane was looking around when he tripped over a rock. "That was close," he mumbled. He looked up to find a coffin wide open. "I think I found something," he commented. Ryan looked up to find it too.

"Oh, no," he mumbled.

He stood next to Zhane. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's Diabolico," Ryan replied.

"I thought we destroyed him?"

"Well, apparently, he's back."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell the other Rangers."

Zhane stood behind Ryan as he tried to contact their friends.

When they were getting ready to leave, a distress call could be heard. They walked over and Ryan and Zhane appeared on the screen. "Zhane!" Karone gasped.

"Rangers, can you read me? Can you read me? This is urgent," Ryan called.

"Ryan, where are you guys?" Dana asked.

"We're in the demon's tomb. We've got to tell you something very important," Ryan replied.

"What's wrong, are you guys hurt?" Ashley asked.

"We're fine, but Vypra & Loki were here. They opened the tomb... They released... You've got to be careful. He'll be coming back for you," Ryan explained through static.

"Ryan, you guys are breaking up," Dana called.

"Who's coming back?" Joel asked.

Karone looked at Andros with fear in her eyes. Andros hugged his sister to try and calm her down. "He's okay," he assured her. They all spun around to see a lizard like creature stood there.

"Who are you?" Ashley demanded.

"I'm Freezard. I've got something for you," the monster announced.

The creature opened its mouth and a slush-like substance burst from his mouth and onto the controls. They all fell to the ground after the explosion. Andros helped his wife and sister stand up. "Are you ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

They morphed and started fighting the monster. "RANGERS, YOUR NEW WEAPONS!" Ms. Fairweather called. They couldn't hear her because of the fight. When she was opening the case, the monster froze her. Ashley gasped in disbelief and tried to stop Joel from getting hurt when he saw what happened to Ms. Fairweather.

"Joel!" She gasped.

She watched in horror as her friend was sucked inside of him. "NO!" She yelled. She tried to grab Dana before she went to the monster.

"Give him back," Dana ordered.

"DANA, LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

It was too late, Dana was gone. "DANA!" He yelled. However, Olympius hit him in the chest. To their disbelief, all of their friends were being sucked into the monster's belly. Karone rolled on the ground while pulling out her blaster.

"BLASTER MODE!" She yelled.

"KARONE, NO!" Andros yelled.

Now Karone was gone. Freezard looked at Ashley. "Now it's your turn, Yellow Ranger," he laughed.

**(The Castle)**

Zafina was watching impatiently. "Please, get that wicked ranger," she whispered.

**(In the Battlefield)**

"ASHLEY, LOOK OUT!" Andros yelled. He ran as fast as he could towards Ashley. Ashley yelped when Andros pushed her to the ground. She looked up and gasped.

"ANDROS!" She screamed.

She watched as her husband was sucked inside the monster's stomach. Carter ran over and placed his hands on her shoulders. When Olympius ran to finish them off, a blast stopped him. Vypra and Loki stood there.

"Bet you thought you'd ever see us again, huh?" Loki asked.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Olympius snarled.

Carter helped Ashley stand up and they ran back to Ms. Fairweather. They looked up to see Diabolico standing there. "Diabolico," Carter whispered. They got Ms. Fairweather into the Rescue Rover and they quickly went back to the Aqua-Base.

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes as Ms. Fairweather started to thaw out. Carter walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. She placed a hand over eyes and started to cry softly. "We'll get them back, Ashley. I promise," Carter assured her. Ashley stood up and hugged him. Carter hugged her back and ran circles on her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered.

Inside the monster's belly, Andros pulled his shivering sister into his arms. "It's so cold," she shivered.

"I know, but Carter and Ashley will get us out," he assured her.

She shivered against her brother as he tried to suppress a shiver, only to fail.

**(Inside the Castle)**

"NO!" Zafina screeched. She walked over to her demon friends. "Freezard was supposed to capture the Yellow Ranger," she hissed.

"Well, it seems that he pushed the Yellow Ranger out of the way. If this Red Ranger loves her like he does, then he would sacrifice himself for her," Vypra commented.

Zafina slammed her staff to floor and went to speak with her good friend, Queen Bansheera.

As she went down on one knee in front of a dark spot and the queen appeared. "How can I help you, daughter of my old friend, Scorpius?" She asked.

"Queen Bansheera, I want the Red Ranger, but every time I get closer to him that Yellow Ranger of his just snaps him away from my grasp," Zafina replied.

"Well, why would you like to have a man like that?"

"My lady, the man is dashing. I want my father's line to go on since those miserable galaxy rangers destroyed my sister. I want him to help me keep my line going. Now that dreadful monster has taken my only hope of reviving my father's bloodline."

"That man will be freed and he will be here to serve the bloodline."

Queen Bansheera nodded to her true ally and watched as she walked away. "The one person I'll keep alive," she murmured.

**(Inside the Monster's Stomach)**

Andros was trying not to fall asleep. He looked over at his friends to find them all huddled together. He looked at Karone to find her half-asleep. "Karone, please don't fall asleep," he whispered. Karone groaned into his shoulder.

"I'm so cold, Andros, so cold," she whimpered.

He pulled her even closer and tried to warm her up. "Please don't die," he whispered.

**(The Aqua-Base)**

Ashley was getting ready to get the monster when Carter came in. "Ms. Fairweather's temperature is rising," he informed.

"That's great. Now, we just have to get our friends out of that stomach," she stated.

Carter nodded and they left.

**(The Battlefield)**

When they arrived, Freezard was standing there. "Well, I guess you've finally decided to join your friends," he commented.

"I don't think so, Freezard, let our friends go," Carter ordered.

He then looked at Ashley. "Thermo blasters ready?" He asked.

"Ready," she replied.

"Aim for the stomach," he instructed.

"Right."

"NOW!"

They shot the monster's stomach and then when the monster shot his slush out, Carter pushed her behind him. "Carter!" She gasped. The Red Ranger was frozen. She stood up in disbelief, her friends were back.

"CARTER!" Dana yelled.

Ashley helped Dana hold Carter up while she defrosted him. Andros placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled when Carter was okay. Then the monster grew.

Later on, Ms. Fairweather was okay and they were visiting her. Dana walked over and gave her a cup of cocoa. Ashley was sitting by her bedside with a smile. "You look a lot better, Miss F," Carter commented. Then Joel sat on the edge of her bed.

"You still need a little bit of warming up," he stated.

They chuckled as the Green Ranger held her hand. "Thank you, Joel, but I'm just fine," she assured him. When she yanked her hand away, she spilt her cup. They were trying to find something to clean it up when they caught Joel looking under the blanket. "JOEL!" Ms. Fairweather yelled.

"What were you thinking?" Carter asked.

"I was looking for a towel," Joel defended.

"There's one in the chair," Chad noted.

As Kelsey tried to comfort Dana about Ryan, Andros walked over to his sister. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"I know you better, I know you miss Zhane," he stated.

She nodded with a sad sigh. "I miss him too," he told her.

"I'm just worried," she sighed.

"Come here," he murmured.

Karone wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and closed her eyes as she hugged him. Andros hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "He'll be back," he whispered.

**(In the Desert)**

Zhane and Ryan were still in the tomb when they found writing on the walls. "I have to write these down and have to find someone to translate them," Ryan informed. Zhane nodded and looked at all the writing. Once he copied them all down, they got out of the tomb.

"The faster we get this queen back where she comes from, the faster Karone and I can start our lives together," Zhane commented.

Ryan smiled as they came out of the tomb and looked out over the desert. "Well, let's get this started," Ryan mumbled. Then they went on their way.


	27. Trakeena's Revenge Part I

Chapter 27: Trakeena's Revenge Part I

Author's Note: This is based off the episode. The name is the same. I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them for this story. Please Read and review.

Andros and Ashley were sitting in the galley looking at pictures of houses. They wanted to stay ahead of schedule. That included looking at houses. "Hey, what do you think of this one?" She asked. Andros looked at the picture and the description. "It's perfect. It has two bedrooms, a nice front and backyard. What do you think?" She asked.

"Everything's perfect but the price," he replied.

Ashley slumped in her chair with a sigh. Andros wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "We'll find a place," he assured her. Ashley nodded then the alarms went off. They got up and ran to the Rescue Rover along with the rest of the rangers. "What's going on?" Andros asked.

"There's a fire downtown," Carter replied.

"Let's get going," Ashley stated.

Andros grabbed her hand once he got into the Rescue Rover, pulling Ashley in.

When they came to the fire, they quickly morphed and ran into the building. "Let's split up, that way we can find more people," Carter instructed.

"Right," they agreed.

They ran separate ways.

Ashley was hurrying down a hall and used her scanner. "HELLO!" She called. She burst through a door and found a little boy curled up on the floor. She ran over and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. He nodded and Ashley picked him up. "Hold on," she instructed. The little boy held onto her and she ran out of the building.

Karone was running through the halls when she found a twelve-year-old girl trapped. "HELP!" She screamed. Karone burst through the flames and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay," the girl replied.

Karone hurried her out of the building and met up with Ashley and Carter on the way.

When they came out with the rest, Ashley realized that Andros wasn't with them. "Where's Andros?" She asked.

"He must be still inside," Carter replied.

Andros was searching through the building and heard crying and screaming come from behind a door. He kicked the door down and ran in. "HELLO!" He called. He opened up a closet door and found a little girl looking at him in fear. "It's okay, I'm here to help you," he assured her. He picked her up and jumped over a fallen beam.

Ashley sighed in relief when Andros came through the doors. "Is that everyone?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, everyone's out," Chad replied.

"Okay. Joel, where are you?" Carter asked.

"Look over your shoulder," came Joel's reply.

They looked up to see Joel's zord. They ducked when he came swooping down. "Joel! What are you doing? You could've hurt somebody," Carter scolded.

"Sorry, guys. I still get carried away sometimes," Joel answered.

They watched as the Green Ranger put out the fire. When he flew away, fliers with his picture on them fell. Carter picked one up and they started laughing. "Now this I don't believe. Joel, you're such a hotdog," Carter laughed.

Once they de-morphed and were heading back to the Rescue Rover, Carter picked up a flier that was sitting on the car. "Why do you always have to be the center of attention?" Carter asked. Joel was standing in a crowd of people signing autographs.

"Well, I don't have to be. It's just that I usually am," Joel replied.

"Yeah," Carter laughed.

Everyone laughed and then once the Green Ranger came to them, they went back to the Aqua-Base.

Later that day, while Carter was out, and Karone was helping Ms. Fairweather with some tests, the rest of them were taking a drive. "When we get back, how about we go for a dive?" Chad asked.

"That water is cold and salty, no way," Joel replied.

"Count me in," Kelsey replied.

Chad looked at Andros and Ashley. "How about you two?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, Chad. Andros and I already have plans," Ashley replied.

Ashley gasped when someone came out in the middle of the road. "What in the world?" Chad mumbled. He slammed the brakes and swerved before stopping. Dana jumped out of the Rover and ran to the person when he fell.

"Are you okay?" Dana asked.

"What's going on?" Kelsey asked.

Andros and Ashley came up and gasped at who it was. "You're Leo, the Red Ranger," Kelsey concluded. The former Red Galaxy Ranger looked at them.

"That's right. I came all the way from Miranoi. Listen to me, there isn't much time, Trakeena's come to earth," he informed.

"Trakeena, why?" Dana asked.

"Because she's injured," Leo replied.

Andros and Ashley looked at each other confused. They thought that Trakeena was gone. Just then, ghouls appeared.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

They morphed and tried to fight the ghouls, but they were too strong for them. They stood in a line next to Leo and his Quasar Saber destroyed them. "I think you got them all, Leo," Chad stated.

"There will be more," Leo told him.  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Dana insisted.

Andros helped his friend into the Rescue Rover and they drove back to the Aqua-Base.

When they were walking down the hall, Karone peeked out from a room. "Leo!" Karone gasped. She hurried over and embraced him. Leo chuckled as he hugged her.

"Karone, you grow more beautiful each time I see you," he complimented.

"Don't start flirting, I'm an engaged woman," she reminded.

"Darn," he teased.

Andros and Ashley smiled at them before Leo realized that the Silver Ranger wasn't with them. "Where's Zhane?" He asked.

"Zhane's out on a mission with the Titanium Ranger," Andros replied.

"He'll be back soon," Ashley added.

"Well, we better find a way to beat Trakeena," Leo insisted.

They walked to the galley to form a plan.

Zafina entered the room and found all of the people her sister captured in jars. "Come out, Trakeena, I know you're here," she insisted.

"Why would I be hiding from my own sister?" Trakeena asked.

Zafina turned around and gasped at her sister's appearance. "Trakeena! Look what those rangers did to you," she whispered. She touched the mask that was over her sister's mouth.

"Those miserable Rangers will pay for my torture," Trakeena assured her.

Zafina embraced her sister. "Now you can help me continue on our bloodline," Zafina stated.

"How can I help you?" Trakeena asked.

"I want the Red Space Ranger. You can destroy the rest of the Power Rangers. But I have to request you keep Andros alive."

Trakeena touched her sister's face and if she didn't have the mask, she would be smiling. "I'll keep the Red Space Ranger alive," she assured her. Zafina smiled and hugged her sister again.

Later that day, Maya and Kai had joined the group, not only that, Carter had befriended a little girl named Heather. Heather's parents were captured by Trakeena and Carter promised to rescue them. When they went after Triskull, Karone again stayed behind, she felt that something was going to happen. She just had this feeling that someone else was going to be coming.

When they arrived at the hill, Triskull was there to greet them. "Hello, Rangers," he greeted.

"Where are they, the people you stole for Trakeena?" Carter demanded.

"Come with me and I'll show you," he replied.

Ashley grabbed Andros's arm and shook her head. Andros knew that Ashley knew it was a trap. Then ghouls appeared.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

They morphed and started fighting the ghouls off. Once those were destroyed, they tried to fight Triskull, but he was too strong. He took his staff and had an explosion occur behind them. "NO!" Heather screamed. The Power Rangers were de-morphed and were lying on rocks.

Zafina watched in fury when she saw Andros hurt. Trakeena placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry, my sister. The Red Space Ranger will be okay and he will be yours," she assured her.

"I want Andros, Trakeena. Not even his pretty Yellow Ranger can stop me," she hissed.

"And you will get Andros. His pretty Yellow Ranger will perish along with the rest of the Power Rangers. Together, you and I will rule the worlds we have wanted for so long. We can finally pay the Red Ranger back for destroying our father."

Zafina placed a hand on her sister's. "That will be a wonderful day indeed," Zafina agreed.


	28. Trakeena's Revenge Part II

Chapter 28: Trakeena's Revenge Part II

Andros sat up with a groan and turned to his wife. "Ashley, are you okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded and he held her as Carter spoke to Heather about saving her parents.

Andros watched as Ashley got herself into the firefighter's uniform. Ashley looked at her husband with a smile. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

He pulled on the jacket and put the hat on. "So, do I pass off as a fireman okay?" He asked. Ashley smiled and placed her hands on his face.

"You pass off as a fireman," she replied.

Andros held her hands and got onto the fire truck when they took off to the building, their plan was in action. Leo and Carter ran after Triskull while they waited patiently for the rest of the people to come out.

Zafina watched as the Red Rangers entered the room. She stepped forward and fought Carter while Leo dealt with the ghouls. "What's it going to take to get you to leave us alone?" Carter demanded.

"Hand over the Red Space Ranger," she ordered.

"Never," Carter snapped.

"Then prepare to be destroyed," Zafina threatened.

Carter fought Zafina while his friends fought the ghouls. Once they were defeated, Carter pushed Zafina up against the wall. Zafina stood up and glared at him. "You'll regret not handing over the Red Ranger," she hissed. Then she disappeared. Carter then ran next to his friends.

"We have to figure out how to free these people and fast," Kendrix insisted.

"I don't think so," A familiar voice sneered.

They turned to see Trakeena standing there. "Trakeena?" Damon asked.

"It can't be," Kendrix insisted.

"It is," Trakeena snapped.

She then held her staff up and threw blasts at them.

As Andros and the rest of the Power rangers were putting their stuff in the Rescue Rover, Chad called them over. They crowded around the Blue Ranger and listened to his morpher. "Goodbye, Rangers," Trakeena laughed.

"Let's go," Chad urged.

They got into the Rescue Rover and went to help their friends.

Andros watched as a sheet-rock inflated. Their friends fell and they ran to help them. Andros noticed that Karone wasn't with them. "Where's Karone?" He asked.

"She's back at the Aqua-Base, she wanted to sit this one out. She thought that I should have the honor of being with my friends one last time," she stated.

Andros wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders and they spun around when Olympius appeared. "How lucky can a monster be? Now I can destroy the Lightspeed, Space and Galaxy Rangers as well," he stated.

"You're in for a big disappointment," Leo objected.

"Guys, ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

They morphed and struck poses. "GALAXY RED!" Leo yelled.

"GALAXY GREEN!"

"GALAXY BLUE!"

"GALAXY YELLOW!"

"GALAXY PINK!"

"RED RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"BLUE RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"GREEN RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"YELLOW RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"PINK RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"RED SPACE RANGER!"

"YELLOW SPACE RANGER!"

They fought the batlings and the machine soldiers. Ashley was helping Kelsey and Maya with the batlings and machine soldiers they were fighting while Andros was helping Leo and Carter.

Zafina was watching the battle with a smirk. "Soon, Trakeena and I will be able to bring Andros back to the Dark Side and take his place as my husband," she sneered.

"I wouldn't count on that, my dear friend," Queen Bansheera stated.

Zafina looked at Queen Bansheera. "What do you mean, my lady?" She asked.

"Your sister is a traitor. She isn't using those people's life energy to bring me back so we can destroy Mariner Bay. She wants it for herself. She wants to enslave us all," she stated.

Zafina was in disbelief. "We have to destroy her before she destroys us," she insisted. She looked back at the fight.

"Trakeena is my sister," Zafina murmured.

"The person that was once your sister is now gone."

Zafina watched as Olympius turned her sister into a mutant.

Carter then lifted his wrist up. "OMEGA MEGAZORD!" Carter called. Their zord came and the Lightspeed Rangers got int. Andros and Ashley looked at each other and nodded. They called for their Megazord and hopped inside. However, all of a sudden, before they could even fight, their Megazord was shot down. "ANDROS, ASHLEY!" Carter yelled. The two Space Rangers fell to the ground in pain. Leo and Maya ran to their friends.

"Andros, Ashley, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I think so," Andros replied.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"Our zord can't handle Trakeena," Ashley replied.

Andros grabbed Leo's arm. "You have to defeat Trakeena, Leo," Andros insisted.

"You guys beat her once. We know you can do it again," she assured Maya.

Leo and Maya shared a glance before standing up. Their zords had arrived. Andros helped Ashley stand up and wrapped one of her arms around his neck and held her to him with his hand on her waist. They watched as their friends defeated Trakeena once and for all. "Way to go guys," Andros congratulated.

Carter was walking by Heather as her parents came out. Karone walked over to her brother and sister-in-law. They watched as the young girl was reunited with her parents. "Uh, ladies, you probably want one of these," Joel commented. Andros and Ashley looked over to see Joel signing autographs for Kendrix and Maya.

"Uh, I don't think so," Kendrix answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

They laughed and started listening to Dana. "Boy, you guys had to put up with Trakeena all the way to Miranoi?" She asked.

"With Olympius and Vypra, you have it tough enough," Maya stated.

"Actually, I thought it was kind of fun getting back in the game," Leo commented.

Everyone laughed at his comment. "Only you would think that was fun, Leo," Kai laughed.

"Could you guys stay awhile? Mariner Bay could use another team of Rangers," Dana suggested.

"We'd love to, but we're needed on Miranoi. I also have to return something to our Pink Ranger," Kendrix sighed.

She walked over to Karone and put the morpher back on her wrist. "You now have the power of the Pink Galaxy Ranger again," she stated. Karone hugged Kendrix with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss you guys, so much," she whispered.

Andros and Ashley watched as the Galaxy Rangers gave Karone a hug before getting ready to go back home.

Zafina sat down with a broken heart, her sister was gone. Vypra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your sister was a traitor, Zafina. We had to have her destroyed," she insisted.

Zafina placed a hand over hers. "I know, but she was still my sister, traitor or not, she was my sister," Zafina mumbled. She then turned her attention back to Andros. "They destroyed my sister, now I will definitely destroy the woman he loves," she hissed.


	29. A Couple's Worry

Chapter 29: A Couple's Worry

After a few days of more fighting, Captain Mitchell again ordered for Andros and Ashley to have some alone time before the next battle. Ashley was glad that she and Andros would be going out again, but everyday, she would wonder if the day she spent with Andros was her last day.

After they came home from their "date", Andros saw the worry in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Ashley stopped brushing her hair and placed her hands over his.

"Andros, what are we going to do? What if Zafina kills either of us in a fight?" She asked.

Andros sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I have told you that nothing is going to happen to us," he insisted. Ashley stood up and looked at him.

"How do you know this? How do you know that we'll come out of this alive?" She demanded.

Andros was quiet and saw the pain and worry in his own eyes. "Ashley, I seriously don't know, but if we just sit here and dwell on what might be our last days together, then it will happen. I've learned that much being on my own for two years," Andros replied. Ashley bit her lip and played with the necklace he gave her.

"Andros, I'm scared," she whispered.

He walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back and buried her head in his shoulder. "I've never been so scared my whole life," she whispered. He held her to him and closed his eyes.

"I'm scared too, to tell you the truth," he confessed.

Ashley looked at him confused. He touched her face and wiped her tears away. "Ashley, I'm scared of the thought Zafina getting her hands on you and killing you to get to me. I'm scared of what might happen to me if she gets you. I don't think I can live a day without you, Ash. You're my soul mate, we were bound together since the day we met. Our destiny's tied us together and together we'll stay. I don't think I'd last long if Zafina kills you," he explained. He pulled her back into his arms and kissed the side of her head. Ashley just closed her eyes and held Andros closer to her. She knew his words were true. She felt it when they first met. When they got married, their bond became so strong. She knew that if anything happened to Andros or her, they would die soon after they would.

"I love you, Andros, I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, Ashley, very much," he whispered back.

That night, Andros was having a horrible dream about Ashley.

****

(Andros's Dream)

Andros was standing by Zafina's side and watched as Ashley was thrown in front of them. She was beaten and crying. "Well, the Yellow Ranger doesn't seem so strong now, does she my love?" Zafina asked. Andros just stared at Ashley.

"Yes, my dear. She is very weak," he replied.

Ashley looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Andros, please, release yourself from Zafina's spell and come back with me," she insisted. She walked over towards him with the best of her ability only to have Andros grab her arm. She yelped in pain and he threw her to the floor.

"I married filth. I now have a new love," he laughed.

"Andros, no, you have to break her spell."

"There is no spell."

Andros morphed and pulled out his blaster. "Spiral Saber, booster mode," he ordered. He then pointed his weapon at Ashley. "Say goodbye, Yellow Ranger," he laughed.

"Andros, don't do this, please," she begged.

"FIRE!"

"NO!"

(End Dream)

Andros woke up with a gasp and looked over to see Ashley fast asleep. He got up and pulled on his shirt. He decided to go sit out by the water to think.

Ashley woke up and saw that Andros was gone. She knew where he was and grabbed her robe.

She found Andros by the ocean looking out over the beautiful moonlit water. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" She asked. Andros looked up at her and she sat by him.

"Yeah, I did," he replied.

"Tell me what it was," she insisted.

Andros watched as the waves hit the wall before answering. "I was evil again. You were thrown in front of me beaten terribly and you were crying. You tried to bring me back to the good side, but I refused. I threw you back to the floor and pulled out my spiral saber. I killed you, Ashley. I killed you," he explained. She sat across from them and he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm dangerous, Ashley. What if this wasn't a dream?" He asked. Ashley reached out and touched his face.

"Our love broke Zafina's spell before. It could surely do it again," she replied.

He ran his fingers through her soft brown hair and sighed. "Andros, no spell can tear us apart. We have proved that before," she reminded.

"I know, but what if our love isn't strong enough the next time?" He asked.

"There won't be a next time. I promise you that," she replied.

She placed a kiss on his lips before he could say anything else.

Zafina watched them in disgust. Even though what Ashley said was true. She remembered that it was not only the monster that destroyed her spell, it was also Andros and Ashley's love. She slammed her staff to floor and looked at the couple. "What troubles you, child?" Queen Bansheera asked. Zafina turned and looked at her.

"My lady, the Yellow Ranger keeps building the Red Ranger up with more strength when she speaks about how strong their love is. I'm afraid that I won't be able to bring him to the dark side again," she replied.

"You don't have to worry about that. Soon, we'll destroy Mariner Bay and take back what is rightfully ours. You'll have the Red Ranger by your side. He'll help you keep on the bloodline of Scorpius. That line mustn't die no matter what the cost is," Queen Bansheera assured her.

"How can I get the man I desire?"

"You fight the man you desire and don't stop until you get him."

Zafina turned back over to the globe to see Andros and Ashley going back to their room. She watched as Ashley pulled Andros down onto the bed and fell asleep in his arms. She watched as Andros stayed up a little bit longer and was holding Ashley close. "You'll never have me, Zafina. No matter how hard you try, you won't have me," he mumbled. Zafina watched as the man she desired fell into a deep sleep while holding his wife close to him.

"We shall see, Red Ranger. I'll have you and I'll destroy your precious Yellow Ranger," she hissed.


	30. Heartache for the Pink and Yellow Ranger

Chapter 30: Heartache for Pink and Yellow

The Power Rangers were trying to fight a monster when Dana and Ashley noticed a young child hurt. "Wait, stop the Rover," Dana insisted. They got out and looked at them. "You guys go, we'll catch up," Dana assured them. They nodded before leaving. Karone was standing next to them and saw a little girl near the boy injured too. She took care of the girl while Dana and Ashley took care of the boy.

Andros and the other Power rangers that were left stood in front of the monster. "You won't destroy Mariner Bay," Andros snapped.

"We'll see about that," the monster laughed.

All of a sudden, a high pitched sound could be heard. Andros fell to his knees holding his head in pain. He and the rest of his friends de-morphed. The last thing he could remember was Ashley's beautiful face before falling unconscious.

Ashley, Dana, and Karone arrived and saw that their friends were unconscious. "GUYS!" Dana yelled. She ran over and kneeled in front of Carter. Ashley ran over to Andros with Karone behind him.

"Andros, are you okay?" She asked.

His eyes were filled with confusion when he looked at his wife and sister. "Who are you?" He asked. Ashley de-morphed with fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Andros, it's me. It's Ashley, your wife," she replied.

"I have no wife," he insisted.

Ashley looked over to see that Dana wasn't having any luck with the other rangers. Karone then de-morphed. Andros looked at her in disbelief. "Karone?" He asked.

"Yes, Andros, it's me. You rescued me two years ago," she replied.

"Who kidnapped you?" He asked.

"Darkonda did, Andros, don't you remember anything?" Karone asked.

Andros looked at Ashley. "If I knew who she was, I would definitely remember," he replied. Ashley placed her hands on his face.

"Please, you have to remember. If you don't, Zafina will win," she insisted.

Zafina laughed when she saw Ashley desperately trying to get him to remember. "This was the best idea you've had so far, Vypra. Now, I'll be able to make him believe that he's in love with me and I'll be able to bring him to me," she laughed. Vypra nodded and watched as her friend was celebrating her soon-to-be victory.

Once they got back to the Aqua-Base, Andros was forced to lie down while Miss Fairweather checked him over. "If you don't mind, I have to get back to KO-35. I have to tell my parents that Karone is okay," he insisted. Karone felt pain go through her heart. He was thrown back to four years. He doesn't remember that their parents were killed because of the attack she sent down on her home planet. He then finally pushed the nurses and doctors away and stood up. "I have to find Zhane," he insisted. Ashley then helped the doctors grab him.

He was put into one of the spaces next to the rest of the Power Rangers. Ashley felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Dana standing there.

Zafina watched with rage in her eyes. "NO!" She hissed.

Ms. Fairweather placed the disk that the Megaship's computer gave them. Andros's eyes twitched when he remembered meeting his friends.

(Flashback)

"Power down," he ordered. He de-morphed and Ashley stared at him for a second. She walked around him, poked his shoulder twice, and then she finally said something.

"You're human," she concluded.

"What did you expect?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean...you're not from earth are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place humans live. I'm from a space colony, KO-35, it's in the Karova system."

Then T. J. started to speak. "So you're from outer space?" He asked. Andros nodded.

"Incredible," Carlos commented.

"Well, hey. I'm Cassie, it's really nice to meet you," Cassie greeted.

"And I'm Ashley," Ashley cut in.

"Carlos," Carlos informed.

"And I'm T. J.," he told him.

Andros backed up when T. J. held his hand out to him. "T. J., I'm called Andros," he informed.

(End Flashback)

Ms. Fairweather looked at the screen to see that the memory scan was up to 50. "Maybe we should try something a little more personal," she commented. She then placed more disks into the computer. Andros felt another memory enter his head.

(Flashback)

Andros was putting his stuff away when he saw Ashley walking over to the synthetron. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Ashley, I uh...I uh..." he trailed off.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I was thinking that maybe..." Zhane cut him off.

"Darkonda said something about more monsters. He must have some kind of a lab. I'm going to start scanning, want to help?" Zhane asked.

"Sure," Ashley replied.

Zhane then stole her cake off her plate. "Hey!" She gasped. She then looked over at him. "So, what did you want to ask me?" She asked.

Andros looked over to see his best friendpractically shoving his crush's cake down his throat. He then looked back over to her. "Forget it," he replied.

(Zhane's Sacrifice)

Andros felt pain go through him when the monster struck him with it's saber. "ANDROS, LOOK OUT!" He heard Zhane yell. He fell to the ground when the monster struck him again. "NO!" Zhane yelled. Andros held his arm up when the monster was about to finish him off when Zhane took the hit. He then watched his best friend push the monster down. "ANDROS, RUN!" Zhane yelled.

"ZHANE, NO!" Andros yelled.

He watched as his friend and the monster blew. He walked over and turned his friend over. "Zhane, Zhane, Zhane answer me," he insisted. No word, Andros flung his best friend over his shoulders and walked away.

When he got back to the ship, he placed Zhane in the back room and connected his case with wires and everything else that could keep him alive. "Until we meet again, Zhane," he murmured. He watched as Zhane froze and walked away.

(Finding Karone)

Andros found Astronema's locket and picked it up. "Don't touch that," Astronema snapped. Andros turned to look at her and opened it. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw that it was the same pictures he had of him and Karone that were in his own locket.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I always had it," she snapped.

He then started to ponder about the possibility. "Is it possible? Could she be Karone?" He pondered. He then turned to look at her. "I've always had mine too," he told her. He opened his locket to show her his pictures. "I don't believe this," he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You're Karone, my sister," he replied.

"Karone? That's not true, you destroyed my parents and my brother."

"No, listen to me. I'm your brother."

She then looked at him with a sneer. "Nice try, Red Ranger, but your tricks won't work on me," she sneered. Then she disappeared.

(Saving Karone)

Andros carried his beloved sister out of the Dark Fortress with tears in his eyes. He could see Ashley and the rest of the Power Rangers standing there. He placed Karone on the ground and hovered over her. Tears fell down his face and landed on her face. He watched in disbelief, Karone was turning back. "Karone?" He asked.

"Andros? How did I get here?" She asked.

"That's a long story," he replied.

He smiled when their friends surrounded them, glad that Karone was back and that Andros was alive.

(Ashley's Graduation)

"Congratulations, class of 1999," Mr. Caplan congratulated. Andros clapped for his friends and girlfriend at the end of the graduation. He stood outside standing next to Karone and Zhane while waiting for their friends.

"ANDROS!" Ashley called.

He smiled and opened his arms out to her. Ashley ran over and jumped into his embrace. He spun her around while burying his face in her hair. "Congratulations," he whispered. He placed her on the ground and touched her face. "Now, the future is ours," he told her. Ashley held his hands in hers with a smile.

"Yes, now we have forever," she agreed.

Andros hugged her again and smiled at their friends. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He pulled back a bit and kissed her.

(End Flashbacks)

Ashley and Ms. Fairweather didn't notice that Dana and Karone left to defeat the monster while she was waiting for Andros to come back. She sighed as she looked over at Ms. Fairweather. "It should be anytime now, Ashley," she informed. Ashley nodded and then she looked over to see the lights around Andros's head turn off and he opened his eyes. Ashley untied his arms and he stepped off. "Andros, who am I?" She asked.

"You're Ashley," he replied.

Ashley shrieked and hugged him tight. One by one the Power Rangers came back, but then the machine malfunctioned and Carter was still strapped to it. When they got Carter off the machine, they realized he lost all of his memory. The monster was attacking the city again, but this time, Dana and Karone were fighting it alone. Andros's eyes widened and was about to follow them when he looked at Carter. "Carter," he started. Carter looked at him, but then Captain Mitchell looked at him.

"There isn't time, you have to go," he insisted.

Andros nodded and left.

When they arrived, Andros ran over to his injured sister. "Karone, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

He helped her stand up and they fought off the batlings and the machine soldiers that came at them. When Dana was thrown to the ground, she de-morphed. Ashley and Andros tried to get to her, but she was too far. When the monster was about to finish her off, Carter came to the rescue. The monster was finally defeated, another battle was won.

Zafina watched in fury and again slammed her staff to the floor. "Don't fret, my dear. you'll defeat those Power Rangers and you'll have the Red Ranger," Queen Bansheera assured her.

"I hope so, my lady. I don't think I can stand another defeat," she told her.

When they got back to the Aqua-Base, Andros and Ashley watched as Joel went after Ms. Fairweather once she teased him about a date. Captain Mitchell nodded and they went off to get some rest before going into training.

That night, as Ashley and Andros started to fall asleep, a single memory lingered in their heads.

(Flashback)

Andros and Ashley were walking out of the tunnel near the ship and Ashley stopped with a sigh. She looked at him with a sad sigh. "I never thought I had to say goodbye," she murmured.

"I know," he told her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked.

He grabbed her hands and looked at her. "KO-35 is my home," he reminded. Ashley looked at him with sad eyes.

Once she was on the ship, Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I miss him so much," Ashley replied.

She was quiet, but then a familiar voice reached her ears. "DECA set a course for earth," Andros instructed. Ashley turned around to see him standing there.

"Andros!" She gasped.

She jumped from her chair and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around her once she reached him. He sighed as he held her to him. "My home is with you guys," he informed.

(End Flashback)


	31. Fame isn't everthing Part I

Chapter 31: Fame isn't everything Part 1

Ashley was walking down the hall when she stopped at Kelsey and Dana's room. She was listening to Dana name off every bone on her skeleton model that she had. "Perfect! You've named every bone in the human body three times," Kelsey announced. Ashley laughed and knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Ashley, of course you can. Have a seat," Kelsey replied.

Ashley sat down and looked at her friend to see her looking at another model of the human body. "Dana, you're going to be a great doctor," Kelsey assured her. Dana sighed as she put the model down. Ashley could see that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's if I can afford medical school," Dana replied.

"What do you mean _if_ Dana?" Ashley asked.

"I'm afraid I'm a little short on money for medical school," Dana replied.

"I know what you mean. Andros and I found this great house, but the problem is the money. Every time we find a perfect house, the price is way out of our reach."

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to get that dream house.

Ashley wrapped her arm around Dana's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get the money for medical school," Ashley assured her. Dana sighed and then when she asked Kelsey to hold the book again, the alarms went off.

"Let's go," Kelsey insisted.

They got up and ran to the Rescue Rover.

Andros was already in the Rescue Rover and helped his wife in before going down. "What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"There's a fire in the city," Andros replied.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they were off with the rest of their team.

Once they came to the fire, Carter went to fire truck while the rest of the team went inside to get the people who were caught in the fire out. Ashley and Andros saw a girl trapped in a flaming room. "I'll go get her. Just keep searching," Ashley insisted. Andros nodded and ran to another direction. Ashley ran to the girl. "Just hold still okay. Back up and close your eyes," Ashley instructed. The girl that looked to be around nine, backed up and covered her eyes. Ashley took out her blaster and aimed it at the wood in front of it. She blasted it away and ran to the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," the girl replied.

Ashley picked the girl up and ran out of the building.

Andros was searching everywhere and found a young woman around their age unconscious on the floor. He pulled a beam off her and saw a small flame on her shoulder. He quickly put it out and picked her up.

When they came out, Ashley had de-morphed and placed the girl on a stretcher. "It's going to be okay, these guys are going to take care of you now," she informed.

"Thanks, Yellow Ranger," the girl told her.

Ashley wiped some sweat from her brow and ran to Dana. "Is that everybody?" She asked.

"I think so," Dana replied.

They watched as the fire was put out and the rest of the people who were trapped in the fire were taken to the hospital. Andros walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm a little tired and I smell like an ashtray, but I'm okay," Ashley replied.

Andros chuckled before they went back to the Rescue Rover with their friends.

In a room, a woman was tossing pictures of girls around the room saying that they weren't perfect. "These Glitz girls have to have a sense of adventure they has to have romance in her soul, like me, Koko Kashmere," she insisted. She then looked at her desk to see a picture clipping of Dana and Ashley taking care of the two girls. "Oh! Exquisite! Perfection! Find me them! Sure the girl in yellow needs a little bit of hair changing, but she's perfect and the girl in pink needs a little make-up, but she's also just perfect!" She gasped. Her assistant nodded and left.

Dana and Ashley were leaving the library. Ashley was still continuing on with her dream as a fashion designer, so she had sketches of her favorite gowns she had drawn in hand. Dana however had her nose stuck in a book. A white limo pulled up and honked making the girls jump slightly. Koko then came out of the car. "Dana Mitchell! Ashley Karovan! Darlings! Oh, yes indeed. A little of this, a little of that. Oh, I have outdone myself," she stated. Ashley and Dana looked at each other with quizzical looks before looking at her.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Ashley asked.

"I am Koko Kashmere! I take the little common people, and shoot them into the stars," Koko replied.

She grinned at the girls and tapped her chin. "And you, my lucky ladies, are going to be my new Glitz girls," she announced. Ashley was stunned just as much as Dana was.

"Us? Glitz girls?" Dana asked

"Yes," Koko replied.

"I don't think so. I don't even like having my picture taken," Dana stated.

"I enjoy being in front of the camera. I just don't want to yanked away from my husband for so long. Besides, I want to be a fashion designer instead of a model," Ashley agreed.

"Aw...how cute shy. Just like I was," Koko commented.

She then grabbed both of the girls' arms and led them down the street. "Don't worry darlings. When I'm done with you the camera will be your best friend! Everyone will know your faces, and there will be money. Lots of money. You young lady. If you don't want to be pulled away from your husband, we can bring him with us. Let me look at your sketches, darling," Koko insisted. Ashley held up some of her sketches and nodded. "I like them. They have that unique design in them. We can dress you up in your own fashion designs," she commented. Ashley was stunned. Seeing herself wearing her own designs intrigued her. She then held up money for both of the girls. "Fameand fortune, darling. It's what makes the world go round," she added.

"Not my world. I have plans. I'm going to be a doctor," Dana insisted.

"This is all very nice Koko, but Andros and I have plans on trying to buy a house to raise a family," Ashley insisted.

"Really? Well, I will pay you enough money so that you can go to any medical school you want. You darling Ashley. You and your husband could live in any mansion your little hearts desire," Koko added.

They looked at the money in front of them and they looked at each other. "All right, we give in," Ashley sighed. Koko nodded and then she looked at Ashley.

"If you really want your husband to be with you. Call him up and we'll pick him up," she stated.

Ashley shrugged as she called Andros.

Andros jumped when his cell-phone went off. "Andros," he answered. He was still trying to get used to the thing.

"Andros, meet me outside the Aqua-Base. I have a great news," Ashley informed.

"Okay," Andros stated.

He hung up and left.

When he came out of the Aqua-Base, the white limo pulled up and Ashley got out. "Ashley, what's going on?" He asked.

"Andros, I have been asked to design my clothes and I'm able to wear them," Ashley replied.

Andros then hugged her with a smile. "That's wonderful, Ashley," he stated. Then Koko got out of the car.

"Hello young man, I'm Koko Kashmere. Your wife is dazzling with beauty," she commented.

"Thank you, Ms. Kashmere," he told her.

"Please, call me Koko," she insisted.

"Okay."

"Well, we better get going or we're going to be late for Mrs. Karovan's big break."

They got in the limo and they were off.

As they got to the studios. Koko got out with a smile. Her assistant was there. "Ladies and gentleman. My assistant will show Dana to her dressing room and I will be leading Ashley to her room. My other assistant will bring Andros to Ashley's studio," she instructed. Andros was led away, not knowing that Zafina was watching him.

Zafina sighed when she saw Andros being settled down in a studio. He looked a bit confused and she smiled at it. "So, his pretty wife is being used as a model. Well, at least she's out of my hair for an hour along with that Pink Ranger," Zafina stated.

"Remember, Zafina. We can't get to him not with the Yellow and Pink Rangers there," Vypra reminded.

"That's why we have a monster. We'll send it down when I know the time is right," Zafina instructed.

Vypra nodded and stepped back, not wanting to get her angry since she was Queen Bansheera's second.

Ashley was put in a dress and was sat down at a make-up station. "Well, my dear. If I do say so myself, you and your handsome husband seem to have a special bond," Koko commented.

"Uh, yeah. We do. Andros and I met in high school two years ago. He was new and he was distant that was until I came in," Ashley lied.

"Ah, a cold hearted man was he?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess he was."

Ashley felt a little uneasy talking about it, she didn't like trying to hide what Andros really was, but it wasn't like she could come out and say that her husband was from another planet. "Okay, stand up and let me see how you look," she insisted. Ashley stood up and turned around once.

Her hair was down and it flowed around her shoulders perfectly. She was wearing a golden yellow looking dress that had Crepe back satin, no straps, metrical pleated surplice bodice, a drape, it had beaded trim, and a long slim skirt with a low hem. She had on golden buckle high heels, she still wore the necklace Andros gave her, and diamond earrings.

"Darling you look absolutely gorgeous," she complimented. Ashley blushed and then they walked out into the studio.

Andros's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw how beautiful his wife looked when she came out. "Ashley," he whispered. She smiled as she stood out on the studio.

"Now, let me see some pizzazz as you move around. You're happy and let's just have you show off to Andros over there," Koko instructed.

Ashley nodded and started working her magic. Andros couldn't help but watch her in a daze. However, he saw Koko look at Ashley's morpher. "Wait, what is that?" She demanded. Ashley knew she saw her morpher and hid her arm behind her back.

"Uh, that's my morpher," Ashley replied.

"Well, unless it matches your outfit, like I told your friend, Dana. It has to go," Koko instructed.

"I'll take it, Ash," Andros told her.

He took her morpher and stood back. "Let's get back to work. I'll be back, my dear. I have to check on your friend," Koko informed. Ashley felt a little weight get lifted off her shoulders when Koko left.

"You know something, Andros. This isn't all that its cracked up to be," Ashley commented.

Andros noticed that Ashley was feeling a little bit nervous without her morpher on. Then his communicator went off. He looked at Ashley and she nodded. He hid in a corner and held his communicator up. "Andros," he informed.

"Andros, get Ashley and Dana down here. We need you both now," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"We're on our way," Andros assured him.

He then saw Koko and ran to her. "Koko, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal Ashley away," Andros informed.

"Why?" Koko asked.

"It's a family emergency," he replied.

"Have her back here quickly," Koko insisted.

Ashley hurried off the set and she ran out with Andros. They tried contacting Dana on the way, but the studio doors were locked and her morpher was in her dressing room and they didn't know where that was.

When they came to the sight to where Treevil, the new monster, was attacking. Kelsey and Carter ran up to them. "Ashley, where's Dana? And where on earth did you get that dress?" Kelsey asked.

"We don't know where Dana is. And the dress, it's a long story," Ashley replied.

"All right, we need your help," Carter insisted.

"Right. Ready Ashley?" Andros asked.

"Ready," Ashley replied.

"LET'S ROCKET!"

They morphed and helped their friends fight Treevil.

After their defeat, they went back to the Aqua-Base, but Ashley had to go return the dress to Koko. Koko was a little disappointed that Ashley wasn't there for the rest of the shoot, but she promised that she would come back and get more shoots done.

When she was about to go to her and Andros's room, she heard Kelsey and Dana talking. "Knock, knock," she greeted. The two girls looked up to see her standing there.

"Hey, Ash, where did you go?" Dana asked.

"Andros and I responded to their call. We had to go," Ashley replied.

The next day, a magazine was placed in front of her. "The new Glitz girls," Andros commented. Ashley looked at the picture with a sigh. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just don't think I like this. I was there for only a day and counting this morning. I already hate it. I wanted to design clothes, not wear them," Ashley replied.

Andros wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You could always say no," he commented.

"I can't, we need the money," she insisted.

"We can survive without you being a model. Have Koko let you be a fashion designer like you dreamed to be, not a model," he insisted.

Ashley sighed then looked up when Kelsey came back alone and had a hurt look on her face. Andros nodded and let Ashley go after their Yellow Ranger friend.

Kelsey was storming down the hall when Ashley caught up to her. "What's going on? Where's Dana?" She asked.

"I'm surprised that you're not out there joining her," Kelsey grouched.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dana has been signing autographs all afternoon. She just hopped in her limo and left me behind."

"Kelsey, I'm so sorry."

Kelsey sat down with a sigh. "I thought she was my friend," Kelsey mumbled.

"She is her friend. Soon this will go by and we'll have our old Dana back," Ashley insisted.

Kelsey sighed and nodded. Ashley walked to her room and picked up the phone. She was going to get the house she and Andros deserved, but she was going to get it on her own and not being famous. She picked up the phone and called Koko. Koko was persistent and Ashley tried again for three more days.

Author's Note: Will Koko let Ashley give up being a model? Will Dana finally get the sense knocked into her or will the Rangers lose their Pink Ranger for good?


	32. Fame isn't everything Part II

Chapter 32: Fame isn't everything Part II

(Last time on _The Power of Love_)

"These Glitz girls have to have a sense of adventure she has to have romance in her soul, like me, Koko Kashmere," she insisted. She then looked at her desk to see a picture clipping of Dana and Ashley taking care of the two girls. "Oh! Exquisite! Perfection! Find me them! Sure the girl in yellow needs a little bit of hair changing, but she's perfect and the girl in pink needs a little make-up, but she's also just perfect!" She gasped.

****

"I am Koko Kashmere! I take the little common people, and shoot them into the stars," Koko replied.

She grinned at the girls and tapped her chin. "And you, my lucky ladies, are going to be my new Glitz girls," she announced. Ashley was stunned just as much as Dana was.

"Us? Glitz girls?" Dana asked

"Yes," Koko replied.

"Fame and fortune, darling. It's what makes the world go round," she added.

"Not my world. I have plans. I'm going to be a doctor," Dana insisted.

"This is all very nice Koko, but Andros and I have plans on trying to buy a house to raise a family," Ashley insisted.

"Really? Well, I will pay you enough money so that you can go to any medical school you want. You darling Ashley. You and your husband could live in any mansion your little hearts desire," Koko added.

They looked at the money in front of them and they looked at each other. "All right, we give in," Ashley sighed.

"You know something, Andros. This isn't all that its cracked up to be," Ashley commented.

Kelsey sat down with a sigh. "I thought she was my friend," Kelsey mumbled.

"She is her friend. Soon this will go by and we'll have our old Dana back," Ashley insisted.

Kelsey sighed and nodded. Ashley walked to her room and picked up the phone. She was going to get the house she and Andros deserved, but she was going to get it on her own and not being famous. She picked up the phone and called Koko.

(Now the conclusion)

"Come on, Ashley. Act like you're happy," Koko insisted. Ashley finally got frustrated and got off the stage.

"Listen, Koko. I already told you that I didn't want to be a model. I wanted to be a fashion designer," Ashley insisted.

"And you can be a fashion designer. Look at you, Ashley. You are full of life. You're perfect to be one of my Glitz girls," Koko insisted.

"I'm just not happy, Koko," Ashley insisted.

"All right. If you insist," Koko sighed.

A few minutes later, Ashley came out wearing her normal clothes and Andros walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll get over it. I just wanted the perfect house for us," Ashley sighed.

Andros kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry, we will find the perfect house," he assured her. Then they walked out of the studio together.

A few days later, they were in training. One Glitz girl was gone, there was still one more left. The training was going great. Dana was holding the rope as Kelsey was climbing it. "Come on, Kelsey," Ashley cheered. Just then, a cell-phone went off and in slow motion, Ashley and the rest of the team watched Dana let the rope go and Kelsey fell into the mud with a flop. Ashley ran over to her. "Here, let me help you," Ashley insisted. She helped Kelsey out of the mud pit and the Yellow Ranger glared at the Pink Ranger. They were all angry with her for the fact that she dropped Kelsey over a hairdresser.

"YOUR HAIR! That's what you dropped me for?" Kelsey demanded.

Dana held her hand up to her as she continued talking on the cell-phone. Then she looked at Kelsey with a glare. "Just because I CARE about the way I look, unlike some people," she hissed. Then Captain Mitchell stepped in.

"What's going on here?" Captain Mitchell demanded.

"Miss Supermodel here thinks her hair is more important than training," Kelsey snarled.

"Why don't you just admit it? You're jealous," Dana accused.

"I think this whole thing went straight to your head," Kelsey snapped.

Ashley then pulled her friend back and looked at Dana. "Dana, this isn't like you. You've never cared about what people thought about you," Ashley commented.

"Stay out of this, Miss I'm better than anyone else, because I married a guy from another planet," Dana snapped.

Ashley was hurt then. Andros placed a hand on her shoulder and glared at Dana. "Dana, that was low and you know it," Karone snapped. Dana didn't answer, she just glared at them and saw the white limo. Carter could see that his girlfriend had hurt Ashley and then Dana started to walk towards the limo. Andros led her away while Chad led Kelsey away. Carter then chased Dana down the hill.

"That monster's still out there. Dana, we need you. I need you," Carter insisted.

He could see the old Dana wanting to come out, but she just pushed him aside and walked away. Carter stood there hurt as she walked away. Ashley could see that Carter was hurt as he came back over to them.

"And you're just going to let her leave like that?" Joel demanded.

"I have to trust her to make her own decisions," Captain Mitchell replied.

Then they continued on with their training. However, Treevil was back. "It's time for work," Carter commented. They nodded and ran to fight the monster.

They came to the city and people were running away from the monster. Ashley gasped when she saw a little girl hiding behind a table. "I'm going to help her," she told Andros. Andros nodded and she ran to the little girl. "Are you okay?" She asked. The little girl nodded and Ashley picked her up. She saw the girl's mother running over and set her in her arms. "She's okay. Get to safety," Ashley insisted. The woman nodded and ran. Ashley then ran next to Andros.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready," she replied.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The Lightspeed Rangers yelled.

"GO GALACTIC!" Karone yelled.

They started fighting Treevil, but then they realized that they were powerless without Dana. Treevil grabbed Ashley's leg when she went to kick him and flipped her on her back. Andros then pushed the number one on his other morpher. "POWER PUNCH!" He yelled. He was about to punch the monster when Treevil grabbed his fist and did a sweep kick, knocking the Red Ranger to the ground. Zafina then appeared.

"Treevil, make sure to capture the Red Space Ranger and the Pink Galaxy Ranger," she ordered.

"Yes, my lady," Treevil acknowledged.

Then he continued to fight them. Carter then called for their V-Lancers. "V-LANCERS!" He shouted. They tried blasting the monster away, but their blasts were deflected and they fell to the ground when a blast was shot at them.

"The V-Lancers just aren't powerful enough without Dana," Chad groaned.

An acorn bomb was being shot at them, but then a laser blast hit it and destroyed it. Carter looked over his shoulder to see a familiar Pink Ranger coming over to them. "I'm here guys," she announced. Dana ran over and helped him up. "Carter, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

With Dana's help, they finally destroyed Treevil.

Later that afternoon, Dana walked up to Ashley. "Ashley, I want to apologize about what I said to you earlier. It was rude of me to comment about Andros's origin," Dana apologized. Ashley smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're forgiven. You still have Kelsey and Carter to apologize to," Ashley commented.

"I know, I don't know if Kelsey could ever forgive me for what I did to her during these past few days," Dana sighed.

Ashley smiled and hugged Dana. Then she watched as she went off to apologize.

Dana found Kelsey in their room and came in. "Hey," she greeted. Kelsey stood up and looked at her.

"Hey," she greeted back.

Dana fidgeted with her hands before speaking. "Listen. I just want to apologize to you about earlier. You're right. The supermodel thing did go to my head," Dana apologized.

Kelsey turned and sighed. "You really hurt me during these past few days though, Dana. You ignored me that was the worse part of it all," Kelsey stated.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Is there anyway you could forgive me?" She asked.

Kelsey smiled and hugged her. "I forgive you, just next time don't drop me in the mud," Kelsey quipped. Dana laughed and then she saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Now you have to talk to Carter. He was the one that was the one most ignored by you. You broke his heart, Day. You walked away when he told you he needed you. You walked away when you needed us, that was bad, but walking away when he told you himself that he needed you, that was harsh," Kelsey commented.

"I know. Everyone I have apologized to have said the same thing to me about Carter's broken heart," Dana sighed.

"Because it's true. Go talk to me. I just saw him leave the Aqua-Base. You know where he likes to go when he's not here," Kelsey stated.

Dana nodded and was about to leave when Kelsey called out to her. "Good luck," she told her.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Dana stated.

Kelsey watched her go and sat down to read a magazine. (AN: The rest of the story is going to deal with Carter and Dana.)

Dana found Carter sitting on the ledge near the ocean watching the sun go down. This was his favorite place to go when he wanted to think. "Hey," she called. Carter looked up at her. Dana walked over and sat next to him. "Nice view huh?" She asked .Carter nodded and looked over to the ocean again. She sighed as she looked in her lap. "Listen, I know that I hurt you when I walked away earlier. Everyone has told me that I hurt you and I feel terrible. I was confused, I wanted to get into medical school, I liked the attention, and I also wanted to help you guys. I just didn't know what to do," she explained. He still didn't say anything. "I came to say that I'm sorry. I was wrong for what I did. I'm so, so sorry Carter. I just hope that you could forgive me," she apologized. She sighed when he still didn't say anything. She sighed and stood up. Carter looked up when she was about to walk away and stood up too.

"Dana, wait," he called.

Dana stopped and looked at him. She had walked about four feet away from him when he called out to her. "I forgive you, Dana," he told her. Dana smiled and ran to him. He welcomed her with open arms and sighed. The feeling of her in his arms felt great. "I love you, Dana. I'll always be here when you need me," he whispered. She held him tight with tears threatening to fall down her face. She felt stupid and embarrassed. She had hurt the one man she truly loved all because of attention.

"I love you, Carter. I love you so much," she whispered back.

Carter smiled and pulled back. "I know we've been dating for awhile now. I think we're ready for the next step," he told her. Dana watched in disbelief as Carter got down onto one knee, removed a red, velvet box from his pocket, took her left hand in his, and looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. "Dana Leigh Mitchell, I love you more than words can describe," he started. He then opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring and held her hand again. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Grateful tears fell down her face and nodded.

"Yes, Carter James Grayson, I'll marry you," she replied.

Carter smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up with his arms around her waist and spun her around. Dana laughed like a schoolgirl. Once he put her back down, he looked into her eyes again with a smile. "I love you," he repeated.

"And I love you," she answered.

He kissed her and held her closer to him.


	33. Future Plans

Chapter 33: Future Plans

Ashley and Karone were talking about the soon-to-be wedding when the Pink Lightspeed Ranger came bouncing in. "Whoa! Someone had a goodnight's sleep last night," Ashley commented.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but carter ahs done the greatest thing that'll change everything," Dana stated.

"Well you started telling us, you better finish it," Karone teased.

Dana held up her hand with a huge grin on her face. "Carter proposed," she announced. Both of the girls stood up and looked at the ring.

"Dana, this is beautiful," Ashley complimented.

"When did this happen?" Karone asked.

"Last night after I apologized for the way I've been acting," Dana replied.

"Then he proposed then and there?" Ashley asked.

"No, he was quiet for a second. I thought he was very angry with me. When I was about to walk away, he called out to me and told me he forgave me. Then he just dropped down onto one knee right then and there," Dana explained.

"So, now we have two weddings to plan," Ashley giggled.

"Not for awhile on mine. Carter and I decided that we should wait until we have settled with everything. I mean, once Queen Bansheera and Zafina are gone we could start planning. We'll be waiting until after Zhane and Karone have their wedding," Dana explained.

They nodded and then the Red Lightspeed Ranger and the Red Space Ranger came in. "Good morning, beautiful," Carter greeted. He placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dana giggled and placed a hand on his face.

"Okay, guys, not here," Ashley laughed.

"Sorry," Dana murmured.

Carter sat down next to her and they all started talking about their futures. "So, Karone, where do you think you and Zhane will be getting married?" Dana asked.

"I don't know. Well, we like it here. We could always drag our friends here," Karone replied.

She played with her engagement ring with a sigh. Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back," she assured her.

"I know, but I can't help but miss him," Karone sighed.

Dana nodded as she thought about where Ryan might be at that moment.

****

(Somewhere in the Desert)

Zhane and Ryan were trying to find a new idea since the wizard that tried to help them was destroyed. "So, Zhane, what do you plan to do once Queen Bansheera is gone for good?" He asked. Zhane smiled as he kept walking.

"I plan on marrying Karone once we get back. We'll go back to Angel Grove and raise a family," he replied.

"What about Andros and Ashley?" Ryan asked.

"Sadly, they wish to stay in Mariner Bay. They like it there; they find it a perfect place to raise a family. I guess Ashley was tired of living in the same town. She loves Angel Grove don't get her wrong. She loves Angel Grove, but she wants to live somewhere else. So, they want to stay in Mariner Bay."

"Mariner Bay is a nice place."

Zhane smiled as he climbed up a hill. "It's growing dark," Zhane stated.

"Yeah, we should try and rest here," Ryan agreed.

Zhane sat down on the sand and looked at the sky. Ryan looked at the stars with a sigh. "So, you guys are really from outer space?" He asked.

"Yep, we once lived on KO-35," Zhane replied.

He sighed and then he looked at him. "So, what do you plan on doing once this is all over?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I would like to ask that cute Yellow Ranger out on a date," Ryan replied.  
"You should go for it, man. She likes you, I could tell before we left."

"Yeah, but maybe Chad is asking her out."

"Nah, if she likes you, she'll wait for you. Trust me, I've been in your spot. I always wanted to date Andros's sister, but she was evil at the time and I didn't know that she was Karone. I had fallen for her when I met her and was able to bring out the kindness in her. When she was good, I had lost my heart completely to her."

"And now look at you, engaged and wanting to marry this girl."

"Yep. You'll have it one day too, Ryan. Kelsey really does like you. Just ask her when we get back."

Ryan nodded with a grin. "I wonder what Carter and Dana are doing though," he stated.

"Being an older brother, being protective of your sister is in your blood. Trust me, I've had to go through Andros's looks when I first started dating Karone," Zhane laughed.

"Yeah, I know Carter wouldn't hurt, Dana. I know he loves her more than his life."

"Of course he will."

Ryan nodded and thought about Dana and Kelsey. The two girls he loved. Zhane placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go," he insisted. They got up and walked away to find the help they need.

****

(Back in Mariner Bay)

Ashley was looking out at the ocean when Andros came up to her. "Hey," he greeted. Ashley turned and looked at him with a smile. "What's going on with you lately?" He asked. Ashley sighed and grabbed onto his hands.

"Andros, I have the most wonderful news," she announced.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, we've been married for a year now."

"Yes."

She gave him a big smile, if her smile got any bigger, her face would bust. "Andros, I'm pregnant," she announced. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive," she replied.

She took his left hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm seven weeks along," she added. He looked at her with no expression on his face. Then all of a sudden, a huge grin came upon his face. Andros then wrapped his arms around her waist. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as he spun her around. Even though the thing when Dana and Carter was wonderful news, but this was the best thing that ever happened to this couple. Once he placed her on the ground, he grabbed her hand and they went back into the Aqua-Base.

Everyone else that were still in the galley, looked up when Andros and Ashley burst in. "Whoa! Andros, where's the fire?" Joel asked.

"Ashley and I have great news," Andros replied.

Ms. Fairweather just smiled, since she was the one that told Ashley that she was pregnant. "What's going on?" Kelsey asked.

"Guys, we're having a baby," Ashley replied.

"That's terrific, congratulations," Carter congratulated.

The girls stood up and embraced their teammate and friend while the guys shook hands and patted Andros on the back. "Wow, we have a wedding and a baby to prepare for," Dana commented.

"Yeah, but the baby is going to take longer," Ashley commented.

"But it'll be worth the wait," Andros stated.

They nodded and were all happy for the couple. "And the best part is, Ashley will be able to keep fighting. I have equipped her powers with a shield around her abdomen so the baby could be kept safe," Ms. Fairweather informed.

"More good news, I love this day," Joel commented.

Everyone laughed but they agreed. This was the greatest day ever.

"NO!" Zafina screamed. She watched them with a sneer. "That is supposed to be my child," she snapped.

"Calm down, Zafina. The Yellow Ranger and the child will both perish, I promise you," Vypra told her.

"It better I happen and if it doesn't, I'll have your life force for this, Vypra," Zafina spat.


	34. Anger and Relief

Chapter 34: Anger and Relief

The fight with Zafina and Queen Bansheera was almost over. Loki was destroyed. Vypra's life force was forcefully given to Queen Bansheera, who was now back to her full power. However, she had had disappeared, but Zafina's fight for Andros's heart was still there. As for the expecting parents, they were happily sitting in their quarters.

Ashley was lying on her side while he was lying behind her with a hand on her stomach. "Andros, your hand is practically glued to my stomach," she commented.

"I know, I still can't believe that this is actually happening," he stated.

She placed her hand over his and sigh. "I know, at long last we finally get to have that baby we want," she stated. She was quiet for a second before saying something.

"We've been through so much," she commented.

Andros nodded with a sigh. "We have been through a lot and we've made some great friends in the process," he agreed.

"Yeah, we have," she murmured.

He placed a kiss on the side of her neck with a sigh. She reached up and touched his face. "Andros, what do you think we should name the baby?" She asked. He placed a kiss on her lips before answering.

"Do you think we should pick names out just yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, to keep on top of things," she replied.

She shrieked when he pulled her underneath him. "Well, not quite what I had in mind," she stated.

"Well, this is a compromising position," he commented.

"Andros, seriously, what do you want to name the baby?" She asked.

He thought about it for a second before answering. "How about Aden if it's a boy?" He suggested. Ashley thought about it for a second.

"Aden, I like that," she agreed.

"How about Abiona if it's a girl?" He asked.

"Abiona?" She asked.

"Yeah, on KO-35, that means 'born on a journey'," he explained.

"We can call her Abby for short."

Andros nodded. "Abiona, that's pretty," she murmured. He placed a kiss on her lips.

Zafina watched them with a sneer. "They are planning for a future that'll never happen," she mumbled.

The alarms went off and they went to Rescue Ops. "What's going on?" Dana asked.

"It's Zafina, she's in the city," Captain Mitchell informed.

Andros spun around and looked at Ashley. "Ashley, please stay here. I don't want to risk the chance of Zafina trying to kill our baby, please," he insisted.

"Andros, I can't just sit here and watch her try to defeat you," she stated.

Andros got down on his knees, not caring if their friends were watching. "Please, don't let me watch Zafina try and kill our baby, please," he begged. Ashley sighed sadly and nodded.

"Okay, I'll stay, but as soon as you need me, I'll be there," she stated.

He stood up and nodded. "Fine, but for the moment, stay here," he told her. She nodded and he kissed her. "I'll be back soon," he murmured. Then they went off to fight Zafina.

Zafina watched as the Power Rangers went in a line. "Well, where's your precious Yellow Ranger? Or are you afraid I'd kill Andros's unborn child? Don't matter, I can kill it right here where I stand," she laughed. She then lifted her staff.

Ashley gasped in pain and was going to fall to the floor, but then Captain Mitchell caught her. Ms. Fairweather ran over to her with fear in her eyes. "The baby," Ashley whispered. She placed a hand on her abdomen in pain. Captain Mitchell held the girl and looked at the monitor. He then contacted Andros.

"Andros, stop her immediately," he ordered.

Andros couldn't listen, he was feeling the pain himself. His connection made him feel the pain that Ashley was going through with the spell. He held his heart and looked at Zafina with a glare, but then the pain made him fall to the ground too and Carter grabbed him. "Andros!" Karone gasped.

"She's trying to kill my child," he whispered.

He looked at Carter. "Carter, you have to stop her. I can't do it myself. She's trying to kill my unborn child, please stop her," he insisted. Carter nodded, but then Andros grabbed his arm again. "Here, take this," he murmured. He took off his other morpher and placed it on his wrist. "If anything could stop her, the battlized armor can," he informed. Carter nodded and stood up.

"You're going to stop this right now, Zafina," Carter spat.

"Really, how are you going to stop me?" Zafina asked.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

They morphed and Carter looked at Karone. "Stay with Andros," he instructed.

"Right," she agreed.

She kneeled by her brother and held onto his hand. "She's killing it, I can feel it, Karone," he murmured.

"I promise you, Andros, the baby isn't going to die," she assured him.

Zafina was fighting Carter with a glare. "That child should be mine," she hissed. Carter blocked a hit and did a sweep kick while trying to answer her.

"My advice for you is to get another hobby. Leave Andros and Ashley alone," he snapped.

"I'm sorry I can't do that, Red Ranger. You see, the Red Space Ranger is one of the strongest ones out there. My sister told me about him and I immediately wanted to continue my line with him."

Carter grabbed her staff and brought her close. "Well, that's never going to happen," he sneered.

"We'll see. Once I kill this child, everything is going to fall into place," she laughed.

He pushed her away and she struck him in the chest with her staff. "CARTER, USE THE MORPHER!" Dana shouted. Carter nodded and pushed the number three.

Ashley was taken to the infirmary and Ms. Fairweather was trying to monitor the baby while Captain Mitchell kept track of the Power Rangers.

Captain Mitchell watched as Carter cried out in pain when the power first came to him. "RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted. He wore the battlized armor and Zafina looked at him in shock. "Now you're going to pay for this, Zafina," he threatened. He flew up and the rest of the Rangers looked at him in disbelief. Andros grinned, but then he held his heart again.

"Ashley," he whispered.

He looked up at Carter. "CARTER! YOU HAVE TO HURRY! CALL ON THE BATTLIZER MISSILES!" He shouted. Carter nodded and looked down at the witch who was trying to destroy Andros and Ashley's unborn child.

"THIS IS OVER, ZAFINA! BATTLIZER MISSILES!" He shouted.

The missiles hit Zafina and her staff broke. "NO!" She screamed. Carter landed and looked at her.

"Surrender, Zafina," he ordered.

"I'll never surrender," she hissed.

Then she disappeared. Andros stood up with a smile. "Way to go, Carter," he commented.

"That armor was awesome, wherever did you get it?" Joel asked.

"I received it from a friend," Andros replied.

Carter de-morphed from the armor and handed Andros the morpher. Andros nodded, but then his heart stopped when he realized something. "Ashley!" He gasped. They ran to the Rescue Morpher and went back to the Aqua-Base.

Andros hurried to the infirmary and found his wife sitting up in the bed. He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Do we still have a baby?" He asked.

"You're going to find that out now," Ms. Fairweather informed.

She turned on the machine and searched for a heartbeat. Ashley reached over and grabbed his hand with hope and fear. They both prayed that they still had a baby. Ms. Fairweather then let out a sigh. "Well?" Ashley asked. Ms. Fairweather stood up and pointed to the screen.

"There's the heartbeat," she replied.

They could see that it was still beating. "Zafina didn't succeed," he whispered. Ashley nodded and hugged him tight. Ms. Fairweather smiled at them and looked over at the door to see their friends standing there.

"It's okay, everyone," she assured them.

They all let out a sigh of relief and walked over to their friends.

Zafina came limping into the castle and landed on the ground. "My poor, child," Queen Bansheera murmured. Olympius stood beside her.

"Mother, should I finish the poor girl off?" He asked.

"NO! Don't you dare touch this girl, Olympius. She has a future with the Red Ranger. In order to continue the Scorpius bloodline, she must have the Red Ranger. His powers are compatible with hers," Queen Bansheera explained.

Zafina groaned in pain. "My lady," she whispered.

"My poor child," Queen Bansheera mourned.

"Mother! You treat her better than you have ever treated me and I'm your son," Olympius insisted.

"Silence, you! Zafina has obeyed every word I have commanded like a child should. You may obey my word, Olympius, but you also don't listen to me," she scolded.

"My lady," Zafina called out again. Queen Bansheera placed a hand on the girl's head.

"She must be healed, Jinxer," she called.

"Yes, my queen," Jinxer answered.

"Heal this girl, now."

"Of course, my queen."

A black light went around Zafina and her wounds that the battlized armor gave her healed. Zafina stood up. "My queen, my staff, the Red Lightspeed Ranger broke it," she informed.

"Then you shall receive a bigger power. If Diabolico and Olympius don't succeed on destroying the Power Rangers, the Star Power will go to you. Your beauty and power will be without parallel," she instructed.

Zafina bowed down to her. "As you wish, my lady," she acknowledged. Queen Bansheera placed a hand on the girl.

"You have been loyal to me, Zafina. I have thought of you as a daughter. You shall get the man you desire," she assured her.

"Thank you, my lady," Zafina told her.

Queen Bansheera had her stand and then she started walking away. "Come, Zafina, we have plans to make and Rangers to destroy," she informed.

"Yes, my lady," Zafina agreed.

"Soon, you will have the man you desire and the planets you wish to have. Miranoi and KO-35 will be yours," she told her.

"Thank you, my lady."

Queen Bansheera smirked as she walked with Scorpius's daughter. The last chain to his bloodline a bloodline she wanted to keep alive. If Zafina wanted that bloodline to continue with Andros, then she was going to stop at nothing until the Red Ranger helps her continue the bloodline.


	35. The Destruction

Chapter 35: The Destruction

Andros was sitting in the galley when he felt a pair of arms go around him. He turned and looked at his wife. "How are you feeling?" He asked. It's been three weeks since Zafina almost destroyed the baby. However, now the couple were as happy as could be knowing that they still had a baby to look forward to.

"I'm feeling great," she replied.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"It's still there."

He gave her a kiss and she sat down next to him. "I have a surprise for you," he told her.

"Really, what is it?" She asked.

Andros grabbed her hand and stood up. "I'll show you, but I have to put this on you first," he stated. He tied a blindfold on. Their friends watched as Andros led Ashley towards his motorcycle. Carter helped her get on and watched as they went off. Dana walked over with a smile and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ashley felt it stop and Andros grabbed her hand. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Come on, Andros, tell me," she insisted.

He placed his hands on her shoulders with a smile. "Okay, take the blindfold off," he whispered. Ashley took it off and gasped. A beautiful, but small two-story house sat in front of her.

It was white with blue trimming, a nice sized front yard, a good sized backyard, an oak tree sat in the backyard, it had kitchen, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a small dining room.

"Andros! It's beautiful," she whispered. He led her inside and she looked around with disbelief. "Are you sure we can pay for this?" She asked.

"I'm very sure. Welcome home, Ashley," he murmured.

"This is so beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her hands over his with tears in her eyes. Just then, their communicators went off. "Andros," he answered.

"Diabolico and Olympius are attacking the city. The Rangers need you now," Captain Mitchell instructed.

"We're on our way," Ashley assured him.

Andros nodded, grabbed her hand, and they ran out of the house.

They got onto Andros's motorcycle and they went off to the fight.

Diabolico was beating the rest of the Rangers when blaster shots came at Diabolico and Olympius. "HANG ON GUYS!" Ashley shouted. Andros stopped the motorcycle and they jumped off.

"Ready, Ashley?" Andros asked.

"You know it."

"LET'S ROCKET!"

They morphed and ran to help their friends. Andros ran over and pulled Olympius off of Carter. Diabolico walked over and grabbed Andros. "Don't try and destroy him, Andros, he's under a spell," Carter insisted.

"I'll try not to," Andros assured him.

Ashley ran over to him. "Double team him," she suggested. Andros nodded and they fought Diabolico together. Olympius walked over and grabbed Andros.

"Diabolico, I have Zafina's prize," he informed.

Andros tried fighting him off, but he was too strong. "Andros!" Ashley gasped. A blast hit Olympius, which made him drop Andros. They looked up to see Karone there with her motorcycle.

"Nobody treats my brother like an object," she snapped.

"To Zafina, this is her prize," Olympius snapped.

"I don't think so, fight me, Olympius. She wants me too."

"Fine, then I'll show my mother how great I really am for taking down the Pink Galaxy Ranger."

Karone pulled out her saber and fought Olympius.

"CARTER!" Dana screamed. Carter was being pulled up by his throat. He was trying to get Diabolico to remember that Queen Bansheera and Zafina betrayed him.

"Diabolico, you've got to remember. The Queen betrayed you! Zafina betrayed you! They destroyed Vypra, and then made you destroy Loki! Think back!" Carter gagged.

Diabolico's eyes turned from dead black to the normal color again. "I remember," he told him. He dropped Carter and the Red Ranger held his throat in pain.

"Carter! Are you okay?" Dana asked.

"I'm okay, Day, where's Andros and Ashley?" He asked.

"They were fighting Olympius, but then Olympius knocked them down. Karone has challenged him to a duel," she replied.

Andros and Ashley ran over to their friend. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I'll be okay. Is Karone all right?" He asked.

Andros looked up to see Karone trying to fight Olympius, but the monster struck her down. "KARONE!" He shouted. Diabolico turned and looked at Andros.

"Don't worry, Red Ranger. I'll make sure your sister will be safe," he assured him.

Andros was in shock. Carter placed a hand on his shoulder. "He wants to destroy Queen Bansheera and Zafina," Carter informed.

Karone cried out in pain when Olympius stomped on her chest. "This is goodbye, Pink Ranger," he laughed. Then a blast hit him. "What?" He asked. He looked over to see Diabolico.

"Let her go, Olympius," Diabolico ordered.

"Why? We are so close to defeating them."

"WRONG! You won't harm any of these people anymore."

He kicked Olympius away and helped Karone stand. "Are you all right, Pink Ranger?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

Diabolico winced when Olympius hit him in the back with his staff. "Step aside, Diabolico," Olympius snapped.

"Never," Diabolico answered.

"I will get those stupid kids and you can't stop me."

"Yes, I can and I will."

The two monsters fought each other and Andros ran to Karone. "Karone, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He helped her stand up and they hurried back over to Carter and the rest of the team. When Diabolico fell, Carter and Andros ran to his side. "CARTER! ANDROS! WAIT!" Chad shouted. They ignored the Blue Ranger and helped Diabolico up.

"Don't give up, we can beat him! Remember what Queen Bansheera did," Carter insisted.

"I've grown to hate Queen Bansheera more than you," Diabolico stated.

He then handed a Golden Key to Andros. "Take this! It will help you defeat her," he informed.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE MY POWERS TO THAT WENCH BECAUSE OF YOU!" Olympius shouted.

Diabolico saw the blast coming at them and pushed Andros and Carter away. "RANGERS OUT OF THE WAY!" He shouted.

"DIABOLICO!" Karone exclaimed.

Diabolico was gone. Carter helped Andros stand up and they looked at Olympius. "He didn't deserve that, Olympius. Now it's your turn," Carter snapped. Then he called on their weapons. Andros pushed the number three on his battlized morpher.

"RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" He shouted.

"TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE ONLINE!" Carter shouted.

"MEGA-BATTLE BLUE!" Chad shouted.

"MEGA-BATTLE GREEN!" Joel shouted.

"T-A CANNON 1!" Kelsey shouted.

"T-A CANNON 2!" Dana shouted.

"T-A CANNON 3!" Ashley shouted.

"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!" Karone shouted.

They all stood there with their weapons in hand. Even the T-A cannons that Ms. Fairweather just finished. "Okay, guys, ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"READY...AIM...FIRE!" Kelsey yelled.

"POWER UP MODE!" Karone yelled.

"BATTLIZER MISSILES!" Andros shouted.

All of their power went straight for Olympius, who couldn't escape them. They watched as Olympius was destroyed.

Zafina watched with a sneer. "This isn't over yet, Rangers. Grow with even more power than before," she ordered.

Diabolico and Olympius came back. "Diabolico, don't let her control you," Carter insisted. Diabolico looked at him and blasted energy at them. "We have not other choice. Omegazords online," Carter ordered. Dana looked at Andros and Ashley.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Dana asked.

"We'll be fine, go," Ashley insisted.

Dana nodded before going. Andros held Ashley to him. From their last battle in their Megazord with Trakeena, they couldn't get it back online, so they had to watch the fights. Karone stood by her brother and sister-in-law as she watched the fight.

As the fight when on, Ashley gasped when Carter's zord fell. "CARTER!" She exclaimed. Just as Diabolico and Olympius were going to finish him off, Kelsey and Dana arrived in the Lifeforce Megazord.

"Hop in," Dana invited.

"Thanks, we'd love to," Karone stated.

They jumped into their compartments on the Megazord and got ready. "Okay, guys, it's just like how we practiced," Andros informed. Karone and Ashley nodded before getting ready to beat Olympius and Diabolico once and for all.

"Are you guys still with me?" Carter asked.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"All right let's get these guys," Carter stated.

The Lifeforce Megazord was defeating them with no problem. Finally, at last Diabolico and Olympius were gone. "ALL RIGHT!" They cheered.

Zafina looked up with Olympius's star power came to Queen Bansheera. Queen Bansheera took the Star Power into her hands and looked at Zafina. "Well, my child, are you ready?" She asked. Zafina looked at the Star Power and was about to answer when Jinxer came in.

"I'm out of monster cards, my queen," he informed nervously.

"If you can't make any more monsters, then you're of no further use to us," Queen Bansheera hissed.

She was about to drain Jinxer's life energy when he stopped her. "I did put one on the Megazord's leg, my queen. Right before the Pink and Yellow Lightspeed Rangers took it away," he informed. Zafina looked at Queen Bansheera to see a smile on her face.

"Ahh, the Megazord! So the Rangers are taking Batlings into the Aquabase with them? How delightful. You finally did something right," she told him.

"Why, thank you, my queen. I think," he murmured.

Queen Bansheera looked at Zafina. "Now, my child, are you ready to receive the Star Power?" She asked. Zafina looked at the Star Power and nodded.

"Yes, my lady, I am ready," she replied.

Queen Bansheera placed the Star Power on the silver band around Zafina's head and watched as she transformed.

Her hair and nails grew a few inches longer, her beauty that made her look like a child transformed her into looking like a beautiful woman. A new staff appeared before her. Her features turned darker with the evil put inside her. But then, her beauty was like what Queen Bansheera told her, there was no one like her.

Queen Bansheera smiled to see how Zafina transformed. "Thank you, my lady," Zafina told her.

"I'd do anything to have the daughter of Scorpius to have anything she wanted, including the Red Space Ranger," she assured her.

Zafina then bowed down to her. "I continue to pledge my loyalty to you, my lady. Together, we will destroy the Power Rangers and have the Red Space Ranger be mine," Zafina vowed. Queen Bansheera had her rise.

"Yes, and in all in good time we will destroy those pathetic beings and have the Red Ranger belong to you."

Then both evil sorceresses laughed evilly.

However, the Golden Key Diabolico gave Andros flew from the city and into a tomb. It went into a wall and it looked like a drawing.


	36. End of Adventure Part I

Chapter 36: End of an Adventure Part I

Ryan and Zhane were walking when they found some ruins. "Do you think we could find something here?" Zhane asked.

"There might be, keep your eyes..." Ryan trailed off.

Just before Ryan could finish his sentence, Zhane fell into a hole. "Open," he finished. He sighed and went down next to the hole. "Zhane, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm in a hole, Ryan. You tell me," Zhane answered.

"I see, are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"I think so. My back hurts though," Zhane replied.

"What do you see?"

"It looks like a tomb."

"Hold on, I'll be right down."

"Watch that first step, it's a doozy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As Ryan got down into the hole, he saw that it was the tomb where the creatures were set free. "Let's look around a bit," Ryan stated. Zhane nodded and they started looking around. He found what looked like a drawing of a Golden Key.

"Ryan, I think I found something," he informed.

Ryan walked over to him to see the key. "Oh, no," he murmured.

"What?" Zhane asked.

They heard rumbling and laughter. "What is that?" Zhane asked.

"We have to call Carter," Ryan replied.

Zhane stood behind him as he tried to contact the Aqua-Base.

(At the Aqua-Base)

The team watched as Ryan tried to send his message. "Zhane and I found out Zafina and the Queen's plan. You've got to stop them," Ryan insisted.

"What is it?"

"They've resurrected all of the demons in the shadow world. The ceremony's going to happen..." Ryan started.

However, the screen went from clear to static.

"RYAN!" Dana yelled.

Carter grabbed her shoulder and Andros held onto Karone's hand when he saw the worry in her eyes.

(In the Cave)

Ryan and Zhane were both unconscious and Queen Bansheera and Zafina bent down beside them. "It's going to happen all right, and no one will be able to stop it," she stated.

"Yes, at last, the world will be ours and Andros will be mine," Zafina laughed.

"Come; let's get them back to the castle," Queen Bansheera stated.

"Yes, my lady."

(Back at the Aqua-Base)

"Someone has to go there and get them out," Karone insisted.

They were quiet, but then Carter got up. "Carter, where are you going?" Dana asked.

"I'm going after him," Carter replied.

"Carter, no," Dana objected.

Carter turned and looked at her. "I have to, Day. I have to save him," he insisted. Dana held onto his hands with worry in her eyes. Andros stood up and Ashley knew it all too well, he was going after Zhane.

"Zhane is my best friend. I have known him since we were kids. I'm going with you," Andros insisted.

"Andros," Ashley whispered.

She stood up and stood in front of him. He held onto her hands for a second before following Carter to the lab.

Once everything was set up, the two men were already in uniform when Dana, Ashley, and Karone came in. Dana walked over and stood in front of Carter. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug with sadness, fear, and hope. Carter hugged her back with a sigh. "I'll be back, Dana. I promise. I'll be back with Ryan and we'll finally be able to do what we want," he murmured. He pulled back and touched her face. "Just remember that I'll always love you," he added.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He kissed her and hugged her again. Ashley hugged Andros tight with tears rolling down her face and onto his uniform. "What if you don't come back this time?" She asked.

"I'll be back, Ashley. Then we can finally settle into that house and raise our baby," he replied.

He let her go and placed a hand on her stomach. "This baby is a blessing, a person made from you and me, and a person made out of our love. Remember that, Ashley," he told her.

"I know," she sighed.

Andros gave her a gentle kiss and hugged her one last time before looking at Karone. Karone knew she couldn't stop her brother, she knew that she couldn't go with him either. She just hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Just bring him back," she whispered.

"I will, don't worry," he assured her.

He let her go and walked over to his motorcycle. He pulled on his helmet and then he and Carter were off.

Ryan and Zhane were dragged in front of Queen Bansheera and Zafina. Zhane's eyes widened when he saw how beautiful Zafina turned because of the Star Power. Zafina walked over and touched his face. "Such strong power, but not strong enough to help me continue my father's bloodline," she sneered. Zhane jerked his head away from her touch.

"Even if I was compatible with your powers, I would never help you continue Scorpius's bloodline," Zhane snapped.

Zafina glared at him. "Fine, take him away," she ordered. Zhane and Ryan were taken to a prison cell and had each arm chained to low columns.

Back at the Aqua-Base, Ashley and Karone were sitting quietly when Karone grabbed her hand. "Andros is going to be okay. He's going to come back. He came back when he saved me," Karone pointed out.

"Yes, but now he's going to fight the woman that has wanted him for months," Ashley stated.

"He's a strong guy, he can fight her."

"I hope so, Karone. I don't think I can live without him."

Karone sighed and gasped when batlings and machine soldiers burst into the Aqua-Base. "How can that be?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, but we have to protect the Aqua-Base," Ashley replied.

Ashley tried fighting and protecting her stomach at the same time. The two girls looked at each other and nodded when they became surrounded. "Ready?" Ashley asked.

"Ready," Karone replied.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Ashley shouted.

"GO GALACTIC!" Karone shouted.

They started fighting the batlings harder and Ashley knew that her baby was well protected. She saw Dana being pinned down. "HANG ON, DANA!" She shouted. She pulled out her Star Slinger. "STAR SLINGER!" She yelled. She blasted them away and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been kicked a few times, but I'll be fine," Dana replied.

Then both girls fell when the Aqua-Base shook. "What was that?" Ashley asked. Dana stood up and they ran to the galley to find Karone and Joel already there. They looked out the window in disbelief. It was their new Megazord.

"Our Lifeforce Megazord!" Dana gasped.

"We have to get to Rescue Ops," Karone insisted.

"Right, let's go," Ashley agreed.

She gasped when she was grabbed by her arm and thrown to the floor. Soon, they were all attacked by the heard of batlings and machine soldiers. "DANA! Get out of here, and take Karone with you," Ashley instructed.

"We can't leave you here," Joel insisted.

"I'll be fine, just go," Ashley stated.

As soon as Joel and Dana dragged Karone out of the room, Ashley started fighting batlings and machine soldiers on her own. "This ends now," she murmured. She then held her Star Slinger up. "STAR SLINGER!" She shouted. She blasted them away and tried to get to Rescue Ops when she knocked most of them down.

Karone ran to the door once Joel got her into Rescue Ops. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS!" She shouted.

"Karone, we have to, the batlings and machine soldiers will get in," Chad insisted.

"Ashley's still out there, don't you dare close that door," Karone snapped.

Chad looked at her and nodded to see the seriousness in her eyes. "All right, just for a little bit longer though," he told her. Karone ran to the door and hoped that her sister-in-law would make it.

Ashley ran down the hall and saw the door to Rescue Ops coming into view. "ASHLEY, HURRY!" Karone exclaimed. Ashley ran as fast as she could and Karone grabbed her arm and got her inside.

Karone spun around and looked at Chad. "Close it, now," she ordered. Chad slammed the door and hurried over to Ashley. Ashley de-morphed and collapsed. Chad held the exhausted girl and she groaned. Ms. Fairweather bent down next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little wiped and my shoulder hurts," Ashley replied.

Ms. Fairweather looked at her shoulder to see a slight bruising. She was glad to see that she was okay and tapped her hand. Dana stood next to her. "That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my life, but a brave thing too," Dana sighed.

"How's the baby?" Karone asked.

"The baby's fine, my powers can protect it," Ashley replied.

Ms. Fairweather then walked over to Captain Mitchell. We have to evacuate," she insisted. Ashley stood up and looked out the window to see that Pod Four of the Aqua-Base was gone because of their Megazord.

Andros and Carter stopped away from the cavern and got off their bikes. "Andros, can you send a message to Zhane from here?" Carter replied.

"No, not in the Queen's stronghold. It's too risky," Andros replied.

Carter nodded and they ran up the bill to get to their friends.

Back at the Aqua-Base, Dana and the rest of the team were trying to get the employees out of the base before they were killed or hurt. As they were about to leave, Ms. Fairweather noticed something. "Where's Captain Mitchell?" She asked. Dana turned back to Rescue Ops.

"He's still in Rescue Ops," she replied.

They hurried to get him out.

Ashley saw the man standing there looking out the window with sadness in his eyes. "Captain, what are you doing?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"Everything I've worked so hard for is gone," he replied.

"That's not true, dad," Dana insisted.

Dana turned her father's head and looked at him. "You still have Ryan and me. And Ms. Fairweather, and the rest of the team needs you," she stated. Ashley nodded with a smile. Without Captain Mitchell's support throughout this journey, when Andros was evil, she would've given up. Captain Mitchell then wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"You're right, let's go," he stated.

Rescue Ops began to shake and Dana gasped when the Lifeforce Megazord was going to hit the connecting tube. Karone covered Ashley to protect her and the baby as the debris fell. She winced when a piece of debris hit her shoulder. "Is everyone all right?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"We're okay," Ashley replied.

"Just a scratch, Captain," Karone replied.

Ashley looked at the cut and sighed. "It's nothing, I'm okay," she assured her. They gasped when they heard glass break. They looked over at the window to see water seeping into Rescue Ops. The worse part is, they were trapped.

Andros and Carter had de-morphed and were searching for Zhane and Ryan. "Where is everyone?" Carter asked.

"It's way too quiet," Andros commented.

Then they saw Zafina and Queen Bansheera. "Make sure to destroy those Power Rangers if they're not destroyed already. Keep the Red Space Ranger alive," Zafina ordered. The batlings and machine soldiers screeched and ordered made their usual robotic sounds. "Go," Zafina ordered.

"Don't fail us," Queen Bansheera ordered.

Andros and Carter backed up as they ran past them. "Come on," Andros urged. Carter nodded and followed him.

They finally found them in front of a coffin and Andros ran over to him after defeating the batlings and machine soldiers that were guarding him. "Zhane," he murmured. Zhane opened his eyes and looked at him. He looked drained.

"Andros?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" Andros asked.

"Zafina used her magic on me."

Andros looked over to see Carter talking to Ryan. "Ryan, are you okay?" He asked.

"Carter, you have to hurry. The Queen and Zafina are going to start the ceremony when the eclipse happens," Ryan replied.

Zhane winced as Andros removed his shackles. Zhane fell against him in pain. "It's okay, buddy, we're going to get you out of here," Andros assured him. He looked over at Carter. "Zafina has tortured him," he stated.

"Well, that's not going to happen again," Carter commented.

He undid Ryan's shackles and was going to get him out when Queen Bansheera and Zafina came. Andros quickly put Zhane back and the Silver Ranger used the rest of his strength to hold himself up as Zafina stood in front of him. "Tell me how to get to your friend and your pain will be less," she insisted. Zhane glared at her.

"I will never betray my best friend," he snapped.

Zafina sighed. "Okay, I tried to help you, but you leave me no choice," she sighed. Andros watched behind his pillar as Zafina held her staff up at Zhane. Zhane cried in pain and fell to his knees. Queen Bansheera laughed with glee.

"_Hang on, Zhane_," Andros told him.

He jumped when the sarcophagus that Carter was hiding in moved. "What was that?" Queen Bansheera ordered. Zhane lowered his head in pain and Zafina walked over to the pillar when she felt another presence. "We have visitors," Queen Bansheera commented.

"Now, Ryan," Carter instructed.

"Go, Zhane," Andros insisted.

Zhane and Ryan got out of their unlocked shackles. "TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Zhane shouted.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Carter shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros shouted.

Andros ran over and helped his injured friend with the batlings and machine soldiers. "You Rangers are outnumbered," Zafina laughed. Andros caught Zhane when he fell, all of a sudden, he felt that his wife was in danger and Zhane felt it too. The worse part is, the Lifeforce Megazord was putting rocks in a circle around the cavern. Once the rocks are in place, the ceremony will be begin.

Ashley had an arm wrapped around Karone and heard the window crack some more. Dana gasped and Captain Mitchell wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ashley lowered her head and touched her stomach that was keeping her baby safe. Karone sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Dana was playing with her engagement ring with fear in her eyes. Worried that she wasn't going to get to share that future that she promised to have with Carter. Captain Mitchell placed a hand over her hands. "Don't worry, Dana," he whispered. Ashley gasped and stood up when she heard the window crack some more. The window was going to break soon and the ocean was going to go in.


	37. End of Adventure Part II

Chapter 37: The End of an Adventure Part II

The water was leaking into the Rescue Ops and they didn't know what to do. Ashley stood up and walked over to one side of the room and sat down by herself and placed a hand on her stomach. Karone knew that Ashley wanted to be alone and sighed. She looked at her engagement ring with a sad sigh. Dana walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Karone replied.

They sat down with and watched the water. "Is Ashley going to be okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. She's just terribly worried about Andros and for the fact that we're trapped here," Karone replied.

Dana sighed and stood up and walked over to Ashley. "Ashley," she murmured. Ashley turned and looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Dana pulled the girl into a friendly embrace and Ashley hugged her back. "We're going to get out," she assured her.

Karone looked over to see Kelsey backing up as water started coming closer. She saw Chad come up behind her. "Hey, Kels. Are you scared?" He asked. Kelsey shook her head, but then she sighed.

"A little. Are you?" She asked.

"Yeah. At least we're scared together," he replied.

Kelsey wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they pressed their heads together. Karone could feel Kelsey's distress for Ryan's safety. Dana let Ashley go when she saw a picture on the monitor. "Guys, look!" She gasped. Everybody stood up and walked over to the monitor. They saw the Omega Megazord attacking the city. Ashley crossed an arm over her abdomen and tapped her fingers on her chin. Then she helped them to try and make out a plan.

"Hey, what's this?" Joel asked.

They looked over to see a trap door in the floor. "It's the maintenance shaft," Captain Mitchell replied.

"Where does it lead to?" Chad asked.

Ms. Fairweather looked at a map before answering. "It leads to the submarine bay," she replied.

"All right, we're getting out of here in style," Joel commented.

He opened the shaft to find water. Everyone started to walk away when Chad said something. "Wait a minute. Maybe we can swim to the Sub Bay! I'll go first and see if I can make it," he suggested. Everybody watched as he grabbed an air tank.

"No, Chad. This place is under attack it's too dangerous," Dana objected.

"There's no other way, I'm going," Chad stated.

As Chad got ready to go, Ashley walked over to him. "Good luck, Chad. Be careful," she cautioned.

"I will, don't worry," he assured her.

Then he was gone.

In the city, the circle of rocks was almost in place. Andros and his friends were worried about the Aqua-Base; they couldn't get a signal. Andros and Zhane couldn't contact Karone or Ashley with their telekinesis. Something was very wrong. Zafina laughed when she saw the distressed look on his face. "Don't worry, Andros. Ashley will soon be dead and you will be all mine as the Queen promised," she stated. She walked over and placed a hand on his face. Andros glared at her and grabbed her hand.

"I will never _ever_ help you continue your father's bloodline. I would rather die than to help you," he snapped.

"As you wish," she sighed.

Carter ran over and stood in front of Andros when Zafina tried to strike him with her powers. "Carter!" Andros gasped. He helped him stand up and he glared at Zafina. "Come on, we have to get out of here," he insisted. Zafina watched as all four Rangers ran and was about to go after them when Queen Bansheera grabbed her shoulder.

"Let them go, it's too late anyway," she assured her.

Zafina nodded and watched with a laugh as the Rangers escaped the Skull Cavern.

Back at the Aqua-Base, Ashley and Karone felt a nagging feeling in their hearts. "Andros," she whispered.

"Zhane," Karone whispered.

All of a sudden, Karone held her stomach. "Karone, what's wrong?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

"Zafina, she tortured Zhane. I can feel it," Karone replied.

Ashley bent down and then sighed in relief when Chad came back. "Chad, did you reach the sub bay?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"Yes, it's not that far. We can do it, come on," he panted.

Ashley looked at Karone before looking at Chad. "Take Karone with you. She's hurt," she informed. Chad nodded and went under. Ashley gave Karone an air tank and had her sit by the edge. "You can do this, Karone. I'll be right behind you so you don't have to worry about me," Ashley assured her. Karone nodded and then she went under. Captain Mitchell placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder and Ashley gasped when the window started to break.

"Go, Ashley," he instructed.

Ashley put the facemask on and went under.

Once they reached the sub bay, Karone reached over and helped Ashley out of the water. "How's the pain?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine," Karone replied.

Ashley reached over and helped Dana out of the water. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Dana replied.

They looked up at the submarine. Joel pointed at it. "That's our tick out of here. Let's go," he stated. They hurried over to get inside.

Once they got in, they started pushing buttons to get the submarine down into the water. However, batlings and machine soldiers started to attack them and stopped them from going into the water. "We're not even in the water yet. We're not going anywhere," Chad informed. Joel started searching around and nodded.

"Let's get it in the water then," Joel stated.

Kelsey and Chad nodded and started pushing buttons. They had sent a torpedo out and it the sub bay.

Carter got out of the Skull Cavern with Ryan, Andros, and Zhane. "Now what?" Zhane asked. Carter looked at the Lifeforce Megazord.

"We have to stop the Megazord from putting that last stone in," Carter replied.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"I have an idea," Carter replied.

Carter held up his morpher. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," three men answered.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"RED RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"RED SPACE RANGER!"

"SILVER SPACE RANGER!"

"TITANIUM RANGER!"

Then Carter held his morpher up. "Trans-Armor Cycle, online," he ordered. Andros and Zhane nodded before holding their arms out.

"GALAXY GLIDER! HANG TEN!" They shouted.

Then a Silver and a Red galaxy glider came from the sky. Andros and Zhane jumped on and they went after Carter and Ryan as they went towards the Megazord. They tried firing their blasters, but they weren't effective. "There's only one thing we can do," Carter stated.

"Right," they agreed.

Carter stood up on his armor cycle waiting for the perfect time. "Just a little closer," he murmured. Then they were close enough to the Megazord. "NOW!" He shouted. All four of them jumped off and watched as the trans-armor cycle and the galaxy gliders hit the Lifeforce Megazord. "It's destroyed," Carter murmured.

"Oh, no! The last stone is in place!" Ryan gasped.

Andros helped Zhane stand and saw it too. They had failed. "We need some major backup," Ryan commented.

"CARTER! ANDROS!" Chad shouted.

They spun around to see their team running towards them. "RYAN!" Dana exclaimed. She hugged her brother tight.

"ZHANE!" Karone shouted.

Zhane took Karone into his arms with a smile. "Karone," he whispered. Ashley hurried over and hugged Andros tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

Andros hugged her with a smile. Ryan watched as Dana hugged Carter with a smile on her face. "You guys came here just in time. The bad thing is the circle of stones is complete. We've got to stop that ceremony," he informed. Dana let Carter go and nodded to her brother.

"Right," she agreed.

"Let's go," Chad insisted.

"We have to stop Zafina once and for all," Ashley stated.

Andros placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and nodded. They stood in a line. "Ready?" Andros asked. Ashley and Karone nodded and got ready to morph.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"BLUE RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"GREEN RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"YELLOW RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"PINK RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"YELLOW SPACE RANGER!"

"GALAXY PINK!"

Then they hurried into the Skull Cavern.

Zafina handed Queen Bansheera the Golden Key and held her staff as she inserted the key into the forehead of a skull that's on the coffin. "Let the ceremony begin," she stated. Then both witches started chanting.

"Forces of evil heed our call! Gather now, as darkness falls," they chanted.

Just then, Queen Bansheera was struck with a blast on the back and Zafina was hit in the arm. They spun around to see all of the Power Rangers standing there. "The ceremony's over, Bansheera," Carter snapped.

"Your treachery ends here, Zafina," Andros snapped.

"We're going to make sure of that," Dana added.

"Nobody goes after my husband and tries to kill my baby without punishment," Ashley stated.

"We'll see about that," Zafina laughed.

"You're too late. _Nothing_ can stop us now," Queen Bansheera cackled.

"Nothing except us. And that'sjust what we're gonna do," Carter stated.

Then they fought their long-time enemies. Ashley blocked an attack from Zafina and grabbed her staff. Zafina laughed at her. "Your pathetic antics are no match for me," she laughed. Ashley saw Karone standing behind her and kicked Zafina towards her. Zafina did a front flip over Karone's head and landed beside Queen Bansheera. The batlings and machine soldiers attacked while they tried to finish the ceremony.

"Demons, arise!" They ordered.

Andros and Carter looked over at them. "CARTER, GET BANSHEERA!" Chad shouted.

"ANDROS, DEFEAT ZAFINA! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!" Ashley shouted.

Andros got up from the ground and grabbed Zafina. Zafina turned around and smacked Andros on the side of his head. Andros fell and sinced Zafina's staff cracked the buckle on the side of the helmet, it fell off. Carter's helmet fell off too and both Red Rangers stood there without their helmets. Carter had a cut on the side of his cheek from Queen Bansheera's attack. Andros had a cut on his forehead from Zafina's attack. "Did you two lose something?" Queen Bansheera laughed. Andros glared at Zafina and pulled out his blaster. He knew that with the Star Power gone, Zafina's life force would leave too.

"This is it for you, Zafina," he sneered.

He held his blaster up and pointed it at the Star Power. "NO!" Zafina screamed. She blocked his attack and then purple sparks hit her Star Power. "WHO'S DOING THAT!" Zafina roared. Andros looked over to see Karone standing there with her powers from being Astronema.

"Andros, finish her off," she instructed.

Andros grabbed his blaster and stood up. "Goodbye, Zafina," he snarled. Zafina screamed when the Star Power was destroyed and her body fell. Queen Bansheera looked over to see Zafina dead. Her body suddenly disappeared and a puff of black smoke was left of her.

"NO!" Queen Bansheera screeched.

She looked at Carter. "You're going to pay for that," she hissed. Carter didn't answer, he ran over and landed a kick on her stomach. Carter watched her fall and leaned back against the coffin. Andros sat by him with a grin.

"Andros, Carter, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"We did it," Carter replied.

Andros nodded and gasped when Carter was pulled down into the coffin. "CARTER!" Dana screamed. Ryan ran by Andros, who was already trying to reach for Carter.

"Carter, grab onto my hand," Andros insisted.

"If I go, you're coming with me," Queen Bansheera hissed.

She then looked at Andros. "And if Zafina dies, then the Red Space Ranger dies as well," she snapped. She then used the last of her magic on him. Andros fell to the ground when he was hit in the chest with her blast.

"ANDROS! NO!" Ashley shouted.

She ran over to her husband along with Zhane and Karone. The rest of the Lightspeed Rangers tried to get Carter out of the coffin. "Close the lid," Carter ordered.

"NO!" Dana yelled.

Carter looked down and then looked back up at the helmet that covered his beautiful fiancé's face. "Close the lid," Carter ordered.

"Not without you," Joel insisted.

Dana threw her helmet off and looked at Carter. "Carter James Grayson, you're not leaving me like this," she snapped. Just then, Diabolico's spirit appeared.

"Diabolico, you can help me," Queen Bansheera stated.

"I _am_ here to help. I'm here to help the Rangers to destroy you," he snapped.

Diabolico attacked Queen Bansheera and she let Carter go. Carter watched Queen Bansheera fall and looked up to see a rope. "Carter, grab the rope," Dana instructed. Carter grabbed the rope and they pulled him out. Ryan closed the lid and Dana held onto Carter's hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

He pressed his forehead against hers with a smile. Just then, they heard Ashley crying behind them. They looked over to see Andros lying limply in her arms. Carter stood up and walked over to them. "Is he?" Carter asked. Karone nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Andros, you can't leave me here," Ashley sobbed.

Just then, Diabolico appeared again. "Hello, Rangers," he greeted. They looked over to see him standing there.


	38. End of Adventure Part III

Chapter 38: End of Adventure Part III

(Last time on the _Power of Love_)

Andros, Zhane, Carter, and Ryan had escaped the Skull Cavern. Ashley and the rest of the Ranger team along with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather escaped the flooding Aqua-Base. The Lifeforce Megazord was destroyed and along with the Omega Megazord. Zafina was finally defeated, but Queen Bansheera pulled Carter down into the coffin she was in after shooting Andros in the chest. The Lightspeed Rangers pulled Carter out of the coffin after Dana insisted that she wasn't going to lose him. Carter escaped the coffin, but the bad news is, Queen Bansheera killed Andros. Diabolico appears in front of the Rangers again. Will Diabolico help them with Andros or is he going to turn on them?

(And now the Conclusion)

Ashley looked at Diabolico with hot tears falling down her cheeks. "What do you want?" Ashley asked. Diabolico walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want you all to get what you deserve," he replied.

He knelt beside Andros and placed the Star Power on Andros's chest. "This should revive him," he informed. They watched it glow and the wound on Andros's chest healed. Ashley watched in disbelief. Andros opened his eyes to see Ashley staring down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Andros?" She asked.

"Ashley?" He asked.

He then remembered what happened. "I thought I lost you forever," she murmured. He reached up and touched her face.

"Nothing can stop me from being with you," he assured her.

They then looked over at Diabolico. "Thank you," Ashley told him.

"Goodbye, Rangers," he stated.

Then he was gone. The Skull Cavern started to shake and they hurried out.

Once they got out, they watched the cavern fall. Carter looked over at Dana and she just pounced on him and he fell back on the ground with a thump. Everyone laughed as the Red and Pink Ranger landed on the ground. "You, Mr. Grayson, will never scare me like that again," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?" He asked.

Dana bent down and gave him a kiss. "Okay, stop kissing my sister," Ryan laughed. Everyone laughed with him as Dana helped Carter up. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and kissed the side of her head. Ashley leaned back against him with a smile. Andros was alive and was with her. Zafina was gone, Zhane was with Karone, and Dana was with Carter. Dana watched as her brother walked over to Kelsey. "Hey, Kelsey," he greeted. Kelsey smiled at him as he stood in front of her. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to uh..." he trailed off.

"I would like to uh what?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner Saturday?" He asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ashley and Dana watched as Kelsey hugged Ryan with a huge grin on her face. Then sadly, the Lightspeed Rangers gave up their morphers and the Space Rangers and the Galaxy Ranger put their morphers on the ship just in case they were needed again.

(Four Months Later)

Carter and Dana were standing in front of each other with smiles on their faces. However, if you were standing right next to Carter, you could tell that he was a bit nervous, because his hands were shaking. Dana was trying so hard not to laugh when she saw how nervous he was. He could fight any demon on the planet, but he's nervous during his own wedding ceremony. "Do you, Carter James Grayson, take Dana Leigh Mitchell to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Carter looked at the beautiful girl in front of him and he was at last able to stop shaking once he was able to answer.

"I do," Carter replied.

"And do you, Dana Leigh Mitchell, take Carter James Grayson to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister repeated.

Dana gave Carter a gentle smile before answering. "I do," she replied. Ashley placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Being five months pregnant she could feel the baby every time it moved and that was often. She looked over at Andros, who was standing behind Ryan. The minister then placed a ring into Carter's hand and the former Red Lightspeed Ranger held Dana's left hand up, and started slipping the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Dana smiled and took the other ring. She lifted Carter's left hand up and started slipping the other ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

The minister placed his hands over theirs and said a prayer before saying the words they longed to hear for months. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he announced. Carter smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dana's waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen who who have witnesses this. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Carter James Grayson," the minister announced.

Everybody clapped for the newlyweds.

Later at the reception, Ashley and Karone embraced their friend. "Congratulations," they told her.

"Oh, thanks you guys. I don't think Carter and I would've had the courage to even ask each other out," Dana commented.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ashley asked.

Dana then touched Ashley's stomach. "So, who's the baby's doctor?" She asked. Ashley and Andros looked at each other before answering.

"Well, we were hoping that you'd be the one to deliver our baby," Ashley replied.

"Me?" Dana asked.

They nodded and Ashley placed a hand on her stomach when the baby moved again. "I'd be honored to," Dana admitted. Ashley smiled and Andros placed a hand on hers.

"I think we can handle a little baby. We've been through a lot," he murmured.

"Yeah, between fighting a sorceress that's totally obsessed with you to you dying, I think we can handle a baby," she agreed.

They looked up when Joel got up to the microphone. "I think it's time for the bride and groom to share the first dance," he announced. Dana laughed as Carter led her to the dance floor. Ashley sat down with a sigh.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Karone asked.

"My back and feet hurt, but I'll be okay," she replied.

She looked over at Carter and Dana with a smile. Andros reached over and grasped Ashley's hand in his. Ashley smiled at him and jumped when the baby moved. Andros chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Andros, Ashley, are you coming?" Karone asked.

"No, I'm not dancing now. I've been standing for a long time. My feet are killing me," Ashley replied.

Karone smiled and then she grabbed Andros's hand. "Come on, Andros, dance with your sister," she insisted. Andros laughed and got up from his chair.

"Just think of it when you were dancing with me on my wedding day," Karone quipped.

"And that was what, a month ago?" He asked.

Karone laughed and danced with her brother. Ashley sighed and felt the baby move again. She took a sip of the apple juice since she couldn't have any alcohol while she was pregnant. Dana walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little tired," Ashley replied.

Dana smiled and then she felt the baby kick when she touched her stomach. "That must feel different, doesn't it?" She asked.

"You don't have to tell me. I know what it feels like, but it feels amazing too. You're walking around with your own child inside of you. Even getting my powers didn't feel this amazing," Ashley assured her.

The baby kicked again. "However, it gets quite annoying when the baby keeps kicking," she laughed. Dana laughed and went over to her husband when Andros came back over. "Let me lean against you, I'm tired," she yawned. He sat next to her and he fixed their chairs up so she could lean against him. He stroked her hair and placed a hand on her stomach. He too couldn't shake the amazing feeling he was having every time the child kicked his hand.

Later that night, Ashley was able to change out of her bridesmaid dress and into her silk, yellow nightgown. She pulled her hair out from the bun it was in. She then cleaned the make-up off her face and climbed into bed. Andros came out of the bathroom and smiled to see his wife fast asleep with a hand on her stomach. He climbed into the bed and pulled Ashley to him.

"Sweet dreams, Ashley," he whispered.

Then he fell asleep while holding Ashley close and a hand on her stomach.

Author's Note: No, this is not the end. There is three more chapters left. Then this story will be over. It's not over yet, my friends. Please review.


	39. Reunited with Friends

Chapter 39: Reunited with Friends

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room at Mariner Bay Hospital. Ashley had just gone into labor and just as they wanted, Dana was going to be the one delivering it.

Ashley was lying in her bed with a sigh. Dana came in with a smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'd feel better once I have this kid," Ashley replied.

Dana laughed lightly and sat next to her. "Where's Andros?" Dana asked.

"He was driving me nuts, so I had Ryan take care of him for me for a little while," Ashley replied.

"I hope Carter keeps his wits once we starting having children," Dana stated.

Ashley placed a hand over Dana's with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll be stuck in this position," Ashley laughed. Dana laughed and winced when Ashley squeezed her hand when a contraction hit.

"That's going to be fun when it happens to me," Dana commented.

"It's not all fun and games," Ashley sighed.

"Well, since I'm your doctor, here are your orders. Sit back, relax, and remember to keep breathing when a contraction comes. I'm going to find Andros."

Ashley nodded and watched her leave. She leaned back against her pillows with happiness in her heart. She was with Andros and they were expecting their first baby. She looked up when Andros came into the room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she greeted back.

He sat next to her and held onto her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"The same," she replied.

He placed a kiss on her forehead with a smile. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too,' she answered.

"You know what, T. J. and everybody are here," he informed.

"What?"

"Yeah, they just arrived. Carlos and Cassie are here with little Christopher. T. J. is here with his girlfriend, Tamara, and Justine is here with his dad."

"Justine is here?"

"Yeah, he is."

Ashley smiled but then she winced in pain. "Andros, get Dana, get her now," she insisted. Andros got up and went to get Dana.

When Dana came back, Ashley was ready. "Andros, support her," Dana instructed. Andros sat beside her and held her hand. "Okay, Ashley, when the next contraction hits, you have to push," Dana instructed. Ashley nodded and pushed when she felt the contraction hit. "You're doing very well, Ashley. Just remember to breathe and relax," she added.

"Don't tell me to relax again," Ashley snapped.

Dana smiled as she went back to work. Andros placed a kiss on the side of her head and felt the pain of her strength go through his hand. "I see the head, you need to push one more time," she insisted. Ashley screamed in pain and fell back against Andros's arm. She smiled when she heard a baby's wail. "And we have a handsome boy," Dana announced.

"Aden," Ashley whispered.

After the boy was cleaned up and wrapped up in a warm, blue blanket, Andros walked over and took his son into his arms. Ashley sat up as her husband brought their son over to them. "Here he is," he whispered. She took the infant into her arms with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Andros, he looks like you," she commented.

"And he will grow to look like his father," Dana agreed.

Andros placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek and placed a kiss on his son's head before looking at Dana. "Thank you," he told her.

"Don't thank me, Andros. It was my pleasure," Dana assured him.

She then smiled at the young boy. "So, what do you plan on naming him again?" She asked.

"His name is going to be Aden Alcander Karovan," Ashley replied.

"A strong name, for a strong boy," Dana commented.

Ashley nodded with a smile. She touched the baby's hand and his tiny hand wrapped around her finger. "I'll go get your friends," she told them. Andros sat by his wife and stroked the baby's arm.

They looked up when T. J., Cassie, Carlos, and Justine. "Ashley, he's beautiful," Cassie complimented. T. J. and Carlos patted Andros on the back.

"Congratulations, Andros, a boy. You must be proud," T. J. stated.

"Yep, I'm a very proud dad," Andros agreed.

Carlos had Christopher to look at the sleeping baby. "Be careful, sweetie," Cassie cautioned.

"Stop worrying, Cass, he'll be okay," Carlos assured her.

"I know," Cassie stated.

Andros looked at T. J. with a quizzical look. "Where's Tamara?" He asked.

"She was beat from the flight. She went back to the motel early," T. J. replied.

Karone and Zhane came n a few minutes later to see their newborn nephew. Ashley smiled at her. "Would you like to hold him?" Ashley asked.

"May I?" Karone asked.

Ashley placed the baby into her arms and watched as Karone looked at Zhane. "Isn't he the sweetest thing?" She asked. Zhane looked at his nephew with a grin.

"Yeah, he's cute, now put him back," he replied calmly.

Karone placed Aden into Andros's arms, and Andros just smiled at Zhane. "Nonsense, Zhane, here, you have a turn," he insisted.

"Uh...okay," Zhane mumbled.

Andros placed his son into his best friend's arms and saw the nervous look on his face. "I'm afraid I'll break him," he stated.

"Nah, if Andros can hold him, you can," Ashley assured him.

Justine then had a turn to hold Aden. "He's big," he stated. He then saw the markings on Andros's hand. "Whoa! Are you okay?" He asked. Everyone looked at him to see the scratches on his hand.

"I'll be fine. Ashley has a strong grip," Andros replied.

Ashley took Andros's hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "Sorry," she apologized. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then they watched as their friends took turns holding Aden. "Zhane, Karone, we would like you to be Aden's godparents," Ashley suggested. Karone looked at Aden, who was in Carlos's arms at this time.

"We'd be honored," Karone answered.

Zhane wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

After awhile, all but Carlos and Cassie left. Karone and Zhane took Christopher with them so he could sleep. "I'm so happy for you, Ashley," Cassie stated.

"Thanks, Cassie. You were always there for me," Ashley stated.

"Of course I am, I'm your best friend," she stated.

Ashley sighed sadly. "So, you'll be going back to Angel Grove then?" She asked. Cassie nodded sadly and looked at Carlos.

"Yeah, Carlos and I have made a living there. Carlos has become a soccer coach for Angel Grove High. I'm now running my own club that has singing and dancing," Cassie replied.

"That's wonderful," Ashley told her.

Cassie wiped a tear away that was falling down Ashley's cheek. "We'll always be friends, Ash, nothing can change that," she assured her. Ashley hugged her with a sigh.

"We would come back to Angel Grove, but Ryan and Andros created a place like the Youth Center here for kids to come to whenever they need to hang out and they'll be there to help them when they need it. I'm starting my own fashion store," Ashley explained.

"That's wonderful. You should stay here. This is your and Andros's home now."

Andros watched his wife with a sigh. He was proud about having a son and that he and Ryan were working together on this center for the kids. he was proud of Ashley with her starting her own store. She was finally achieving her dream. The best part was, Koko Kashmere was going to use some of her designs like she said she would. Carlos placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Take care of her, Andros," he instructed.

"As always," Andros assured him.

Then he and Cassie left. Ashley leaned back and fell asleep. Andros walked over and got into the. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I love you," he whispered. He looked over at the end of the bed to see his son fast asleep. "Goodnight, Aden," he added. Then he fell asleep.


	40. One Last Fight Together

Chapter 40: One Last Fight Together

A yeart later, Andros and Ashley were curled up on the couch in each other's arms enjoying the peace. Aden was taking his nap, but yet they had a feeling that something was wrong. Ashley held onto his hand and ran circles on his hand with her thumb. "Andros, I can't shake this feeling," she stated. He placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he assured her.

Aden then started to cry. "And you said you wanted another baby," Ashley teased. Andros shrugged with a grin. Ashley got up and then the phone rang. "I'll get Aden, you get the phone," she instructed. He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hello," he answered.

"Andros, it's Carter," the caller informed.

"Carter, what's going on?" Andros asked.

"Vypra's back."

"What?"

"Yeah, and it gets worse."

"What is it?"

"Zafina's with her."

Andros fell into a chair. "She can't be back, Karone and I defeated her a year ago," Andros insisted.

"She and Vypra have resurrected. They're going to rise a demon to destroy us," Carter explained.

"And take me," Andros finished.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"It looks like Zafina is up to her old tricks again."

"I'm afraid so."

"And you want Ashley and me to come and help."

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Silver Hills."

"We'll contact Zhane and Karone."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Andros hung up the phone and placed his head on his hand. "Andros, what's going on?" She asked. Andros looked over to see her holding Aden and sighed.

"Ashley, that was just Carter. He's in Silver Hills," he informed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Zafina's back."

Ashley's heart stopped. Zafina was back, she was going to try and kill her and take Andros away from her. "I'll get Cassie to watch Aden. Are our morphers still on the ship?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Call Zhane and Karone on our way to the Megaship. We're going to stop Zafina once and for all."

Andros stood up and then once Cassie came, they left.

They got onto the Megaship to see the vault. They walked over and grabbed their morphers. Ashley sighed and Andros placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go," he murmured. She nodded and they left.

They came just in time with the rest of their friends. Carter and the Time Force Rangers were going to be defeated. They took out their blasters and shot the demon. Carter and the Time Force Rangers looked at them. "Who are they?" Lucas asked.

"Those are my friends," Carter replied.

"They're the Lightspeed and Space Rangers," Trip announced.

They hurried over and Dana hugged Carter. They then stood in a line. "Twelve Rangers, no problem," Ransik commented. Just then, a black truck pulled up. They looked over to see Zhane, Karone, Ryan, and Eric get out.

"You mean sixteen," Ryan stated.

Ashley looked over to see Kelsey's eyes lighten up when Ryan hurried over to them. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time," Vypra sneered.

"I will at last get what I want," Zafina laughed.

The Power Rangers took a step forward. "Let's do it," Wes instructed.

"Ready?" Carter asked.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!

"Ready?" Andros asked.

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

Once they morphed, each group did a pose. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" The Lightspeed Rangers shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET!" The three Space Rangers shouted.  
"GO GALACTIC!" Karone shouted.  
"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" The Time Force Rangers shouted.

Then they started fighting their enemies. Andros found himself fighting Zafina again while Ashley was helping Jen and Dana with a minion. Zafina grabbed Andros's arm and pulled him closer. "I've been waiting for this," she sneered.

"Keep waiting, because you'll never have me," Andros snapped.

He kicked her away. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. She ran over by his side. Zafina glared at her.

"I can't feel the child's life force," she sneered.

"You have to get out of the coffin more often, Zafina. I already had my and Andros's son."

"A son, a powerful boy."

"And you won't touch him."

Ashley ran over and pulled out her Star Slinger. "STAR SLINGER!" She yelled. She shot Zafina and stood by Andros and their friends. "And you won't touch our child without punishment," Ashley snapped.

"That child should belong to me," Zafina hissed.

"Like Andros told you a year ago. Andros and I have hearts to give each other," Ashley answered.

"We will see."

Andros ran over by Carter and the rest of the Rangers getting ready to call on their power weapons. Carter, Wes, Eric, Andros, Karone, Chad, and Joel got their weapons ready.

"RED BATTLIZED RANGER!" Andros shouted.

"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!" Karone shouted.

."MEGA-BATTLE ACTIVATE!" Eric shouted.

"MEGA-BATTLE BLUE!" Chad shouted

"MEGA-BATTLE GREEN!" Joel shouted.

"TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE!" Carter shouted.

"FIRE BATTLE WARRIOR ONLINE!" Wes shouted.

"READY, FIRE!" Wes shouted.

"BATTLIZER MISSILES!" Andros shouted.

"POWER UP MODE!" Karone shouted.

Vypra, Zafina, and the Super-Demon were destroyed. Karone saw something on the ground and walked over to it. She saw that it was Zafina's headband. She picked it up, threw it up in the air, took out her saber, and used it's power to shoot it and got it. Andros walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's finally over," she whispered. Andros nodded and then he looked over to see Ashley standing there. Ashley ran over to him and he gladly took her into his arms. Once he put her down, they de-morphed. Their friends came over to them. Wes then came over to them and had offered to show them where they lived.

They saw that they lived in a clock tower. "Come on guys, check it out," Wes stated. They looked around in amazement. They chuckled at Joel's comment about the place. All of a sudden, an electronic owl flew over their heads. The owl commented about how they liked it there. "We have something we'd like you guys to remember us by," Wes added. They stood across from each other and received Time Force jackets. They looked at them in disbelief.

"What is it, you don't like them?" Jen asked.

"No, they're great, it's just that..." Chad trailed off.

"We have something we wanted to give you guys too," Kelsey finished.

Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane gave them Space Ranger jackets. While their friends hand over their own Lightspeed Jackets. "Wow!" They commented. They checked out their new gear in amazement.

"How about we escort you guys back to Mariner Bay?" Wes suggested.

"That'd be great," Carter agreed.

Then the former Red Lightspeed Rangers looked at their friends. "You have the jackets now try the dance," Carter laughed. everyone laughed and stepped back as they did the Lightspeed Rescue sequence.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"Sure," they replied.

"Lightspeed Rescue," they called.

Andros wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulder with a grin. The Pink Time Force Ranger walked over to Ashley. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure," Ashley replied.

Jen looked at Andros. "Don't worry, I'll give her back," she assured him. Andros nodded and then he watched as Jen pulled her aside. "Ashley, how did you tell Andros how you felt?" She asked. Ashley grinned slightly at the thought.

"Well, actually, I didn't. We knew how each other felt when he went to get his sister back," Ashley replied.

"How?"

"I don't really know. All we knew was that we couldn't stay apart. We have a connection, a connection we can't break. We were meant for each other. Now here we are, married and we have a son."

Ashley then looked at Jen with a quizzical look. "Why are you asking me this?" She asked.

"Well, it's just that, in the future I'm engaged to Alex Drake, he looks just like Wes. But the last time I saw Alex, he changed so much. He wasn't the same. I don't feel that I have Alex in my heart like he used to be," Jen explained.

"So, you have feelings for Wes."

"Yeah."

Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll give you some advice on that. I was never stuck in a love triangle before. If you truly love Wes, you should tell him," she advised. Jen nodded and then she watched the Yellow Space Ranger go back to her Red Space Ranger. Then she morphed with her team as they went to escort their friends back home.

That night, Andros watched as Ashley put Aden to bed. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her. Their son was already a year-old already. Time flew by, but they spent a lot of that time together. Ashley would always come to his Youth Center to work on some designs as he worked. So far, their lives together were going great. Ashley put Aden into his crib and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, sweet heart," she whispered. Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ashley placed her hands on his with a smile. "Did you get word from Karone?" She asked.

"Yeah, she gave the Quasar Saber back. Everything's back to normal now," he replied.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you, Andros, so very much," she whispered. He placed a kiss on the side of her head before answering.

"I love you too," he answered.

Early the next morning, Andros looked over at his wife and got out of bed. He pulled on his Space Ranger uniform and went to the Megaship.

He turned on the computer and started to get to work. "DECA trail the recent path that General Venjix has taken," he instructed. Then a screen came up showing General Venjix on the moon. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I have a feeling my time as a Ranger isn't over yet," he murmured.

"So, this is where you've been hiding early in the morning," a voice commented.

Andros jumped and turned around to see his wife standing there wearing her own Space Ranger clothes. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"I kept this away from you," he replied.

She walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Andros, we may be retired, but the search for trouble will never leave us," she assured him. He placed a hand on her face with a sigh.

"We should be having fun, not worrying about danger," he murmured.

She placed her hand over his. "Who contacted you about this?" She asked.

"Tommy," he replied.

"How long have you been watching him?" She asked.

"A year now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you might think."

"I was a Power Ranger myself, Andros. You saw that yourself yesterday."

"What about Aden?"

"What about him?"  
"Aren't I putting our son in danger?"

"Not if the enemy doesn't know about him."

She stood up and pulled him up with her. "Andros, you have a job to do and suggest you do it," she stated. She placed a kiss on his lips before continuing on. "Go follow him. We'll be here for you," she assured him. He touched her face with a sad sigh. Ashley was having him leave to follow an enemy. It broke his heart, but he knew that Ashley wanted him to finish this mission. "Don't worry," she added. She gave him a kiss before going to leave.

"Ashley, remember that I'll always love you," he told her.

She turned back and looked at him. "I love you too," she answered. Then she left. Andros sighed sadly and then he ran towards the Galaxy Gliders.

"LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

He morphed and went down through the red tube and got onto his fixed Galaxy Glider.

Ashley turned around and watched as a streak of red went through the sky. She wiped a tear away and went back to the house.


	41. Andros's Last Mission

Chapter 41: Andros's Last Mission

Andros was watching Serpentera get dug out from the moon. He removed his hood and looked at them in disbelief. "It's worse than I thought. They've almost finished digging it out," he murmured. he got up and turned to leave when he knocked rocks down. He then knew that the generals saw him. He then started running to get out. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted. He did a front flip as he morphed and landed on his Galaxy Glider.

When he got back to earth, he went straight towards Carter's house.

Carter was out in the front yard playing with his daughter, Danielle, when Andros arrived. "Andros, what's going on?" Carter asked.

"Carter, I need your help," he replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tommy and I are on a special mission. We need you to go to Turtle Cove and get the Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole Evans. I'm going to get T. J.," Andros informed.

"Don't you think you should talk to Ashley about this?"

"She already knows that I'm on this mission."

"Yes, you've been gone a year and you're now coming here telling me that I have to just leave my wife, son, and daughter."

"Carter, you're my friend, I need your help."

Carter sighed and looked at his four-month-old daughter. He walked over and placed Danielle into Dana's arms. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her. He gave her a kiss and placed a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. He then picked up his son, Derek. "I love you all very much," he told them. He kissed Derek's forehead and then he went to get the Rescue Rover.

"I'll meet you at NASADA," Andros informed.

"Yeah," Carter agreed.

He looked back at Dana to see her carrying their twins back to the house. He sighed and then he left to get Cole while Andros went to get T. J. from New York.

Andros stood in the main hanger watching Carter enter the room with Cole in his truck. He saw Wes and Eric arrive. He looked down at his wedding ring with a sigh. He listened to Carter introduce each Ranger. "Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Rangers, and this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. And that's the Turbo Ranger," Carter informed. T. J. got out of his car and walked over to them. "Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson," He added. T. J. chuckled as he shook their hands.

"Please, just call me T. J.," he insisted.

He then pointed towards Andros. "And that's Andros," he informed. Andros walked over to them.

"Glad you could join us all the way from Turtle Cove," Andros commented.

Cole shook his hand before saying something. "You guys are all Red Rangers, too? What's going on?" He asked.

"We were all assembled by a veteran Ranger, our leader for this mission," Andros replied.

"Leader?" Cole asked.

They looked over to see Tommy come in. Andros introduced his new Megaship and then he met the very first Red Ranger in history. When they got on the ship, Carter placed a hand on Andros's shoulder. "Once this is over, you'll be able to be with Ashley," he assured him.

"Yeah, how is Ashley and Aden?" He asked.

"They're both just fine. They miss you though," Carter replied.

"I have missed them every day during the past year."

Andros then went to contact Leo and Aurico. Andros then went to the meeting to inform Tommy that Leo and Aurico were going to come as soon as they could.

When they arrived on the moon, Andros started fighting cogs. He did a series of back flips and dodged a few attacks. He placed his hands on the bar in front of him and had his feet on the wall behind him. He flipped around and threw a cog over his shoulder. He looked over at Carter, who was blasting cogs away with his blaster. He ran over to his friend to help him out with the rest of the cogs. "Andros behind you," Carter warned. Andros spun around and found a cog behind him. He bent backwards and then he stood back up to kick the cog away. Carter ran over to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Andros replied.

Then he ran over towards Cole, who was just rescued by Leo and Aurico. "Leo, Aurico, you're just in time," he told them. Leo powered down before answering him.

"Andros we got here as soon as we could," Leo informed.

"Rangers, what ten Red Rangers?" General Venjix asked.

They all stood in a line then. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy told them.  
"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TYRANNOSAURS! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER!" Jason shouted.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! RED ZEO RANGER!" Tommy shouted.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO! RED TURBO RANGER!" T. J. shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET! RED SPACE RANGER!" Andros shouted.

"GO GALACTIC! RED GALAXY RANGER!" Leo shouted.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! RED LIGHTSPEED RANGER!" Carter shouted.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE! TIME FORCE!" Wes shouted.

"QUANTUM POWER! QUANTUM RANGER!" Eric shouted.

"WILD ACCESS! RED WILD FORCE RANGER!" Cole shouted.

"RED ALIEN RANGER!" Aurico shouted.

Then they started fighting against the generals. Andros did a flip when one of the generals shot at him and Carter. Carter shot at him with his blaster the same time Andros did. They hid behind two rocks. "You ready?" Carter asked.

"Ready. Let's do it," Andros replied.

As Carter came out from behind his rock, Andros did a front flip and landed on his knees. Carter jumped off his back and shot his blaster. Andros shot at him and then the general shot a blast at him and had him lose his balance, but Carter caught him by his wrist. Carter kicked the general away. Then both Lightspeed and Space blasters hit him and they watched him fall from the cliff. They ran over to see that the zord was back. "We have to get back to the Megaship. Come on," Jason insisted.

"There isn't time. We have to take out Serpentera before it leaves the moon," Carter objected.

"Then there's only one chance," Cole stated.

They watched as the Red Wild Force Ranger stepped forward. "WILD FORCE RIDER!" He shouted. Andros watched as Serpentera was finally destroyed.

When they got back on the Megaship, they all sat down and started having a conversation. "So, Carter, what's going to happen now that you're officially retired?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to be at home with Dana, Danielle, and Derek," Carter replied.

"Two kids already?" Wes asked.

"They're twins," Carter replied.

He then looked over at the two Time Force Rangers. "What about you two?" He asked.

"Well, Jen and I are going to make it official," Wes replied.

"Congratulations," Andros congratulated.

"Thanks," Wes laughed.

"What about you, Eric?" Andros asked.

"I sort of like that Yellow Wild Force Ranger," Eric replied.

"Taylor?" Cole asked.

"Is there another Yellow Wild Force Ranger I'm not aware of?" Eric asked.

Cole shrugged and then they looked at Andros. "What about you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to go home. I haven't seen Ashley or Aden in a year," Andros replied.

Carter patted his shoulder. "Ashley's sure going to be surprised when you come home," he stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it. What about you, Jason?" Andros asked.

"Well, I'm married to Kat and we're expecting our second kid," Jason replied.

"How about you, Tommy?" Eric asked.

"I'm marrying Kimberly," Tommy replied.

"Leo, we all know is married to Kendrix," T. J. stated.

"Yep, what about you, T. J.?" Leo asked.

"I've got a girlfriend. We just haven't tied the knot yet," T. J. replied.

Then Alpha came in. "Rangers, we're returning to Earth," he informed.

"Thanks, Alpha," Andros told him.

They stood up and walked off the ship once it landed.

Once they all said goodbye, Andros and Carter started laughing at Cole's comment. "What, what did I say?" Cole asked. After listening to some comments about why Tommy wasn't the "greatest" Ranger, Andros cut in.

"Hey, I saved two worlds, what about that?" Andros asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, did I ever tell you guys about the time I got backed into a giant pizza?" T. J. asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," they answered.

Andros and Carter got into the Rescue Rover and went back to Mariner Bay.

Carter came up to the house, and Andros saw his son playing in the front yard with his toy space ship. "Thanks, Carter," he told him.

"No problem, Andros," Carte assured him.

Andros got out of the car and walked over to Aden. "Aden," he called. The boy looked up and his eyes glowed.

"DADDY!" He exclaimed.

Andros was surprised that his son would remember him, being so young when he left. Aden was two now. He could tell he was smart. Andros put his son the ground and he ran inside. "MOMMY, MOMMY!" He called. Ashley came outside and gasped when she saw Andros standing there.

"Andros?" She asked.

"Hi, Ashley," he greeted.

"ANDROS!" She exclaimed.

She ran over and jumped into his arms. Andros held her to him and let her scent fill his nose. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he answered.

She touched his face with tears in her eyes. "Come on, I have something to show you," she told him. She brought Aden inside and held onto Andros's hand as they went inside.

They went upstairs and Andros saw that the nursery looked the same, but the color was different. It was pink instead of blue. A crib sat by the window. Ashley walked over and picked a baby up that was a year old. "Andros, meet your daughter, Abiona Agneta Karovan," she informed. Andros took his daughter into his arms in disbelief.

"She's beautiful," he murmured.

Abiona looked at her father and giggled as she touched his face. "How are Karone and Zhane?" He asked.

"Well, Zhane and Karone are proud parents to a beautiful boy they named Zaher," she replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He looked at his daughter again before putting her back in her crib. Abiona gurgled at she grabbed his hand. "Dada," she giggled. Ashley gasped.

"Her first word," she whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"She just said "dada" that's her first word. I've been trying to get her to say something for weeks."

Andros smiled and looked down at his daughter before leaving as she fell asleep. "Daddy's little girl," Ashley commented. Andros smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as they left the room.

****

Three Years Later (Author's Note: I have an alternate ending, if you want to see it tell me and I'll put it up.)

Aden: 5

Abiona: 4

Ashley sat up in her hospital bed when Andros sat back next to her with their newborn daughter in her arms. Then he sat next to her with their daughter's twin brother. "Okay, you know that these two are our lasts babies right?" She asked.

"I kind of figured that," he replied.

He placed a kiss on her lips before looking over to see Aden and Abiona came in. "Come and take a look at your brother and sister," Ashley insisted. Abiona looked at her brother and sister.

"What are their names, mommy?" She asked.

The two looked at each other before answering. "Well, your sister's name is Annabelle Ariel Karovan. Your brother's name is Attis Alain Karovan," Ashley replied.

"Neat names," Aden stated.

Aden had chin-length brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt.

Abiona had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes, she was wearing sandals, a white skirt, and a white blouse.

Andros smiled as he held his family. Everything was bumpy for the couple, but then it all came together at the end.

That night, Andros was holding his wife of six years of who he married when they were nineteen. They went on one last adventure together as Power Rangers, had Aden, had one last adventure together, he went off to watch General Venjix, and Abiona was born while he was gone. Now, he was with Ashley and they were with their four children with happiness in their hearts. Nothing could tear them apart.

Author's Note: Like I wrote at the top, if you want to see the alternate ending, tell me and I'll put it up. If not, then the preview to my next story will be up.


	42. Alternate Ending

Epilogue

"What happened afterwards, ma'am?" A reporter asked. An elderly woman in her eighties sat in her rocking chair with a smile. Sitting around her were four little children. Around those children sat reporters listening to story about the Power Rangers. She rocked back in forth in her rocking chair and was holding what looked like one of the Space Rangers' jackets.

"Well, Zhane and Karone ended up having two beautiful children. A little boy they named Zareh and a little girl they named Kalare. Carter and Dana had another little girl they named Heather after the little girl Carter made friends with. Ryan and Kelsey tied the knot after three years of dating. They had two little girls they named Rosalie and Kirsten. T. J. ended up marrying his girlfriend Tamara and they had one son, Travis. Carlos and Cassie had a daughter they named Crystal," she started to finish explaining.

The woman paused slightly and placed her hands on the jacket with a sigh. "Sadly though when Carter was fifty-three, the roof collapsed on him during a fire. After Heather got married, Dana died of a broken heart. Zhane and Karone both died peacefully together the night after their fiftieth wedding anniversary. Ryan died from leukemia when he was seventy-four. Kelsey died exactly a year after Ryan died. Carlos and Cassie died in a car crash two days after Crystal's daughter, Cassandra, was born. T. J. died from a heart attack when he was sixty and I think Tamara is still alive," she added. The reporters looked at her when she stopped before getting to Andros's name.

"What happened to Andros?" The reporter asked.

She held onto the jacket with tears in her eyes. "Andros was killed five years ago at his own Youth Center. A boy had brought a gun in and when Andros tried to stop him, he shot Andros and because of his age, he wasn't fast enough to stop the bullet from coming," she finished. She pressed the jacket to her in tears.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you haven't told us what happened to Ashley," a second reporter stated.

The woman and the children laughed at his comment. "Haven't you figured it out by now, Mr. Thompson? I'm Ashley Karovan," she confessed. The reporters looked at her in disbelief.

"But Ashley Karovan would be..." Ashley cut him off.

"Eighty-five years old. That I am," she assured him.

She looked at her great-grandchildren with a smile. "What do you have in your hands, Mrs. Karovan?" The first reporter asked. Ashley held up the jacket with a smile.

"This is the jacket that my husband wore. I never let it out of my sight," she replied.

"Do you still wear the necklace Andros gave you sixty-eight years ago?" Mr. Thompson asked.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace. "I'll keep wearing the necklace to my grave," she replied. She then looked at the great-grandchild that looked just like her beloved Andros. "I know I've said this many times, Andrew, but you look so much like your great-grandpa Andros," she stated. The six-year-old grabbed her hand with a smile. Just then, her daughter came over to her.

"Mom," she murmured.

"I know, sweet heart, I know. It was nice talking to you, men, but this old lady needs to get some sleep," she insisted.

Her children helped her to her room and she smiled at all four of them. She held onto her daughter's hand with a smile. "Abiona, Annabelle, Aden, and Attis, I just want to tell each of you that you all mean something to your father and me," she told them. Abiona smiled as she held her mother's hand.

"We know, mom. We know," she assured her.

After each child said goodnight to their mother, the left her alone. Ashley looked over at her nightstand to see a picture of her and Andros when the twins were born. "I'm coming home, Andros," she whispered. She held the jacket in her arms and closed her eyes.

When Ashley opened her eyes, she realized that she was on the Megaship. She looked around with a smile. Then she looked down at herself. She was wearing her old Space Ranger uniform and she looked seventeen again. She walked down the hall towards he bridge. She waited for the doors to open and once they did, her smile became bigger. She walked onto the bridge to see all of her friends standing there waiting for her. Even the Lightspeed Rangers were there waiting to greet her. Cassie hurried over and embraced her. "It's about time you got here," she quipped. She smiled and then she hugged each of her friends.

"Where's..." she trailed off.

Carlos smiled and they looked over to the other door. Andros stood there with his hands behind his back like he did so many years ago. "Andros!" She gasped. She hurried over and embraced him. Andros spun her around with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Ashley," he whispered.

He set her down and she touched his face. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he answered.

She then kissed him and hugged him again. "I love you, so much," she added.

"And I love you," he murmured.

Then they heard T. J. say the words that were said sixty-eight years ago. "Alpha, let's go home," he instructed.

"You got it, Rangers," Alpha's voice rang out.

They stood with their friends and the Astro Megaship went straight towards a white light.


	43. Preview

Preview

Shows Alyssa out on the playground watching her students play when someone came up behind her.

Cole: You look stress out.

Alyssa: Cole!

Cole: The one and only.

Alyssa hugs Cole with a smile on her face.

Flashes to Cole and Alyssa in the park.

Cole: Alyssa, I've been wondering if you'd like to go out with me?

Alyssa: I'd like that a lot.

Flashes to Cole and Alyssa on a date. He got down on one knee, grasped her hand in his, and looked up at her.

Cole: Alyssa Enrile, I love you more than words can describe, will you marry me?

He then reveals a ring.

Alyssa: Yes, Cole Evans. I'll marry you.

VO: It was a love built to last. Until someone decided to ruin it.

Flashes to Cole and Alyssa walking hand in hand out of the park when Cole and Alyssa were hit over the head. Cole wakes up and finds Alyssa gone.

Flashes to the Silver Guardians' Headquarters when Wes gets a call.

Wes: Collins.

Cole: Wes, Alyssa's gone.

Wes: What do you mean she's gone.

Cole: Someone knocked me unconscious earlier and when I woke up she was gone.

Wes: Calm down, Eric and I will be right there.

Flashes to Cole, Wes, and Eric sitting in Cole and Alyssa's living room.

Wes: We're going to find her, Cole.

Cole: When we do find the man that took Alyssa from me. I promise you that I will kill him.

Flashes of Cole swinging on a chain, to Cole fighting Alyssa's kidnapper, to Wes and Eric being thrown across the room, and to Cole and Alyssa embracing.

Flashes back to the first date.

Alyssa: Cole, what's going to happen to us when you get back on the road?

Cole: I don't think I'm going back on the road.

Alyssa: What, why?

Cole: Because I found my real place. I was only traveling around so I could help animals, but I also wanted to find a place to actually call home

Alyssa: I'm guessing you've found it.

Shows Cole placing his hands on her waist and looking into her eyes.

Cole: What do you think, Alyssa?

Then it shows him kissing her.

Lion and Tiger

Rating: R

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Cast: Cole, Alyssa, Wes, and Eric

This story is due: July 5, 2005


End file.
